Another Epic of the Legendary Hero of Winds!
by jordanlink7856
Summary: In a final act of spite and vengeance, Ganondorf, despite being impaled through the head by the Blade of Evil's Bane, had managed to gather the remaining energy within the Triforce of power and blasted the favored Hero. Who knew that so many resonating powers would have such drastic effects such as hurtling the young sailor-hero into a world he'd never dreamt of. Not him. Slight AU
1. Chapter 1

**Sorry for this message on this chapter that is short as hell, you'll find another message like this in chapter eleven, technically thirteen, if you decide to read this through, but I wanna say that you should go and check out Skyward Remnants, a Legend of Zelda and RWBY crossover with the Link from Skyward Sword. Like seriously, go do so because it is so much better than this fic. Especially since there's barely and Legend of Zelda and RWBY crossovers, this one (Skyward Remnants) has the potential to be up there with KT Wizard's Unknown Legends, which is amazing. Seriously, go do it now. - September 1st, 2017**

* * *

A little boy with bright yellow hair, garbed in a tattered and torn green tunic and undershirt and his stark white pants in the same condition washes up onto the sandy shores of an unknown island. Comically large dark green eyes slowly flutter open as he tries to get a sense of what exactly happened to him. Blearily, his head pops up as he props himself upright on his arms to get a better view of his surroundings. A sandy alcove of a cliff face was in front of him, and to his back, a vast sea that stretches to the horizon, a sight he's well-accustomed to.

If it wasn't for the sense of displacement he had, he would've thought he ended up on Outset! Panic slowly starts to set in as the Hero tried to figure out where in the Great Sea he was. He sailed through a lot of ocean mass and explored a variety of islands during his quest to save his sister, Goddesses know how that spiraled out.

The last thing he could remember was a bright flash of Red, Green, and Blue, and he somehow ended up had ended up in the ocean, floating around like a plank of wood snapped off from a ship! That wicked Sorcerer must be behind this, as even Tetra wouldn't go this far to get rid of him. Memories of smashing into the side of a fortress headfirst via catapult trickled in bitterly, and he sulked as a large feeling of embarrassment slowly washed over him. After a very adorable pouting session, he sprung up to his feet to get a hold of his situation and surroundings.

It wasn't Outset, that's for sure, and despite the sense of panic that was still taking hold of him, he was slowly being calmed by the serenity of the bay. It was a pleasant feeling, if nothing else, like being blessed by a fairy. The setting sun set the water into a nice and shining crystal cover, the sand almost a pale orange. It was a nice feeling, until the sudden fact that there was a setting sun looming over the horizon hit him like a charging Gyorg and panic instantly started to settle in once again.

He didn't know what to do! The boy had never been stranded, as he had always been saved by the King of Red Lions, miraculously, so he never had been in a situation such as being marooned! As he ran around in circles whilst holding his head, eyes set into little swirls for some inane reason, he stopped to see another cliff in the distance, it might as well have been a hill from his perspective, with a figure hunched over some marker of sorts.

Excitedly, the Legendary Hero of Winds dashed on over to the dark figure, not at all stopping to question whether or not they were a friend or a foe. Although fatigue seemed to finally kick in once more as he suddenly collapsed face first at the bottom of the hill the figure was on. Luckily, said figure noticed some sort of disturbance and, in a surprising amount of speed, dashed over to our valiant Hero, and hurriedly turned him over onto his back. He could barely make out their identity, a mixture of red and black seeping into his vision. He could make out the barest traces of the words they spoke...

 _"Are you okay?"_

That's when the boy realized that he was very far away from his homeland (or home ocean if you'd like), as he only understood Hyrulian speak.

* * *

 **AN: Ha Ha! Simply put, for those of you that somehow know of me, as little of you as there is, I've decided to start up on writing fanfiction! Wooo! The Legend of Zelda series is just absolutely wonderful to me, it's something that I hold very dear to my heart. And RWBY, oh god RWBY! RWBY has quickly become something I can just grin about, especially (weirdly enough) the fanfiction. I absolutely love both series and since there aren't that many Zelda and RWBY crossovers, why not add another to the pile? Especially since most Zelda crossovers in general aren't Toon Link based!**

 **Yup, if you somehow haven't made it out already, assuming you had prior knowledge of the series and/or Wind Waker title beforehand, our main character is going to be the Hero of Winds. Shocking, I know, but you gotta admit he fits the RWBY verse a little more than most of the other Links, if only the comical animation and such.**

 **Please keep in mind that this is a 100% completely amateur work, so any help would be very appreciated. That leads me to my next topic, honest reviews. I cannot stress how badly I would need to see how my reader base (if I ever get even a semblance of one) reacts to the work. Although I know that reader shouldn't affect a story like that much, it is a big subject as I'm sure they'll have useful insight, be it positive or negative. I will of course be taking advice and deal with said advice accordingly, as this is still _My Story_ after all, but advice would still be very much appreciated from any experienced writer. This has taken a surprising amount of solo planning and thought, as I want to make this the best I can in my very limited knowledge of writing.**

 **I hope you all can bear with me if you ever decide to stick with this project, and let's see how this plays out, together!**

 **...Dear Lord that was cheesy.**


	2. Chapter 2

A lone Ruby Rose was kneeling over her mother's grave, excitedly recounting the latest happenings of school, Yang's crazy shenanigans, and the results of her training with her dear Uncle Qrow.

"And then, Uncle Qrow was like Pow! And Yang was all, 'Grr! Stop it!' But Uncle Qrow was like, 'Sorry kiddo, you're just too predictable' and then-" so said the Silver-eyed huntress-in-training as she formed a myriad of weird poses, kung fu moves, and surprisingly accurate accents to the grave marker, only to pause in surprise as she heard a light thud some ways behind her. She peeked around only to find a boy who looked to be around her age with hair brighter than Yang's in wet, tattered green clothing.

Obviously, she instantly panicked, and as her little 12-year old mindset of becoming a Hero rushed forth, she utilized her semblance and rushed towards the prone body in a flurry of roses and kicked up grass. In her panicked state of mind, she didn't think about the consequences of turning over a possibly very injured body in a very hasty manner at the time, only that she needed to help in any way she could. His eyes were slowly fluttering on his pale face, which only gave way to even more panic and desperation.

"Are you okay? Hello?! Don't go into the light!"

She shook him with a surprising amount of power, possibly further injuring his poor, weak, and, again, possibly injured body. She desperately looked around for anyone else that might be of help, as it's become clear to her that she's probably not helping by shaking him up like she would to a can of fizzy pop. 'Heh heh, Soda bubbles...' She thought wistfully, only to snap back to attention on the comically white body of the boy. If one were to look closely, they'd see something akin to what can only be described as a soul being sucked out from his mouth, open due to the shaking of his currently limp body.

"Nooo! I'm sorry! Uh, uh, oh wait, Dad can help!" Exclaimed the young Rose. Smiling to herself in determination, she rushed on over to the log cabin they called home in a growing trail of fluttering roses with another generous use of her semblance. If only she realized that she had dropped the boy at the edge of the hill sooner. Speaking of the boy, he seemed seriously ill. Dropped onto his back, limp head turned sideways, and his soul still slowly leaving his addled body. Our poor, poor Hero.

* * *

"Dad dad dad dad dad!"

Taiyang Xiao-long was enjoying the what little of his day off he had left to enjoy, as the sun set beautifully in the horizon, just atop a lush forest. Ahh, life was pretty good right now. Until his little bundle of sugar and roses came rushing into view via semblance. Of course, considering that she recently acquired aforementioned semblance, she didn't have much experience in using it and tripped over a tree root belonging to the one of trees surrounding their house.

"Dad dad dad da-Oof!" Exclaimed the little bundle of sugar and roses, adorably throwing out her hands above her head as she fell down face first, eerily similar to how a certain young boy fell down earlier. Neither of the Father-Daughter pair knew of this of course, but Taiyang was a dad. A very protective and somewhat overbearing dad, but we'll get back to that sometime soon.

"Ruby!" Taiyang shouted in worry and surprise. The father rushed over to his hurting daughter as she briefly sulked over the embarrassing fall before she seemed to remember something important. She looked up at her now very-worried father from her seat on the ground and started yelling out a rapid string of statements that only Taiyang, with his years of experience with dealing with his lovable energy-filled daughter, could understand.

"Dad, yougottacomequick! There'saboyandIthinkhemightbedyingbutIswearitisn'tmyfaultoh, dadwhatareyoudoingwegottagonownownow!"

Taiyang, of course, could only answer accordingly. "Huh?"

* * *

We now see our rescue team hurriedly bring the boy to their cabin, carefully as well now that an adult with a more developed mind was with them. They hurried him to the couch in the living room, desperate to bring him aid as soon as they could.

"Ruby, I need you to go call Miss Kei and tell her that we seriously need medical help, also call Yang and tell her to hurry home as well!" Ordered Taiyang, his prior years as an experienced Hunter coming to the forefront, along with his basic knowledge of first aid. To quickly interlude, for those of you that don't know, Taiyang Xiao-long is a retired hunter-turned-teacher and as such he would have some sort of knowledge on how to deal with this situation.

"Aye Aye Dad!" Here we could see the young rose saluting what she mentally referred to as "Boss-Dad". Boss-Dad was really cool, unlike her normal Boring-Dad who followed rules and stuff. It's why she looked up to Qrow as an idol more than her father. After all, he always told Yang and Ruby that famous life changing quote when Boring-Dad wasn't around. _'Love is for suckers and Rules is for fools, Love is for suckers and Rules is for fools'_ she chanted mentally as she hurried over to their home phone to dial up the nearest clinic owner, Shah Kei, or Miss Kei as everyone referred to her. She had a weird name, but she gave Ruby some of the best cookies ever made, second only to her Mother's of course, so she was cool in Ruby's book.

 _Ring... Ring.. Rin-_ "This is Kei Clinical, how can I help you?" A motherly voice intoned from the phone.

"Miss Kei, Miss Kei! You need to come quick! I found this boy outside but he looked like he was dead but he wasn't so I came over to get dad but I tripped an-"

"Whoa whoa whoa! Ruby, calm down honey, what's this about a boy?"

"He needs help! He's Dying But I Swear It's Not My Fault!"

"Okay! I'll come over as soon as I can, I trust that your dad is taking care of him?"

The little rose looked back over to see her dad fussing over the aforementioned boy, panicking over the fact that his complexion was somehow getting even more paler as he looked liked all the air was sucked out of him, frail and bony, and the fact that Ruby could now see the ghost of his soul hovering over his mouth now. But since it was Boss-Dad, she assumed he knew what he was doing. He usually did after all, and that's part of the reason he was cool.

"Uhh, yeah! He's totally got it covered Miss Kei!"

"Ok...? Anyways I'll hurry on over as soon as I can, so just make sure the boy doesn't go into the light, okay?"

"Already got it covered Miss Kei, no need to worry!"

As the call ended and Ruby quickly switched gears to call her Older Sister, allow me to explain some things you might not know. Patch, although growing, is still a relatively small town and group of people scattered around the island. They do have a hunter-training school yes, but that's due to the fact that the island is a suitable place for some Hunters to retire to from their gruesome jobs and relax. So it's understandable that they don't exactly have a hospital, but a scattered group of Doctors, nurses, healers and such in designated clinics, Miss Kei was obviously the owner of the Kei Clinical and was the closest to the Xiao-Long household, so she was their go-to Doctor of sorts. Ah, now that we have that covered and Ruby had finished her call with Yang, we now currently see her waiting patiently for the lovely and ever-so helpful Miss Kei, nibbling on a cookie with a glass of milk at her side as Taiyang was seriously panicking on how to prevent the strange new boy from going into the light.


	3. Chapter 3

_3 Balls of pure light could be seen in a circular arena of sorts that was slowly filling up with water, at least it seemed to be, yet the water level didn't change at all. The Blue and Green balls were side by side, dancing against the Red ball that seemed to pulse even brighter with_ ** _Power_** _every_ _now and then as it danced with them from across the room, joining with them periodically. It was a beautiful sight, but it had a sense of mortality, as if this was more than just a dance between 3 seemingly balls of light_

 _Then, the Green one suddenly pounced, shining brighter than both the Red and Blue combined as it seemed to have brought another light to the mix, but it isn't clear. It visibly struck down the Red one, as the Red one seemed to have stilled. Glowing somehow angrily, the wrath somehow being emitted and the pure presence seems to be overwhelming, but the Green one just seemed to glow brighter and brighter, filling the room and vision with a sense of surety and_ ** _Courage_** _._

 _The Blue one seemed to have stilled as well, desperately flickering as it tried to get a hold of the situation. It quickly formed some sort of light similar to the one that appeared with the Green one. The presence of yet another light quickly bathed the room in a myriad of bright colors, all flashing between Red, Blue, and Green. The surety of the Green one washed over the blue, and a feeling of_ ** _Wisdom_** _and knowing emanated from it, knowing exactly what must be done as the Red ball desperately tried a last-ditch effort._

 _The Lights kept on coalescing and turning brighter and brighter, until it all happened at once. The lights all merged onto the same point as the Red and Green, turning into a Mass of_ ** _Golden Light_** _, forming and converging. Alas, something went amiss, as the Mass quickly burst, the Green suddenly disappearing, a dull gray speck of light in place of Red, and the Blue was shattered into fragments._

 _Then, it all faded away into black. The Hero could make out three melodious voices, all speaking in perfect, ringing unison._

 ** _"Oh Champion of Farore, Hero of Winds. We ask of you to help us yet again, restore balance to the Triforce. Restore the dull of sheen of_** ** _Power_** ** _, repair the fragments of_** ** _Wisdom_** ** _, and find the lost_** ** _Courage_** ** _. Champion of Farore, Chosen Hero, we beg of thee, Rise and answer to the call of your Goddesses once more..."_**

* * *

The Chosen Hero awoke with a start, exclaiming with a loud "Ahhh!" He quickly started examining his surroundings, months of combat experience through trial-by-fire scenarios quickly came to hand. He was in a homely bedroom, the plush white sheets and equally white pillows he had been sleeping on was what he first noticed. There was a window a few feet away from his bedding, and he could see the cusp of dawn slowly spilling forth over a lush treeline and various hills. It was like a whole new world to him, as he had never seen so many trees and hillocks gathered in one place. Even Outset couldn't compare to this!

Lost in his thoughts, our battle-honed warrior didn't notice the small bundle of red and black next to him, stirring ever so slightly. It wasn't until it let out a large yawn and stretched that the Hero decided to pay attention to the room he was in once more, more specficially, the figure next to him. It was a girl that wasn't much younger than him by the looks of things, short-cut black hair with red highlighted tips framed her childish face that exuded a certain naivety only seen in, well, children. An ensemble of red and black filtered in as he examined her more closely. She seemed to have some sort of hooded cloak on top of what seemed to be home clothes.

Home clothes, the Hero dearly missed his Home clothes and more importantly, he missed home. The last he saw of Aryll was when she was pulled away by Gonzo carrying her to safety, and he's barely seen his Grandmother at all!

It was here that while our hero got distracted yet again by worries about his family and friends, clutching his head with both hands as his eyes swirled about once more, the girl seemed to have finally come to her senses.

" _Ah! You're awake!_ "

Unintelligible sounds put together that sounded vaguely like someone trying to talk interrupted the blonde's thoughts as the brunette started talking in a rapid fashion. He quickly became overwhelmed and desperately signaled the ball of energy to quiet down. Unfortunately, it seems that the girl didn't know any decent social cues as she still continued with her rapid-fire string of words the boy couldn't make out.

" _What happened to you? Are you okay?! Why are your clothes so messy, wow your hair is brighter than Yang's!_ " And so on. It was only until he put a hand to her mouth and shushed her in the (hopefully) universal gesture for _Shh!_ It seemed to work as the girl stopped her tirade and focused on the boy. She seemed to be focusing a bit too much, as she had gotten a glimpse of his Hyrulian Ears. Just as she was about to ask a question, a woman with silver hair tied up into a bun and the aura of a mother about to scold a child came into the room from the door that he apparently didn't pay attention to. Go figure.

" _Ruby, I told you not to disturb him! He desperately needs his sleep!"_

" _But Miss Kei, I had so many questions, and he has the same-_ "

" _No buts missy! Now go outside and eat breakfast with your family or you won't get anymore cookies from me ever again, you got that?"_

Before the Hero could make heads or tails of what was going on, the girl suddenly zoomed out the room, only to crash into something as he had heard a large thud and a distinct masculine voice cry out in worry. The woman on the other hand only sighed at the girl's antics before she kneeled down next to the sat next to the boy resting on the bed.

" _Well there's no use in keeping you asleep considering how awake you seem right now. Good Oum, you seem nothing like you did yesterday! I know aura helps with the healing process, but surely not this drastically, right?"_

Again, the Hero couldn't make out any of the words she spoke, so he tried to look as confused and bemused as possible. He might not have talked much, but his facial expressions were honed to perfection in the days of staying silent, training to catch the pigs on Outset as stealthily as he could. He could act out a whole myriad of sentences to anyone who knew him well enough with just his facial expressions alone! This seemed to have saved the day yet again, as the woman quickly realized he was puzzled over something.

" _Is something wrong?_ "

He shook his head.

" _Are you sure?_ "

He shook his head.

" _You aren't sure?_ "

He shook his head yet again.

" _So are you sure or unsure?_ "

He shook his head, this time with a shrug of his shoulders. Hopefully that would convey his thoughts enough.

Sadly, it did not. " _So you don't know?_ "

Almost at his breaking limit, the boy let out a sigh of exasperation as he began an intense session of expressions and poses, conveying his every thought into movement as he tried to explain to the woman that he simply did not understand her. It looked like some form of interpretive dance, and the woman was impressed, thinking that it was his way of saying he was all better, so she clapped excitedly once he was finished. Not having anyone clap for him before, he quickly bowed deeply and repeatedly whilst he had one arm rubbing the back of his head. Then he realized he got nowhere with that.

Depressed and dismayed, the hero sat back down onto the bed and let out another sigh, this time one that did convey his sadness to the woman as she stared at him, brown eyes filled with worry. He looked around for another means of communication, until his eyes landed on a book on the nightstand next to him. As if struck with pure brilliance, he jumped out of the bed with a happy grin and quickly grabbed the book. He sat back down in front of the now very confused but slightly amused woman and began to flip through the pages. He made signals and gestures, each trying to convey that he didn't know a single one.

As he continued his act, the woman caught a glimpse of something she thought she'd never see on another person outside her family. The pointed ears of a Hylian. Quick to not jump to conclusions, she tried asking him something in Hyrulian.

"Ar you alrite?"

She was a bit rusty, but recognition quickly shown in the boy's eyes as he shouted excitedly and did a merry little dance around her. She giggled with pure amusement, the boy exuding such sheer levels of **adorable** in front of her. She looked back to the book and had an idea. Quickly leaving the room in an obvious search for something, the Hero continued his dancing and waited for her to get back. Once she came back, she had some sort of parchment and stick in her hand. Grabbing the parchment, the woman quickly scribbled something in Hyrulian.

"What is your name?" It read. Excitedly with newfound energy even the Hero himself didn't know he had, he wrote down his name for the Silver-haired doctor in front of him.

"My name is Link." He wrote.

* * *

 **AN: I honestly have a newfound respect for all writers out there. This can be seriously hard, I'm barely getting by only because of meticulous planning but even then I gotta improv here and there and I gotta proofread and aghhh! For those of you wondering about our dear Miss Kei, I got her name from an anagram of Sheikah! A bit obvious and easily coincidental with how Link seemed to find someone that knew the Hyrulian language almost straight away, but it'll play into plot more. Whether or not the Sheikah tribe will be implemented into this story is yet to be seen, as if I'm implying that a part of the warrior tribe had settled in Remnant, that alone can give way to a bunch of other things that could have happened. Hell, I could make it so that Faunus are just weird Human and Hylian hybrids! I'm not the most creative person around, so this had me revising and redoing a bunch of things over and over again, and even then it seems extremely short. It seems I have yet even more planning to do. Thanks if you're still reading this!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Can I just stress how annoying the Zelda timelines can be? Despite my somewhat reasonable and deep understanding of the lore, there's the fact that the timelines can be so convoluted. I've been stressing over just how I was gonna implement Miss Kei's lineage into the mix, and if I went a certain route I would have to say this and that because of some weird thing a previous Hero did in this timeline and that. The thing with all the Heroes existing and how far apart each is spread from their set timelines, it's very easy to assume that there could be a whole new set of 20 other incarnations of Link just not yet told because they simply didn't have a game.**

 **Anyways, if I implied that Miss Kei is in fact a Shiekah, I would have to specify just how far their ties go. They could be ancient, going as far as the moment Grimm were conceived into Remnant, or it could be a few hundred years ago, or even a few generations. But each one all imply the same thing, who's to say the Shiekah are the only Hyrule natives, or natives from the Legend of Zelda world, brought into Remnant for whatever reason? That right there will be a key point to how I work around with each specific encounter and such, and I hate myself for it. Freaking timelines.**

* * *

"Sooo... his name is Link?"

It was a beautiful morning. The Sun was just above the horizon, basking the island of Patch in a lovely bright light that signaled the start of a new day. The trees and grass glistened ever so slightly from fresh morning dew, as it had drizzled a bit over night. Yang was slightly dismayed at that, as the humidity would get to her hair and she didn't appreciate outside interference with her hair, even if she approved of it. Her adorkable little sister had managed to get into more trouble, as much as she denied it, and found a boy who looked to be a bit younger than herself. He was supposedly collapsed at the bottom of the Hill, face first into the grass and sickly.

The younger Xiao-Long couldn't help but think that her family's descriptions of the state of his health seemed to be deeply exaggerated, as he was already up and about with a small goofy smile, standing next to Miss Kei.

"I dunno, that's what Miss Kei said. Anyways, can you believe it, Yang?! I saved him Yang, saved him! I'm a hero!" Little Ruby Rose and her lifelong dream of becoming a hero just like her Mother was slowly getting realized, this only was a bigger step up. Sadly, the brawler had to squash her sister's rapidly growing ego before it got her hurt in some way. She always got into these weird situations and she hopefully tried to avoid one as much as she could.

 _*Generic flashback sequence is a go~*_

 _Here we see a 7-year old Ruby Rose and 9-year old Yang Xiao-Long, sitting together at the edge of a table across from their coolest uncle. "And that's why you don't drink before getting ready to fight an army of Beowolves in nothing but your boxers kids." He, of course, was imparting the wisdom only attained by years of experience in being a hunter as good as he was. His nieces were staring up at him with clear childlike awe, sparkles dancing in their big eyes, as he prepared to recount another tale of his epics._

 _"Now, have I ever told you girls the time I threw your dad into a Nevermore nest?" The children could only shake their heads excitedly, so the Crow only chuckled as he took out his flask and prepared to take a hearty swig of whiskey. Now, before we continue on, let me pause yet again and state that Qrow was indeed a role model, and probably still is, of the young Rose and Xiao-Long. It's only understandable that their impressionable minds would easily try to fit themselves to whatever he did, to be as cool as their coolest uncle was._

 _"Hey uncle Qrow! If we drank that stuff, would we be as cool as you are?!" Excitedly questioned the blonde-haired girl, ready to be as cool and hip as ever before. It was only thanks to years of dealing with pressure that Qrow was able to quickly find a way around this little problem._

 _"Nah, when you're older I'll give you some." A smooth answer as ever from such a smooth player, Qrow mentally patted himself on the back and began to take two congratulatory extra swigs from his possibly bottomless flask, only to find it missing. It's obvious enough to say that Qrow prided himself on his abilities as a hunter, so when his dear flask had escaped his grasp, he could only panic in clear worry and frustration for being caught off-guard. He turned around, hoping to ask Tai not to do anything to the flask, only to find his Brother not there. Puzzled, the Crow turned around with a minor frown, only to gape at the sight of a little brunette with red highlighted tips gleefully chugging down his beloved friend. As Ruby Rose stopped chugging to take a breath and wipe her mouth clean with her pyjama sleeve, she paused, sensing some sort of quiet. She turned to look at her sister and uncle, gazes of admiration and horror respectively._

 _Cutely tilting her head to the left slightly in question, she was going to ask what was wrong with her family, 'til a sound all of the family would soon come to fear came out of the little 7-year old's mouth._

 _*Hiccup!*_

 _*Flashback sequence is now closed*_

Yang shuddered in horror at what happened afterwards as she desperately tried to bury the memory deep within the recesses of her mind. Quickly she tried to amend the (in her eyes) situation in the nicest way possible. "I'm pretty sure Miss Kei and Dad were the ones that saved him, but I'm still proud of you!" Wanting to steer clear of the topic as her sister sulked on the couch, the young brawler turned to the boy standing next to Miss Kei with curiosity and a bit of scrutiny. Despite having looked only a tad bit younger than her, he was pretty short. Yang knew she was tall for her age, but the kid was barely two inches taller than Ruby! He still had his tattered green clothing on for whatever reason, dad probably forgot to get a spare set for him. He had mischievous deep green eyes that shone like dark emeralds, with a hint of something else she couldn't place.

But the cause for her (admittedly) growing jealously was the fact that his hair looked _Perfect!_ Even if he wasn't on death's doorstep like her family explicitly explained, there was no way anyone's hair was that nice! Short cut hair with bangs brushed to one side, somehow select groupings of it spiked out in one direction. It was lightly tousled, as if the wind itself took care of him with a gentle morning breeze. Did she mention how _Shiny_ it was?! It was almost _glowing_ , as if it radiated brilliance. Yang, as previously stated, prided herself on her hair, and seeing a boy who probably took absolutely no care of his own whilst simultaneously having what was probably the most gorgeous set of blonde locks Yang would ever see in her life could only send her into a growing fit a feminine jealousy.

"You know what? I'm gonna talk to him." The young Xiao-Long's voice held a certain snark to it and left no room for question as she stomped on over to the now confused boy. He had noticed her staring a while ago and was wondering if he had done something wrong, evident by the very expressive confusion and worry written clear on his face. Yang had started started to call out to him. "Hey! What Are.. you... doing..."

Her outburst had caught everyone's attention, as all activity in the room paused, but she didn't care. All she cared about was his beautiful deep emerald eyes staring into her bright Violet amethysts. With a growing blush, she softly whispered to herself a single word, with emotion deep and clear to the boy. "Beautiful..."

* * *

Shah Kei honestly didn't know what to expect from the boy. She _certainly_ didn't expect him to be a Hylian! And she _Certainly_ didn't expect him to almost fully recover from a near-death experience over the span of a night. It was unheard of! No one, not even hunters with boundless reserves of aura healed that quickly. Imagine her utter surprise when she later found out that he _had no Aura_ ** _._** Taiyang had wanted to check up on his aura reserves and see if he was doing okay in that regard, only for a gray bar to show up on the scroll, shocking both adults into silence. This defied all medical logic she knew, it was simply unfathomable.

"I'm telling you Kei, there's something going on here!" Taiyang, being the over-protective worrywart of a father that he was was quick to jump to conclusions soon after she expressed her worries about the logic-defying Hylian. However, the silver-haired doctor was much more level-headed and as a fellow Hylian (albeit part-Hylian) she hoped to amend the situation and come to an understanding.

"There's nothing to worry about, Tai. As annoyed as I am with this break into my whole dedicated career, we mustn't jump to conclusions. He obviously had a bad time before Ruby found him, so at least cut him some slack. He barely knows what's going on!" She gestured to the boy standing at her side in the kitchen as he gave her a goofy grin. She peered over to where Ruby and Yang were in the living room, sitting on the couch. Ruby was animatedly talk to her sister whilst Yang seemed to have inherited some of her father's over-protectiveness, as she gave the boy what looked to be a questionable glare. Whether or not he seemed to notice, the doctor didn't care as she tried to help her fellow Hylian.

Tai had slowly relaxed into a sort of pout, not fitting his rugged face at all as he briefly sulked over his loss. She giggled slightly, amused by the fact that the retired hunter didn't take losses so easily. "Fine, but you gotta explain that if he stays here he's gotta stay as far away from my-" the father started, only to be cut off by an exclamation from his yellow-haired daughter. Quickly, his heart swelled with pride as she seemed to have inherited some of his protective traits, and eagerly awaited to see what she would do. Shah was confused and slightly worried, ready to intervene if worse comes to worse. Thankfully, the younger of the Xiao-Longs seemed to have calmed down as she stared at the younger Hylian with an unreadable expression. There was a hint of red in her cheeks that was slowly growing, and the older woman had to briefly cover her mouth with a hand as she giggled to herself with more amusement than she had earlier today. Taiyang, however, was horrified at what he had heard come out of his dear daughter's mouth. "Beautiful..."

* * *

 **AN: Please keep in mind of the Genres the story is filed under. Humor and Adventure, so they will be respectively, Humor and Adventure filled. Romance will either be sub-plot or for amusing situations for either gender. These chapters are kinda short, and I don't like that, so hopefully I can amend that, although that would obviously affect update schedule and timing. Add in the fact that this hit me as a strike of inspiration and I've been working on it for the past few days, I will probably need to take a break, hopefully I'll be able to work out an update schedule that is both reasonable with chapter length and quality, whilst not burning out halfway through the story. That would suck.**

 **Again, please leave any sort of reviews that might help me gain insight on how you yourself as the reader sees this, as a more diverse sect of answers will help me discern what works and doesn't work. Any advice helps as well. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: A thousand apologies if you somehow get random notifications of updates from this story even though there hasn't actually been a chapter update, that's simply because I take a partially edited version of a chapter, upload it, and then read it on my phone for any discrepancies as I'm assuming people use the fanfiction app more than the desktop version because it's amazing, so I try to pander to the format on the phone more so than on the desktop version. Also it's my way of proofreading.**

Okay, now we can move onto reading out sentences. Link carefully read the words eligible to him, thanking the Goddesses once more for the blessing in the form of a woman he now knew as Shah Kei. The hylian boy nodded his head rapidly and excitedly, eager to start again as he was surprisingly fascinated with the new language. Maybe it was the fact that he knew he was effectively alone in unknown territory, doing his best to adapt to the situation. Maybe it was the fact that he was curious for knowledge, as he had discovered quite of bit of ancient relics, tomes, scrolls and the like from his many travels to various dungeons and crypts around the Great Sea.

Maybe it was the fact that the Woman beside him was a Goddess in his eyes, perfect in every way from her tanned skin to her contrasting silver hair, and he simply wanted to spend as much time as possible with her. Nobody could possibly claim to know what goes on in Link's head, not even himself, but he usually didn't claim anything as he rarely ever talked.

Sadly however, the process of learning a completely new language was understandably difficult. It had been three days since he woke up in the house he now snagged as the Crazy Log Cabin, the residents all being a bit crazy (or scary) in some ways. The father always glared at him for reasons he could never quite figure out, eyes filled with loathing as he moved around the house to get some sort of familiarity with the home. The blonde girl with surprising eyes of violet had acted very peculiarly around him, muttering weird nothings to herself, glancing at him with a strange look in her eyes, and occasionally smacking her cheeks with both hands as if trying to wake up from a dream.

The one he was least wary of was of course the one he was also most grateful for, she was still a bit crazy though. She was apparently also the daughter and sister to the previously mentioned family members, but he couldn't fathom how as she looked nothing like them. Her equally surprising silver eyes were always filled with childlike wonderment and naivety as she always seemed to be hopped up on some sort of sugar, usually cookies. She was unnaturally quick, her little body zooming around as if the wind itself carried her it seemed, and she seemed to have an endless amount of questions for him, which he still couldn't answer due to the language barrier.

All in all it was a very strange place, but it felt like home. The residents had graciously allowed him to stay, as long as he helped around and done his part, but of course, he was still a child and he hated work. He didn't want to become a glorified maid in the Crazy Log Cabin! He tried to plead to the Goddess in mortal flesh as he looked up at her with his best puppy-wolfos face expression, but since his innate adorableness seemed to come out naturally, he looked only looked pained to her and her doctor mindset and motherly instincts quickly stepped in. She explained to him that she didn't have any space at her home, due to it also being a clinic and such, so she couldn't accommodate for him.

It was very inconvenient, but he grudgingly accepted it with a pout and a cross of his arms. It turned out to be not that bad, as he quickly learned signals and gestures on what to do and how to help from the "Taiyang" man, and helped around as best he could. It was simple enough, clean the dishes with some sort of magic water tap, clean the house, and chop some wood. He didn't see a fireplace or a stove, so he didn't know why he had to chop wood and complained about it as best as he could, but two stern glares from two blondes had quickly stopped his tirade. He could swear he would feel a pair of eyes watching him as he worked, especially as he chopped the wood.

But he was getting sidetracked, as he was spending a lovely day of learning with a lovely woman in a lovely clinic. It was nice. He was snapped from his daydreaming as Miss Kei gestured for him to read out the sentences. Anything for his Goddess.

* * *

After another session of trying and barely succeeding in his quest to learn a completely new language, Link started heading down the path in his still tattered green clothes. As much as he hated the Hero's Clothes when he first got them, as they were dreadfully unfit for a tropical climate, he'd grown attached to them set because they'd been with him through thick and thin, so seeing something so dear to him in such a state only saddened the displaced Hero.

It was almost sundown, the afternoon sun slowly heading it's way to the horizon and he quickened his pace, most likely needing to help with supper preparations. The Kei Clincal/Household was pretty isolated, as were the rest of the buildings of Patch he noticed, so the rough dirt path he was on was quiet. The child-sailor liked his peace, his time on the ocean made him appreciate serenity for what it was, but something was off. His battle-honed instincts gained from pure trial-by-fire combat and situations quickly came into play as he scanned his surroundings, keeping his cool. He noted that the birds weren't chirping as they usually would when he previously went home from his sessions with Kei, the insects weren't buzzing, and everything just seemed quiet. He knew he was being watched, but couldn't discern if it was a friend or a foe.

He slowly quickened his pace, trying to get as close to the house as possible in case anything went wrong, and the presence followed him. He caught a glimpse of orange eyes following his every move in one direction, a blur of black and white in the other, but the Warrior kept his cool. Flashes of his training with Orca flickered through his head and he calmed his nerves, his eyes scanning every indent of the surrounding treeline as best he could. It carried on for a while, 'til he suddenly stopped. He was close enough, should anything happen and he couldn't handle it, the family in the log cabin ahead would know. He would try to keep civilians out of this as best he could and whilst simultaneously having a contingency plan for help as he knew they would call for it.

His musings were snapped by an apparently impatient stalker of his, dark orange eyes somehow gleaming a menacing red in the sunlight as it pounced from the surrounding cover of trees and various bushes. He had never actually seen a Wolfos in person before, as they were myths around the Great Sea, but even he knew something was off about this one. It was almost twice as big as he was, but that wasn't saying a lot, covered in pitch black fur that seemed to suck in the surrounding light, with small bone-white spikes on it's forearms and legs. It's most noticeable feature was the white mask covering it's face and part of it's muzzle, having distinct red lines decorating it. He dubbed it a Dark-Wolfos.

It stalked him, circling him and slowly closing in with every rotation and eyes locked onto his. He stared back with a fierce glare that was a sudden contrast from the so far goofy and happy boy that he was. The Dark-Wolfos' impatience made itself known once again as it snarled and pounced, bone white teeth gleaming in the now fading sun. The boy-turned-warrior was quick to jump out of the way, tucking into a roll as it quickly swiveled on it's forepaw for another run. Seeing as he was at a disadvantage and knowing that there was at least one more somewhere in the surrounding area, he waited for it to close in before jumping high suddenly, kicking off the Wolfos' bone-mask for extra height and momentum. He quickly noted another dark figure moving out of some foliage in the corner of his eye, so he knew he had to be quick.

But the Hero was not a Brawler, he was a Warrior. He had refined an unorthodox set of skills meant to be used with weapons, yet he only had instincts at his disposal. He needed a Weapon. He cursed himself for realizing that in all his time here, he did not once go to look for his missing items. He was foolish, the items and weapons that had helped him for so long now nowhere to be seen, and he was paying the price. Yet it seemed the Goddesses were smiling upon their Hero of Winds, as he felt something in his pocket.

Strange, he was sure he checked his pockets before and found nothing of his old belongings, but he felt the familiar feel of a slender, ornate stick. Quickly pulling it out of his pocket, he realized that it was the one thing that he cherished more than anything else along his journey. It was, after all, the sole reason of why his title was the Hero of the Winds. In his hand was the legendary baton that was used to play music for the Gods themselves, the **Wind Waker**.

He didn't have time to question why the Wind Waker was in his possession without him noticing, as he was now surrounded, three similar looking Dark-Wolfos circled him, each mask slightly more different than the last. They were oozing surety of prey, knowing that they would easily overpower the little Hylian. Two pounced at him from his left and right, the last closing in on him from the front. In another surprising show of acrobatics for his lithe body, the boy quickly back-flipped, hand poised at the ready. In his travels, he found the Wind Waker a foolish little thing despite the fact that it could control the very winds themselves at a whim. What use would it be to him in a dungeon, he questioned. Along the way, he slowly grew more and more attached to the baton, as it saved him time and time again. It seems it would save him yet another time.

Hands flowing in a quick and precise motion, a sudden gust flowed under him and towards his Dark adversaries. They were stunned, knocked off their paws as their minds tried to play catch up. The Hero of Winds didn't stop, as he suddenly snapped the baton towards one direction, eyes instantly closed in complete calm and concentration. There was a chorus of melodic and ghostly singing in his head, and he built up the suspense.

The wind followed his every command, throwing the Wolfos around as if they were mere dandelions being whipped within a breeze. The singing was slowly intensifying, the wind with it. Leaves were leaving their resting places on branches, fallen sticks and foliage brought up in a flurry as the Conductor played his song. His hands flowed like water, signalling how the chorus in his mind should sing, where the wind would blow. It was a song of combat, of a great and dramatic battle, and it was conveyed through the wind.

The Wolfos were in a complete state of agony, being thrown around like mere play-things underneath the power of something far greater than they. Their skin was breaking, torn apart by sharp gusts, and they could do nothing. They could hear some sort of melody, some sort of voice in tune with the melody. It hurt them more than the sharp gusts. It was holy, pure, everything they stood against.

Whether or not the Conductor seemed to notice, it wasn't shown as he played his deadly song, pitying the suffering souls. In a final act he sped the chorus up, their singing intensifying yet again, growing louder and louder until he raised his arms, poised high above his head and flourished them downwards in a neck-breaking speed. The Dark-Beasts, now high in the air, dropped to the ground with a crash. They were no more, the wind scattering their smoking remains. The deed was done, but the Hero felt remorse for what he had wrought.

He made them suffer, that was clear to him. He could hear it through the wind that they were being tortured, through the chorus that they wanted it to stop. He was better than this, so he vowed to never make another soul suffer like that again.

He quietly turned around, hoping Taiyang wasn't cross with him for being late to supper, only to find the whole family standing in front of their doorstep, mouths wide open and eyes shining in clear confusion and awe at the spectacle. In all his years of experience, Tai had never seen anything like that. It was morbidly beautiful. Link, being the awkward kid that he was, quickly put a hand to the back of his head and avoided their gazes, hoping to fight off the embarrassed blush that he felt burn through his face.

He had a lot of explaining to do it seemed. If only he could get around the language barrier.

 **AN: As tiring as that was, does anyone notice that it feels like I'm just filling air with random vocabulary? It feels like that for me. I had no idea how to go about writing a battle scene, but it had to be done. I personally feel like the Wind Waker was just treated as a pure utility item in-game despite being a legendary item almost on par with the Master Sword. Plus, why be the Hero of Winds if you only used the wind to get around an ocean? Taking something like the Wind Waker for granted is a mistake was what I tried to convey through this, and hopefully in this form it's clear enough. Chapter still felt too short, as most of the other chapters were like half-filled by pure AN alone, so sorry about that.**

 **Any thoughts about my first battle scene? What was bad, what was good, what was just weird, all that stuff. Hope to hear from any of you soon!**


	6. Chapter 6

Ruby was the first to notice the signature growling of Beowolves outside, and ran to tell fer father with Yang tagging along curiously. Once they reach the door, their father signaled for them to be quiet, as they were huntresses-in-training so they knew basic hand signals. As he slowly opened the door, his eyes grew wide as he saw their new tenant circled by three young Beowolves, as shown by their spikes and mask. Yang and Ruby were horrified, not wanting to lose another person they knew as it happened before, so they tried to rush for the boy. It was too late, the Grimm pounced and rushed upon him. Taiyang knew it, Yang and Ruby knew it. He was going to die.

Then suddenly, something amazing happened. With cat-like grace, the blonde-haired boy they had come to know as Link had back-flipped, holding some sort of stick that oddly looked like a wand. They stopped in their tracks along with the Beowolves, and before anyone could figure out what was going on, Link flourished his hands in an obviously experienced manner. They were confused, why wasn't he running and calling for help? It wasn't until the wind was suddenly blowing and the Grimm knocked off their paws that they began to piece together what was happening. Then they heard a crowd of disembodied voices from every direction. It was small at first, until more and more joined and the family were very confused and slightly frightened, Taiyang instantly huddling around his little girls.

They grew louder and the wind blew harder, in the distance they could see the three Beowolves now being tossed around in the _air_ in seemingly random directions. Up, left, right, down, they were caught in _group of gusts_ not even forming a tornado. The boy was controlling the wind, they realized. The singing suddenly sped up more and more, with it the gusts of wind that levitated the Grimm. The family did not know what was going on, they knew the boy didn't have a semblance if he didn't have any aura. Even on the off chance that he had just unlocked it, he looked too experienced in doing whatever it was that he was doing for it to be a recently acquired semblance.

Each of them noticed a high point in the music as they saw Link raise his hands, and dropped them down in an very quick and elegant manner, the music and wind suddenly going low and stopping. The wolves crashed onto the dirt path leading to their home, each one dissipating at a surprising rate as the wind blew the smoke coming off their remains away. Taiyang was mystified, Yang with a heavy blush at how in control the boy seemed and was awed at the display, and Ruby was screaming to herself on the inside, excitedly exclaiming that it was the _coolest_ thing she's ever saw but she couldn't seem to form coherent words.

They noticed that the boy had turned around, only to look down at the ground in an embarrassed manner as he had his right hand behind his messy blonde hair, his left holding the weird silver wand he used earlier. He quickly ushered them inside whilst still looking at the ground in clear embarrassment, his pointed ears now cherry red. If it was any other situation, they would have laughed at his embarrassment for a bit, as it was almost on Ruby levels of adoring, but it wasn't the time and everyone had questions that needed answering. If only they could get around the language barrier.

Everyone was sitting around the dinner table as they tried to ask Link a string of questions that seemed to much for the poor boy, his brain not being able to process everything going on around him evidenced by the comical swirls in his eyes and limp head moving around in a circular fashion. The other two blondes decided he had enough, as they could get answers when they met up with Miss Kei. Ruby, being the socially awkward bundle of sugar and roses that she is, had no idea that was barely coherent, barraging him with questions about his wand, funnily.

"Is that your weapon?! Can I see it, why is it so small? How did you do all that weird magic?! You went like woosh! Vwoom! Does it use gravity dust or something, was it your semblance?! I thought you did-" The young rose obviously would've went on for hours if she wasn't shushed by her father so suddenly, him gesturing to the fact that Link seemingly passed out. She panicked, hoping that she didn't somehow kill him again (not that she was responsible for the first time mind you!) and hoped to help the boy.

As both Xiao-Longs laughed at the display, the boy slowly snapped out of it, worry clear in his face. What it was for, no one else at the table could tell, so they could only give the boy meaningful looks and hoped his stress would go away soon. He was slightly thankful for their support it seemed, and nodded with a small, humble smile. It felt nice, Ruby realized. Them supporting each other even though they didn't know what the other group was saying at all. If this having friends is like, she wouldn't mind as much.

* * *

It was into late morning we find Ruby Rose and her Sister in their backyard, standing by while Miss Kei acted as a translator for Link and their Father. It was an odd sight - seeing him start to hurriedly, as emotion was one of the only ways they could possibly communicate with Link - speak only for Miss Kei to write it down for the boy. Speaking of Link, he still seemed to be worried. He looked antsy, fidgeting in place, his left hand occasionally going into his pocket, and he always looked around. Yang assumed he was worried about the Beowolves still, but Ruby knew something was off. The intuition of a 12-year old girl can be surprising, as she recalled that his weapon was held in his left hand yesterday and he seemed to be longing for something. Did he need to find something? Was he finding some _one_? Was he stranded from his life-long love and he needed to go back onto an epic quest with with trusty magical wand to save her?!

Ruby excitedly and animatedly talked to Yang about the possibilities of his worries, which seemed like a bad thing to say, but Yang knew how Ruby got with her imagination. She wasn't exactly fond of the whole life-long love deal despite barely knowing the boy and only ever watched him from a certain, reasonable distance every now and then. Let it be known that Yang Xiao-Long did _not_ , she repeats, _not_ chase after boys. They chased after her. She was at the tender age of 14, but already her womanly assets were growing in and she knew she was beautiful. Why did _she_ need to swoon over a mysterious boy with his perfect hair and... perfect eyes... his perfect- Whoa there! Calm yourself Xiao-Long!

Ruby worried over her sister again, the blonde seemed to be in a state of worry, delusion, and something else her bright silver-eyes couldn't detect. She amounted it to worry for their new friend, as he looked to the distance distractedly, but no one else seemed to notice as their father was recounting what exactly happened last night to Miss Kei, and Yang was slapping her cheeks for some reason. Curiously, she decided to walk over to the boy, said boy noticing her approach and waved, unsure in the action. She waved back and quickly ran over with more enthusiasm, preparing to ask him another question he could barely understand. It was only until Link quickly gestured the universal Shushing move (Clench one fist with your index-finger poised straight up, apply said finger close to your lips, and go _Shhh!_ as loud as possible) that she realized what she was about to do and tried to apologize, only to be shushed by the universal Shushing move yet again. It seemed she has to play a game of charades.

Fortunately for Link, Ruby was a Master of Charades! During game night every Thursday, if they ever decided to play charades, Ruby won all 6 times out of 10 they play per night. With a newfound resolve, she acted out a series of jigs, poses, and cool action moves, hoping that it would be clear to the boy. Luckily for her, Link was an absolute master of expressions, using his weird way of communicating by replying with his own set of jigs, poses, and cool action moves. Ruby's eyes sparkled in joy; she had finally found another Charades Master! Link was just happy that he wasn't the weird one out in this case, as his form of communication always seemed to unnerve people. Tetra was extremely judgmental, Aryll and his Grandmother just laughed at his poses, and the King of Red Lions always seemed uncomfortable whenever he tried to rant about something through interpretive dance.

Finding a comrade in one another, the boy and the girl hugged each other, thankful for their knowledge in the way of Charades. Unfortunately, they seem to have gathered a crowd of 3 people, people that they already seem to know. Taiyang seemed ready to **_murder_** the kid that dared to touch his little Rose, with Kei desperaely holding him back as best she could. Yang seemed torn, wanting to sulk but knowing it would be completely out of character for her, so instead she just seemed constipated. It was a strange turn of events, but one the duo apparently had to block out of their minds as the Blonde of the two quickly did a series of intricate moves.

A variety of actions ranging from twirling some sort of rope, holding both hands high above his head and smashing them down, nocking an invisible arrow with an equally invisible bow, and between each action he pointed to his little silver wand. Then he put on another set of facial expressions that all seemed puzzled, as if he was lost and looking for something. Ruby, again showing intuition of someone that can only be experienced in the ways of the Charade, quickly nodded once she got a sense of what he wanted. Putting together the pieces like some sort of jigsaw puzzle, she could only deduce that he was missing some belongings of his! Quickly posing back for confirmation, her question was answered as the blonde boy had tears of pride and joy glisten in his eyes. He quickly got onto his knees and bowed before his partner, throwing his hands and torso up and down in a frantic and slightly fanatic way.

Ruby, now slightly embarrassed, turned around to explain to their now dumbfounded audience. "He's looking for some stuff he lost! Well it's that or he really needs to pee but can't find the bathroom." Link nodded, putting his full faith in his silver-eyed ally despite having no idea what she just said to their audience. The three shared glances, unsure about the whole thing, but Miss Kei stepped in to play peacemaker as she was the most level-headed one.

"Well didn't you say you found him at the bottom of a hill? Maybe if you start from there you can find some of his belongings." The doctor chimed in.

The family of three were surprised and slightly saddened by the mention of the Hill, but with renewed vigor, the silver-eyed huntress-in-training was eager to start looking. With another very liberal use of her semblance, Ruby rushed into the house to grab her baby. It was a seemingly black metal box with no opening- besides a small button. Crescent Rose, a work-in-progress HCSS, High-Caliber-Sniper-Scythe. She came up with the idea on a whim, because uncle Qrow had a scythe and he was cool so scythes were cool. She also like the booming sound of the sniper rifle, watching in complete satisfaction as the Grimm were obliterated by Dust bullets filled with _Gravity_ Dust, watching them implode with a sick glee. She quickly went back outside and unfolded the Mechanical Scythe, ready to start an adventure in the form of a scavenger hunt.

Link was utterly terrified. His Comrade and Partner had a gleeful grin that slightly bordered on insanity, holding an eight-foot tall _Scythe_ in one hand it standing far above her deadly and proud. The blade seemed to be in three sharp, silver parts that furled up, along with painted metal parts interlocking with each other that seemed to justify her black and red color scheme. He seemed pale, arms locked into freeze-frame at his sides as the blade shone with a sliver glean, ready to disembody him and any given moment.

Did they misunderstand? He was sure they knew of his plight! Despite being an incarnation of a brave and proud warrior, born to wield the a third of the Triforce that embodied the concept of **Courage** itself, he knew when to back out of a fight. Primal Fight-or-Flight instincts came through, him obviously choosing flight and running to the nearest source of safety and comfort he had, his lovely Goddess Shah Kei.

Kei, being the motherly and kind doctor she was, was quick to consolidate the brave Hero. She soothed him as he buried his face into her yellow apron, not wanting to stay near the Red Death of the Crazy Log Cabin. She quickly spoke to him in rough Hylian, wanting to soothe his worries as the family of three looked on in worry, well Ruby and Yang were worried, Taiyang was desperately trying not to laugh at the poor boy. What an eccentric group of people.

* * *

The sun shone high as the group of 4 came to the Hill. Miss Kei had to leave on the fact that she was a doctor and had other patients, but would help Link as soon as she could. Reluctantly, the Hero let her go as he knew he had to put on his Big Boy pants, which were the only pair of pants he had. He still had yet to repair them so he asked the doctor if she knew of any way he could get his clothing repaired. She explained as best she could that she and Taiyang were working on it, sending a slightly annoyed look at the Father for not just giving him a new set of clothes. Taiyang chuckled, embarrassed as he looked away with one arm rubbing his opposite forearm.

Anyways, we see our party of four reaching their destination, the huntresses-in-training having their weapons on standby. Ember Celica, Yang Xiao-Long's pride and joy. A pair of metal bracelets that had a prominent tone of Yellow. When activated, they would extend out into gauntlets with built-in shotguns made for her up-close and personal fighting style honed by her father. Needless to say, between the Blonde-Brawler that was eager to show off and the little Grimm Reaper, Link thought they were pretty safe.

As they approached, Link noticed the marker on the hill was a grave, and looking back to see the forlorn and wistful expressions of the now seemingly broken family, he could only put the pieces together and quietly waited patiently for them to compose themselves. He decided to play them a song, a song of passing and serenity. Easing into a ready stance, he softly closed his eyes as he held out his arms, the Wind Waker at the ready in his left hand.

Ruby Rose perked up as a gentle breeze wafted by, a soft humming voice passing with it. Her Father and Sister, noticing it as well, they all turned to the boy the knew were they cause of the voice. He didn't seem to notice them, conducting to the chorus in his mind.

They could hear the wind whistle in tune, a forlorn feeling passing through them as it played. More of the chorus came to as the voices expressed a variety of fleeting emotions and experiences. Joy, Excitement, Anger, Sadness, Grief, Regret. All of it passing through them, fleeting like the last moments of a cherished Life. They looked back towards the top of the hill, the grass around the Grave softly flowing and fluttering in the breeze.

The various winds and breezes that all came in from different directions then formed into one gentle and constant zephyr. The voices joined together, each one carried by a different breeze now together as it flowed around the family and the hill.

It conveyed serenity and harmony, the voices in the wind that were once ghastly and deep were now soft and melodious, signalling that it the fleeting moments had passed and everything was calm. The senses rushed through the family like a gale, tears springing in their eyes as the Boy-Conductor played his song for them.

One by one, the voices were fading out, all humming the same tone as they faded into the air. The Conductor was slowly finishing up as his hands smoothed out to form a flat and horizontal line.

On his travels around the Great Sea, he had once found an impassioned Dancer at Windfall Island, dedicated to the art of moving the very Sun and Moon with a dance. The Dancer wished for the changing Moon to pass in peace, the blazing Sun to rest it's flames. The Song of Passing did not symbolize the passing of the Sun and Moon, it signaled the Passing of Rest. All life must come to a rest like a fleeting moment of Day and Night, and it was conveyed through this that the Conductor of the Gods had played for the family and the Grave. He wished for them to know that the person was at rest, their life passing on serenely and safely, and so he played for them.

As the family looked on at the Conductor in gratitude, he noticed a figure at the top of the hill. It was an image of a woman with Red-Tipped Black hair in a White hooded-cloak with her back to the bright blue sky above, smiling at the family and Conductor. She turned to the Hero, mouthing two words that he learned explicitly in their language, as he had wanted to show gratitude to the people that housed him.

 _Thank you._


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: If you haven't noticed already, there isn't a whole lot of dialogue in this story so far. That's because proper dialogue (proper in my eyes) is extremely hard for someone like me. Each story has a special tone, each author their own special way of writing. This is partially conveyed by their characters and dialogue. It's hard to put a tone of voice, an expression, and just pure emotion into words being spoken out in text form, for me at least. Each word affects and displays how a character acts, talks, feels, thinks, etc.**

 **I truly look up to the authors and writers that can display such well-based characters and make them seem so lifelike, so genuine in their acts that you can't help but think they're real people. Something that's been stressing me out the most is Miss Kei's dialogue. She's an OC, a blank slate that I've slowly been molding into shape. If you look back and isolate parts of Miss Kei's dialogue and actions, you'd see that they're pretty generic and standard, and I really just don't like that. It's a godsend to me that Link can be mute or just not talk a lot, as his expressions have already been formed and a foundation of his character is already set for me.**

 **If anyone has any advice as to how to make proper character dialogue, please feel free to review or PM me.**

* * *

In a distant cave on the Isle of Patch, a distinctly large Beowolf was resting on it's forepaws. It was an Alpha, and it's age was shown by the scars that decorated it's fur. The multitude of spikes that jutted out of pitch black fur and bone armor it had built into it's torso and legs. The most notable part of it's body were the intricate designs of it's bone-mask. It was a peculiar thing, red lines that was akin to paint dotted and framed it's face. Around it were it's pack in their den of oddly colored rocks. It was a strange den, but it became one they called Home. It was almost sundown, the hunters of the pack getting up to make their nightly hunt.

It was then that the Alpha noticed the pack missing three of it's young, only confirmed by the rest of the pack as they noticed and searched. They had gone out prematurely it seems, wanting to test their mettle. Although the Alpha mentally praised them, it knows that it has to keep them in line with the pack. The pack hunts together, they strive off of each other.

Just as it was about to signal some of the hunters to search for their missing kin, a slow gust of wind echoed throughout the den-cave. It resonated with the oddly colored rocks and brought in something foul to them. _Light_ , a heavenly voice bringing news of a great battle, of a great and holy Power.

Before they could react, a sudden red streak of light burst from the Twilight sky above, almost unseen in the orange lighting of the sky, reaching into the cave and ricocheting off the rocks. The rocks shone and reverberated, shaking the walls of the cave itself with the intensity of an earthquake. The Alpha quickly jumped to all fours and snarled, telling the pack to leave their home. It was time to move, and the pack knew it. The pups were carried by their mothers' fangs, with the hunters leading the way.

As they were leaving, the color-rocks started imploding, shaking with such an intensity that the wolves felt the vibrations in the air on their fur. They started imploding in sets of one, then three, then eight, then 10, and more and more kept imploding. Red streaks of light trapped the Alpha as they bounced from rock to rock, it being powerless against the force as it tried to push it back with willpower alone. The Light _burned_ it's flesh, searing in another set of scars along it's fur.

The Light started coalescing, completely enveloping the den-cave as the last of the rocks imploded, the remains of the rocks started resonating with a strange new power. The Beowolf howled in agony, it's pain and plea for it's pack to run far far away thick in it's voice, so the pack Ran.

As the pack fled, the light began to dim, a silhouette being shown in the midst of it all. Out of the fray came a horrific beast. The Beowolf-no-more had it's fur singed off, it's black skin slowly turning to a stone grey. In place of it's spikes and armor were shining red Crystals, all oozing a primal sense of **Power**. It now stood on it's hind legs, as it's forelegs had been maliciously deformed to the red Crystal substance, acting as pesudo-arms. What changed the most was it's face, the bone-mask now having juts and stalactites of Crystal running along where the red lines used to be on its now broken mask. Dark Red eyes gleamed with agony, pain, and _hunger_.

The Beowolf-no-more hunched over, the crystal-arms being too heavy for it's new form, and the monster huffed. It needed to feed. It needed **_Power_**.

* * *

"Alright team, I propose we split up into teams of two!" After Link played his song for the family, they decided to help him as best they could. So with an energy and mood that Link didn't think they could muster at the time, the broken family rushed on into the surrounding forest, eager to start looking for anything that might belong to the boy. It was only when they realized that said boy wasn't following them and they didn't know where he could've lost his stuff. They quickly ran back to see Link staring right back at them with a deadpan.

After that embarrassing turn of events, Link led the search group to the shore he washed upon and they were mesmerized by how beautiful the setting was. The Sun was high in the sky, and only just started setting from it's high noon, and it reflected it's light upon the bay. The sand was a bright white, the sunlight pronouncing the granules. The crystal clear waters glistened as they slowly washed in and out, small waves caressing like furls over the sheets on the bed that is the ocean.

It was here Link communicated with Ruby yet again in another intense session of Charades, the Xiao-Long side of the family looking at the display awkwardly. Ruby, being the sole "translator" for Link, was examining him with rapt attention, his every motion a thousand or more words computing into her little brain. It was Link that suggested they split up, Ruby just taking the glory of the idea for herself unintentionally.

Yang, with her, *ahem*, admiration for the boy quickly shone through, "Hey Sis! How about you and Dad make a group and I'll go help Wonder-Wind over there." The blonde suddenly but in with a wink, on hand on her hip with the other hand in a fist with the thumb used to gesture to "Wonder-Wind" who was standing by with a blank look on his face. The over-protective and slightly overbearing father that was Taiyang was obviously skeptical about the idea, and was quick to try and separate the two.

"Did you just call him 'Wonder-Wind' dear? And no, Link will be going with me while the two of you go look for his stuff at the _other_ side of the bay."

"Daaaad~" two voices drawled out in exasperation, used to his instant protective nature for them, especially when they were around boys.

"Don't you talk back to me young ladies! Now come on, Link's waiting." The Sisters looked over to the blonde boy, seeing him sitting against a half-buried boulder, looking out to the ocean with a lingering sense of longing. They were confused, was his stuff all the way in the water? He noticed them looking at him patiently, so he got up and dusted his tattered clothes off. It was time to get to work.

* * *

He was paired with Taiyang apparently, and he was hoping that his recent help with the house chores had eased his relationship with the older blonde. Tai noticed the boy's uneasiness around him and was struck with a pang of guilt. He had not meant to act so harshly to the boy, it was just in his nature as a father who lost too much. He didn't want to lose his daughters as well after all. Placing a strong, rough hand against Link's shoulder, hoping to convey to him that he meant well. It worked, and the boy's spirit was lifted with a goofy grin and a laugh. He quickly said two words that the father could clearly make out surprisingly, surprising him even further with a cheerful voice.

"Thank You!"

The child-sailor then pointed towards a thinning crest of the bay, wanting to start from there it seemed, and ran over to the spot with a childlike glee. Taiyang could only watch him in bemusement as he himself calmly followed after the younger male through the sand, the sea breeze caressing him with a gentle and cool touch. Here was a boy they hadn't even known for a week yet, but he already affected their lives in such a drastic undertone whether or not he knew it. Tai swore he would protect and help the boy in any way he could from now on. It was the least he could do.

* * *

"This sucks!" Complained a blonde haired brawler, kicking at the sand and rocks despondently. She had wanted some alone time with Link! They had moved towards the opposite crest of the bay, now looking amongst the rocks for anything that might've washed onto shore.

"C'mon Yang, it's a scavenger hunt, for weapons! I can't imagine why you'd be so upset, think of all the cool stuff Link probably has! Maybe he has a rocket hammer that can pummel crush metal like a tissue! Or a cool magic sword that shoots lasers! Ooo, Ooo! What about a special mechanical bow with a million different combinations of dust arrows?! Or or..." Yang Xiao-Long droned her sister out as she went on another tirade about weapons. She was used to them, and she loved her sister very very dearly, but she couldn't keep up with the weapon talk at all. The little Rose forwent with trying to find weapons, eager to speculate about just what kinds of weapons their Blonde tenant could have.

Yang sighed as she looked forlornly at the other side of the bay, only to see Taiyang laughing as Link tripped over a rock and face-planted into the sand. They were getting along, she realized with a small grin. She might as well have fun if they were. She called upon the Ruby Rose shushing method, a special shushing method she used whenever her little sister went on too long with some random topic that was usually weapons. She took her by the shoulders and shook her little sister up, knowing that the vertigo would go away with the help of Aura.

"C'mon Rubes, how about we actually go find the weapons?" The Big sister asked her smaller counterpart with a big grin, gesturing to the pair across the beach. Ruby quickly stopped talking, used to the Ruby Rose shushing method (as much as she opposed said method) and quickly looked over to see link on the ground, laughing with her Dad that was hunched over him. She smiled at her bigger counterpart, ready to keep on looking for any cool things that might belong to Link. It was then the Rose caught a glimpse of Forest Green in the corner of her eyes.

Striding across the rocks carefully, her agility thanks to practice with her semblance, she reached the rock the cloth seemed to be stuck on. It was the same color as Link's shirts, she realized, but fully intact and only slightly wet with sea water. Curiosity growing, she pulled it out of the rocks with some effort, careful not to rip the fabric.

It seemed to be some sort of pouch as she held it out in front of her, but it was a strange one. It was conical in shape, with the bottom tip of the Forest Green pouch fluttered softly in the sea breeze. Slightly dismayed at not finding a weapon, she decided to call upon her older sister for any useful insight.

"Yang, come look at what I found!"

The girl was already on her way, wondering what Ruby could've possibly found. It looked like some sort of weird stocking that was clearly Links, maybe he had that sort of fetish? He did wear those weird tights underneath his shirt and tunic. As she mentally filed that bit of info away, she examined the cloth more carefully, puzzled by what she was seeing.

"Is this a weird bag or something?" She asked Ruby with a scratch of her head, only to get a reply in the form of a shrug.

"I dunno, but it looks cool! What if it's some sort of _magic_ bag?! Link's gotta have a magic bag!" The little weapons-connoisseur tried to dig through the cloth, looking for any sign of it being Link's magical bag. Alas, her efforts were for naught as all she was awarded with was a slightly wet hand and a slightly crumpled "magic bag".

As Ruby sulked over the loss of over her magic hand, Yang sighed and shook her head in slight exasperation. It was then she saw a glint in the rocks, the bright sun reflecting off a golden surface. Was it buried treasure?! Were they going to get rich?! With thousands of thoughts streaming into her mind, the girl clumsily ran over the rocks of the bay, hoping to find some booty.

Well it wasn't booty, but it sure was something. As she neared the glint, she noticed that it was a pair of rings, bracelets not unlike the ones on her hand with one leaning on top of the other, both shining in the sun. Teenage curiosity peaked, she walked on over to the bracelets, only to find some sort of break in the rocks she was approaching. Reaching her destination, she peered down and her jaw dropped at what she found.

Calling it a simple hammer was doing it injustice. The rod that was holding it up was at least three feet long and separated into three sections. The first section was a hilt wrapped in a bright green ribbon overlapping itself, with a silver hunk of metal that was crudely attached on to the bottom tightly. A base wood rod was the next section, obviously somehow keeping the whole thing intact with the last section being layered in a cone of the same metal as the one attached to the hilt. What was the most defining part of it was the fact there was a _G_ _iant Skull_ that seemed to be molded into the hammer, it's mouth a flat chunk of the same metal as before, except for the fact that it seemed as deep as the length of her arm.

It was huge! Slightly morbid if anything, but still just as awesome. She could only assume it was belonged to Link along with the very shiny bracelets. It was nice to see a boy with a good taste in fashion, she noted, so she took the bracelets and stored them in her vest pocket as she tried to carry the humongous Hammer, only imagining the praise she'd get from the boy. Luckily, Yang was a prideful woman, and she took pride in the strength cultivated into her growing career as a huntress, so when it didn't budge an inch, she looked down at the Weapon in anger and annoyance. There was no way in hell she wasn't bringing this back to Link, potentially losing this chance to gain some points in his book! (Assuming he even has a "book".)

She channeled her anger, violet amethysts eyes turning an angry crimson with Golden hair radiating flickers of flame, and heaved the mighty Hammer with almost little to no trouble. Grinning to herself in satisfaction, she ran all the way over to her little sister, swaying in unbalance as the hammer shown it's weight once more. Looking at her sister as she approached, she was happy to note that if this was a cartoon, Ruby's jaw would've dropped all the way to the ground and her eyes would be bulging out of their sockets.

In fact, the little brunette seemed to be drooling a bit, crouching low ever so slightly with a glazed look in her eyes. That was weird, it was almost like she was about to jum-

* * *

Just as they were about to finish up with their search, Link and Tai heard Ruby cry out in frantic tone, and hurried over as quick as they could.

"Ruby! Yang! Is everything alright?!" Tai shouted worriedly, rushing over to where he last heard the voice with Link hot on his trail and his Wind Waker poised at the ready. It was when they saw Ruby drooling over a slightly grotesque Hammer and Yang groaning on the ground that Tai realized what happened. Going over to reprimand his daughter, he stopped in his tracks as he heard a boyish shout of joy, looking over to see his younger male companion running over to Ruby.

Link began bowing before Ruby in the same manner as before, with Ruby not noticing as she seemed to be molesting the hammer. Taiyang groaned as he raised a hand to his forehead. Where did he go wrong with raising his daughters? No no, wait. Blame it on Qrow. Always blame it on Qrow.

Somewhere in a bar located in the City of Vale, a gruff man that was in the middle of drinking suddenly sneezed into his mug, inhaling the rest of his beverage by accident and began choking. It was a sorry sight.

Back with our search group, Yang recovered from the surprise attack in the form of a jumping Ruby Rose, only to see the boy she so admired praising her _Sister_ for all of _her_ hard work! Wait a minute girl, you still have his shiny bracelets! With this new thought in mind and hoping not to come behind her _Sister_ of all people in Link's book (again, assuming he has a "book"), she quickly composed herself and tried to get their attention with a cough. It worked, and in time too as Ruby started giggling to herself with a faraway look.

Link stopped halfway in his praising ritual, Taiyang a few feet behind him while muttering weird things to himself. Something about kids? Anyways, he looked at the Blonde girl that was handing him a pair of golden bracelets with a smile. With another one of his Goofy grins he was quickly getting known for, he jumped onto his feet, took the bracelets and proceeded hugged the girl in thanks. Yang could only file this away as a victory as she melted into the smaller boy's strong arms, a heavy blush and a satisfied, distant smile on her face.

Taiyang stopped his muttering to check up on his kids, only to see another weird sight. Ruby was back to giggling at the Hammer, her hands surveying as much as of the surface area of the Weapon she could whilst drooling profusely over the skull at the same time. Only a few feet away was his other daughter in Link's arms, eyes glazed over with a beet red face and a slightly perverse smile as he hugged her in thanks. He did the only thing he could do at the time. He brought both hands to his face and he wept.

* * *

 **AN: Time to answer some questions you might be having, like for instance, why is Yang of all people swooning over Link so much? To answer that let me do a brief analysis of Yang's character in the anime, cartoon, web show thingy that is RWBY.**

 **Yang Xiao-Long is a brash and prideful woman, with a motherly instinct cultivated for taking the place of Summer Rose as Ruby's mother figure. She's also a heavy flirter and maker of really, really bad puns. She's headstrong and she knows what she's got so she flaunts it and likes to show off. It's obvious that she's used to males chasing after her, and uses it completely to her advantage in a variety of situations.**

 **Keep in mind that this Yang Xiao-Long is 14, if you somehow didn't piece that together already. She's getting to the age of her... growing stages and she's having yet to adapt. Boys are starting to be seen as cute to her and Link just happens to be perfect for her. She hasn't had to grow her flirting ways yet, and is unsure of what to do with boys. But she's still prideful and she works for what she wants, as is shown (hopefully) in this chapter.** **The sheer ironic nature of Yang swooning over a boy is hilarious to me, as I could never see it happen no matter how infatuated she would seem to be.**

 **The next question might be how exactly am I gonna fuse the two universes together. Well, hypothetical and disembodied person on the internet, I'm going to be grabbing select elements from the Zeldaverse as a whole, as the concept of space-time can explain everything. I obviously won't jam a whole lot into one package, like having Midna show up or something, but it'll be subtle. The setting is of course, The World of Remnant.**

 **That brings me onto my next hypothetical question that is probably most likely to be asked in the back of your head, am I going to be doing a lazy time-skip (No offense to any writers who have done this, it's just how I see it) to Beacon? Well, no.**

 **I wanted to make a Wind Waker crossover, and Link being the age he is (which is 13 just to clarify, in this story at least) is part of what makes Wind Waker the game it is. What's the point in bringing him over only to have him grow up three years later all of a sudden?!**

 **I can easily see the appeal in having Beacon as a foundation for a RWBY fanfiction though, it is where most of the show has taken place after all. But the fact that A. There has been countless of other fics all placed in Beacon and it's kind of insane. B. Legend of Zelda is also made up of it's exploration as was shown in big parts in both Wind Waker and the new release, Breath of the Wild, so what's the point of having him settle down in a school just waiting for things to happen? And C. I've always been fascinated with the World of Remnant, with it's intricate history and the mystery of what's yet to be discovered because of the Grimm, it appeals to me. It's why seeing the season 4 character short and intro hyped the shiz outta me.**

 **I also plan to take a break soon, as I've been tossing chapters out left and right and it's obviously a new and tiring experience for me.** **Hope that's enough of an info-dump, because that's all you're getting for now. Just know to look out for what I mentioned, and leave a review or any sort of advice you might have. Thanks!**


	8. Side Story: Alcoholic Extremities Part 1

**AN: After reading my chapters over for proofreading and editing (Yes, you may pity me), it's become apparent and clear to me that the flow of the story line and plot seems a little... janky. Plus, add in the fact that there's no real sort of plot as of right now, just a goal that feels like it's been tossed to the back of Link's mind. There's going to be a lot of chance encounters if I continue the way I am now and in turn it'll get pretty repetitive and dull after a while.**

 **I will try to amend this hole I've dug myself into! It's pretty difficult to make a comedy for an amateur such as moi, and me trying to make this turn out to be an action-filled adventure as well is only going to be increasingly difficult. So I won't update for a while as I figure out how to get out of this plotless-hole filled with plot-holes I've created, but I will leave this side story here! (Anyone notice that I use the word "as" a lot? Also a lot of commas?)**

 **It definitely isn't just a way for me to bump this story into the 20k word mark just for more recognition and reviews. Nope. Definitely not.**

* * *

"Qrow, what did you do you delusional drunkard of a man?!" Taiyang, Qrow, and Yang were hiding behind the living room couch in a corner of said living room, chairs blocking the weak points in their hastily made structure with blankets and pillows streaming along their fortification. Yang, in the midst of shooting some play darts at a currently drunk Ruby Rose with their _Buff_ guns, looked at her father curiously. She had her hair tied back into a ponytail, with a leather bandoleer of _Buff_ darts across her torso and over an olive green tank top paired with light gray sweatpants. To top it all off, she had smeared their green and brown acrylic paints into two pairs of parallel and horizontal lines across each of her slightly chubby cheeks.

Simply put, she was a little Blonde _George Lambo_ (/wink), and she definitely played the part well. The Little Commando wondered what the big deal was, but it all had happened so quickly that she actually had to stop and think, putting a hand under her chin and scrunching her face together in concentration. The last thing she could remember was Ruby chugging the weird stuff from uncle Qrow's equally weird bottle. Then uncle Qrow had a mental breakdown and screamed for her Daddy to come quickly, something involving the word that her Daddy had just said to her uncle just moments ago. Weird.

Anyways, she didn't see anything wrong with her little Sis! She wore a pink nightgown with large poofy puffs at the ends of each segment and each puff was where they met her neck, wrists and ankles. It looked like one of those _Snuggles_ body blankets Yang saw on T.V., so she was pretty jealous that Ruby got to have something that looked like it. The little girl was swaying from side to side, head and arms in a hunched and relaxed position as she mumbled something about cookies. She had her eyes closed in some sort of distant bliss, almost as if she was dreaming about something. It was probably cookies, the Blonde girl mused.

"I didn't do anything, Tai! How was I supposed to know that my niece is apparently a super-ninja?!" Her uncle yelled back, desperately trying to defend himself. She rolled her violet eyes behind closed lids, knowing that her coolest uncle was in big trouble.

"So You Thought It Was A Good Idea To Drink A Load Of Alcohol In Front Of _My_ _Very Impressionable Daughters_?!"

"So what?! I had the situation under control like always; They couldn't reach it!"

"Do you not see the currently drunk 7-year old in her jammies, Qrow?! Do you?!"

Aha! She snapped her thumb and index finger together, forming some sort of finger gun as her eyes opened in recognition. Drunk, that's the word she was looking for! Crossing her arms and closing her eyes in satisfaction, she nodded assuredly to herself, mentally patting herself on the back for being such a Junior-Detective like she the ones on _Midney Jr._ Man, it felt good to be her right now. Now with the confirmation of what her uncle said to her Daddy out of the way, she quickly intervened between the arguing adults, knowing it could possibly get out of hand.

"Daddy, what's a 'drunk'?" Ahh, another brilliant question from Yang Xiao-Long! Oh shoot, quick, tilt your head slightly girl! There we go. Perfect. Of course, Taiyang and Qrow had reached the first problem out of the very very many that were bound to come out of this.

"Uhh, well sweetie, drunks are... people like your uncle Qrow!" Taiyang exclaimed, ignoring the "Hey!" that came from his Brother.

"Oh! Does that mean Ruby is as cool as uncle Qrow now?!"

"NO! I mean uh, your uncle Qrow is a pretty bad person, isn't he? Besides, I'm cooler than him, right?"

"Hahaha! Good one Daddy! Heh heh heh... wait, were you serious?"

The question stabbed right through the father's heart, life draining from his face. No! How could this be?! He tried everything the website said on how to be a cool and fresh Dad! He wore Khakis and a cool matching vest to go along with it! He tried loads of things, from skateboarding to talking in slang, to doing stand-up comedy at the Atlesian place nearby! Was it the sandals? He looked down, deciding that yes, it was the sandals. He vowed to get shoes and throw away the menace to all footwear as soon as he was able to. As he was thinking to himself, not trusting his daughter anymore, his Brother looked at his sulking form with pity and slight amusement. He turned to his blonde niece, ready to order her into battle.

"Hey kiddo, you ready to get some early Huntsman training in?"

"Am I ever! Aw yeah uncle Qrow, what're we gonna do? Save a damsel in distress? Have epic fights on the back of Giant Nevermore? Go to the Moon?!" She pointed excitedly at the fractured rock that still somehow orbits their planet in complete freeze frame, every piece in the exact same position as it was countless years ago.

"Nah, nothing like that just yet. We're gonna be capturing your sister and taking her to Kei's place before everything gets outta hand and Mr. Boring over here goes apeshiii-zle! Apeshizzle, right. Let's get moving kid!"

Slightly confused but still all the more excited to be finally getting some Grade A Huntsman training, Yang jumped over the fort, getting into a ready stance as she circled her sister like a Beowolf in action. Arms out in front of her, hunched and crouched over slightly, she patiently wait for her moment to strike. Her sister was a slippery little thing, their one-sided games of tag attesting to this fact well enough that she knew she had to take a different approach.

Just then, the little girl put a hand up close to her mouth and yawned, lips quivering slightly at the motion. Now! The Little-Huntress stopped and bodily tackled her inebriated sister down to the carpeted floor! Bam! She quickly wrapped her arms around her back, making sure Ruby couldn't escape. "I got her uncle Qrow!" Both Qrow and Taiyang shed a manly tear of pride from their side of the room, both of them sending the Huntress a thumbs up in approval over the couch they were currently crouched behind.

They both knew Ruby Rose was an enigma. No one could explain how she manages to cause chaos while also being managing to be completely oblivious to it, why do you think they were so isolated from all the other islanders besides Miss Kei? Because it was peaceful? No, because it was _safe_ for Ruby and everyone around her. The little 7-year old girl was a force of destruction and chaos, and with them not knowing how her drunken state of mind would work, they had to act fast and protect _themselves_ while they sorted out the consequences at the same time.

The quickly bound the inebriated girl up as gently and tightly as they could, hoping she wouldn't get out. Surprisingly, it worked! With little to no trouble at all, the adults of the situation quickly capitalized on their stroke of luck and sped out of those house as quickly as they could, grabbing a very confused Yang Xiao-Long along the way. They needed to see a certain doctor.

* * *

Here we see a lone silver-haired woman with lightly tanned skin sitting behind some sort of clinical booth, her hair tied into a prim and proper bun. Shelves of medicine and equipment were all cramped neatly behind her, everything having it's place in some sort of white organized hell. It was soothing to the Sheikah descendant, to be where she felt was her place in the World.

Thickly-rimmed glasses framed her slightly angular face, their color matching the color of her irises. A lab coat was strewn over a clean white shirt and casual jeans, but a yellow apron covered the open coat. It was a weird sight if anything but it was one that anyone familiar with her would quickly note as her signature look. She sighed, staring forlornly at out the window.

Although she felt at ease whenever she was around her work station, she didn't get a lot of work. Being all the way out in the middle of the island, isolated from all the other islanders except for a select few, was quite a pain. Not to mention that it was in the early night, so she'd probably not even get any patients. She sighed again, resting her cheek on her right palm as she twirled a pen. What a bor-BAM!

"Kei! We Need Serious Help!" The Sheikah sighed for a third time, this time in exasperation. She should probably stop sighing so much, wouldn't want to get wrinkles and stress lines.

"What is it Qrow? Is it actually serious, or are you trying to -as you so eloquently put- get under my apron?" The doctor asked with a raised eyebrow, looking the Hunter over. He seemed panicked, a crazed glint in his eyes as he panted heavily against the door frame.

"No time woman! Although I'll take you up on that offer later if you'd like," cue the charismatic wink, "Ruby needs medical attention!"

The Doctor hastily stood up in a frantic motion, knowing the family's surprisingly tragic background and worriedly ran out the small building with Qrow leading the way. When she saw the family just down the dirt path, she ran straight to them as quickly as she could.

Fun fact about Hylians -even partial ones-, they were more than just Humans with pointy ears. Almost similar to the Faunus of Remnant in a way, they were more physically and spiritually attuned with Nature and had an innate power for a certain energy most commonly referred to as _Magic_ , although they preferred to call it something similar-yet-different. It was utilized in the Hylian body in various ways that would just make it seem like an extra energy source if anything.

For example, the many Incarnations of the Chosen Hero of their Mother Goddess Hylia had an unwavering tenacity shown in many ways, able to take punishment and shrug it off to continue fighting off any who threatened the Homeland of Hyrule. Farmers would work from sunrise to sunset in jovial moods, being surrounded by lush green and yellow fields. Mages and Scholars would study the force of life for days on end, always finding new breakthroughs in the field, and so on and so forth.

The Sheikah Tribe in particular were a tribe of Shadow Warriors, pledged to serve the Royal Family from the dark as their hands and tools if need be. They hunted quickly and silently, their agility and combat prowess almost unmatched. Although her blood was severely diluted and training noexistent, Shah Kei still had the proud ears of a Hylian and had the blood of the Sheikah tribe!

To Qrow, it was as if she disappeared into the night, somehow instantly blending in with the surrounding darkness. To Taiyang, having their doctor suddenly appear to check on the tired girl on his back as quickly as she could only scared the _living daylights out of him_ , having let out a manly shriek of surprise in response to her showing. To Yang, she still had no idea what was going on but was excited at the prospect of Miss Kei joining her Hunstman training. Ruby was still inebriated, letting out tired and drawled out giggles, snoring and occasionally mumbling about cookies, and gripping onto her father's hair, tugging at it slightly at random intervals.

The Sheikah descendant didn't notice any of this, focused solely on the girl who was now chewing on strands of her father's hair sleepily. She was confused, the girl didn't seem in any sort of pain or sickness. A poison perhaps? Patch didn't hold any plants and animals even remotely poisonous. Indigestion? Possible, but she would've shown clear signs of soreness and similar symptoms by now. She looked at the lone father with a questionable gaze, wondering what exactly was wrong with the Girl.

He answered back with an clear deadpan, voice filled with monotony and a slight bit of anger. "Qrow got her drunk."

* * *

Yang was sitting on one of the chairs in the waiting room as her Daddy and Miss Kei took Ruby to the examination room. She was more than a bit miffed at her uncle for tricking her with such a baseless tactic, and also deeply worried for her sister if they had to take her all the way to the Doctor's!

The girl looked at her uncle with puffed cheeks and narrowed eyes filled with annoyance, turning away from him with a "Hmph!" and a cross of her arms. In a manner similar to how his Brother acted, the Hunter seemed deeply affected by the action as his skin grew a deathly white and he began sulking in an opposite corner of the room. It hurt, to be praised by your favorite nieces one moment and then utterly despised the next. What a cruel and fickle life he led.

He really hadn't meant for anything like this to happen though. Contrary to how he showed it, the Branwen cared deeply for his remaining family. His extended family were all he had left going for him, going to the most extreme means just to ensure their safety and place in the future. They were going up to be Huntresses just like their mothers, nothing could change that and he accepted it for what it was. So he took to dangerous and long-drawn missions, mostly scouting and looking into a recently rebelling Faunus Rights group, things like that.

He knew it was akin to something like a calm before the storm, and he was afraid, deeply so. Qrow Branwen the Huntsman never stayed in one place too long, always moving about and searching for any sign of danger. He never showed it, hiding it behind drinking and years of experience in dealing with the matter, but he worried. He swore that he would never lose any of his family again, by any means necessary.

He couldn't believe that he potentially harmed one of his family and instantly began berating himself as soon as Taiyang and Shah stepped into the room with Ruby. He was better than this! Gah!

Yang looked over at her uncle, still in her annoyed pose and state of mind, when she heard him get up. He looked immensely despondent, eyes downcast and full of conflict. Her uncle walked over to the big window on the same wall as the front entrance, staring out into the night forest aimlessly. Yang knew what was going on, it happened only twice before. After her Mother's funeral, she could clearly remember seeing her uncle standing alone at the bottom of the Hill, silently crying to himself. That was the day he took up drinking.

The other instance was 4 years after the funeral when he barged in suddenly and unexpectedly, as he usually did with the random visits of his that they all equally cherished, only to see someone that wasn't her uncle at the doorstep, but a broken man in the form of her uncle. His form was hunched over, exhaustion clear in his slouch and gait. He had dark bags and creases under his eyes and he looked slightly out of breath after each sentence spoken. Although they all looked physically different in some form, she knew it was the exact same look he had the other two times.

He was hurting.

Not wanting her dearest uncle to be hurt in anyway, she ran over to him with tears flowing from her shining violet eyes. Qrow was surprised quickly knelt down to ask the girl what was wrong, only for his Niece to hug him tightly by the neck. Her tears were wetting the paint on her face, slightly smudging it across his as well as she sobbed, desperately wanting her Uncle to stop hurting.

He was surprised, not knowing what was going on with the blonde girl as he hugged her back quickly, trying to soothe her worries with soft whispers of comfort and confirmation. Everything is going to be alright. No need to cry, kiddo. He held her closely, one rough hand holding her back and the other caressing her head as he continued to whisper to the crying child in his arms.

The Doctor and Father were in the midst of talking, trying to figure out a plan on how to work with the aftermath as a little Ruby Rose slept serenely, lightly snoring and sucking on a thumb, on a bed secluded away from them for the moment, only to hear muffled sobbing coming from the waiting room. Sharing a look of confusion and worry, they quietly opened the door to reveal a heartwarming sight. Qrow was crouching low on one knee, hunched over and embracing his blonde Niece tightly as she cried out and hugged him back. He was whispering words they couldn't make out, but they knew they were meant to soothe the girl. Both smiling slightly, they closed the door as quietly as they could to not interrupt the two.

As they were walking back to Ruby's temporary bed, continuing their talks about the aftermath that's yet to come, they stopped as a cold breeze of wind entered the room. Strange, they didn't remember any windows being opened. It was only when they looked at each other in realization that they quickly opened the partition to the bed as they found it to be empty, save for a stray pillow knocked down from it's resting place. They looked up at where the window was in perfect unison, finding it open with curtains billowing out towards them, the fractured Moon clear in the sky above as it shone down on them ethereally.

Aw Crapbaskets.

* * *

 **AN: Always gotta have those moments of character bonding and development. This gives us a deeper look into the Person that is Qrow Branwen, along with the personalities and demeanor of a few others. Keep in mind that this is a Side Story, not some sort of Omake or something similar. They will give us a deeper look into our set of characters, new and old. They won't always be as sombre as this, this was only to be a sort of introduction.**

 **As you can see, I'm using these ANs as a catalyst to add a dash of a personal touch. It's a good feeling, seeing how an author or writer has grown and it being shown in their text. Adding a personal touch like an AN quickly grounds my growing ego by adding my worries or my observations, things I try my best to do with absolutely no bias whatsoever, and things I noticed I absolutely suck at. I put it all in as side notes and marks, to mark just how far I've gone with each new chapter.**

 **Despite me wanting to make this a comedy, it should be clear by now if you've been reading my Author's Notes (AN) that I value characters a lot. How they're seen, how they grow, how they act, how genuine they feel when compared to real human beings. It's things like these are what make up as a base for a decent novel or something similar.**

 **Now what does the aforementioned comedy has to do with any of what I just said? It has to do with the fact that I'm being serious in my drive to make this fanfiction _Work_ at the Very Least. Many fics filed under Humor tend to be light-hearted, which makes sense considering the nature of comedy. Long standing Humor fics tend to fade out, at least the ones I've seen, slowly fade out or just don't seem to work, as they easily get repetitive and sometimes confusing. I wanted a challenge and I absolutely love comedy, plain and simple.**

 **The flow of this story has been jumping from light-hearted comedy, to intense action, to tragic character history, and then back to the comedy, that's how I see it really. The short lengths of the chapters making it seem even more jumpy but obviously I've been trying to amend that little situation. The adventure bit just comes naturally with the Legend of Zelda, so It's a perfect base to write a fanfiction in my opinion.**

 **I've been inspired multiple times over on how many people that write stories for a hobby (or more) on a website that gives you real gain other than satisfaction come up with AMAZING works of art. They blow me away time and time again, it's what keeps me going on this site. Even after my two years of almost zealot-like activity within the site, I know for a Fact that I've only scratched the surface of what this site and it's amazing community, as varied and diverse as it is, has to offer.**

 **However, simply writing up something and calling it a day just felt like a spit on the hard work clearly put into the writings and the writers themselves. This is not a jab at stuff like one-shots as well, as there are a multitude of masterpieces in their own respective right out there. It's amazing, go find one now. I just wanted something that could at least tribute the writers that put their time into the makings of these works, and I wanted to do that with my own work.**

 **Sure, it's amateurish.** **It'll be convoluted, slow, time-consuming, repetitive, all that, but it's something that I've been inspired to do by so many Authors that I felt like I wanted to give back all the time they spent into making their stories with one special story of my own. Am I going to succeed in my endeavor, probably not. It's a big task I've undertaken here of my own accord, I'm bound to break at some point. But knowing that one of those authors out there could potentially stumble across this story, it bringing a smile to their faces and laughing off whatever worries they might have is something I know that can happen, so I wanna try.**

 **Of course, I didn't make the story entirely for that reason, as I do also want something to indulge myself in. But it's something to make note of for later in the future.**

 **If you want an idea of a fic I want mine to be similar to in certain ways that'll be noticeable, search up 'Tuna Fish and Red-Splattered Pages' by Pitch Black Magpie, their story being something I want to achieve in a sense of similarity, if that last bit made any sense at all. It's a base Naruto fic, so if you don't like the series than meh, oh well, but it is definitely worth a read.**

 **Kudos to you if you've made it this far without bailing. Thanks a bunch.**


	9. Chapter 8

_It threw another one of the small shadow-pups with a swipe of one of it's crystal appendages, growling at the remainders of the pack. It briefly wondered why the dregs seemed so familiar, before the thought was drowned in a surge of Hunger. No matter, it needed to feed._

 _Gleaming-red-eyes danced about as it reared it's mighty head back and roared to the black sky above, the trees and ground briefly shuddering under the intensity of such a cry. It needed more! It turned it's eyes towards the last few remaining pups that dared to challenge it, crouching it's legs slightly in anticipation. With a ferocious snarl, it pulled itself into a leap with a mighty heave of it's crystal-arms, ready to resume and finish the Hunt._

* * *

Dark emerald eyes fluttered, and the figure that beheld them groggily sat up as a yawn escaped their mouth. What time was it? The boy glanced with half-lidded eyes outside the window to see that it was still night. His body still had trouble adjusting to their new sleep schedule it seemed, as the boy really didn't feel like going back to sleep.

With a stretch of his arms, he slowly crept out of bed, mindful the other residents within the household. Guess he should probably get ready for the day. He walked past his resting Skull Hammer and headed into the nearby bathroom with another yawn.

Luckily, the family was nice enough to spare him some toiletries for hygiene purposes, for which he was immensely grateful for. Having gone on an indefinite journey and quest with very little means to clean yourself up was a growing experience for the boy, so he took any chance he could to get himself as clean as possible. He still was wary of their magic water taps, as he couldn't recall any sort of catalysts to just conjure up water. Should he ask, or would that be rude?

He took off his tunic and other articles of clothing and proceeded to take a "shower". Being able to warm up water to cleanse yourself in some sort of rain instead of a bath felt amazing, the water falling onto him in an arc. If he ever met the person who invented such a thing as a shower, he'd probably swear eternal loyalty to them.

Finishing up and drying his face off with a towel, he walked into the room, flicking on the small lever-device to activate some lights. Again, he was mystified by the device. Traditionally, buildings and such were lit up by candles and torches, not these strange and bright lamps. On the first day since he woke up in the Crazy Log Cabin, he was exposed to a myriad of these strange contraptions that the family used in every-day life. From an oven that heats itself up to a huge metal box that was surprisingly cold inside, and stored different types of food he's never even seen before.

Wherever this place was, it sure was advanced in it's findings and inventions, as not even old castle Hyrule had anything that could amount to this, from what few he's seen of the place. Taking a cup near the drying rack of the sink, he turned the knob to fill the cup with cold water. Oh, did he mention he could drink _cold_ water? Ahh~, refreshing.

His ears perked up slightly as they caught a howl in the distance and direction of the living room. Curiosity winning over, he walked across the kitchen and living room with his cup in hand, the sliding door opening itself for him. He was slightly caught off guard, as doors that mysteriously opened themselves only seemed to be in monster infested temples and the like from his experience. Another thing to add to the descriptives of the Crazy Log Cabin it seemed.

The nightly sea breeze softly wafted over him, almost as if it was basking in his presence and inviting him to do the same. Taking a slow and deep breath, he relaxed as he gazed at the tree-lines lazily, acting like a little green scout at his post.

To his right, he saw lights and small buildings beyond the treeline and assumed it was a village of some sorts. Lazily glancing to his left, he saw a small mountain with a thick of trees at the bottom of it, them thinning out near as they trailed up the side of the landmark. It was insane just how green everything was, even more so than his brief trip at Hyrule!

It was all basked under the ethereal glow of the Moon, he noted as he took a hearty chug of his remaining water, only to spit-take furiously in shock as he looked up at the glowing rock. It was broken! A chunk of it missing as rocks and dust seemed to be floating away from it, with the rest of the full bright moon in otherwise perfect condition.

What?! When Had The _Moon_ Shatter?! Was it Ganondorf again?! Dear Goddesses that man just won't stop will he? What would he even gain from breaking the floating rock, Unlimited Cheese?! **(1)**

Taking shocked gulps of air as he tried to composed himself, the Hero quickly tried to make sense of the situation, only to grasp at his head and shout to the skies catatonically. Understandable, the Moon was broken after all.

In the distance, birds and distinctively large and shadowed bird-like creatures flew away in fright of the unidentified noise, but of course our Hero was oblivious to it as he started cursing Ganondorf and his Giant Nose. His outburst also seems to have woken up the other residents of the house, as he heard hurried steps and shouts of questions coming from the hallway in the back of his mind.

It didn't matter. All that mattered was the fact that the _Bloody Moon was Broken!_

* * *

 _Haggard and shaky breaths exhaled out of a bloodied stone-gray snout lined with crystal. More... It needed to find More! A ravenous lust for **Power** overruled everything else right now, the scraps of shadow-beasts not enough to sustain it._

 _The crystals that covered the lycanthropic body like the floor of a cavern flashed briefly, and a surge of Pain struck. Agony. Light. Fire. It saw images of a red earth created and cultivated by a bright Figure, only for it to fade away to show a dark and looming presence of a Beast._

 _The Beast flashed between many altering forms and various scenes, from a Giant Black-Scaled **Thing** , crawling slowly up a spiraling hill on it's stomach, to a four-legged **Creature** with a horned-snout and a fiery red mane that oozed a sense of dark Regality._

 _The images faded as it collapsed forward in exhaustion, suffering clear in it's form. It did not know what it saw, only that it had to feed to stop the pain. Burned and scarred ears perked up slightly as they heard a cry, of what they could not make out._

 _No matter, it needed to feed._

 _With a slow heave forward, it lugged it's broken and battered body towards the source of the noise, leaving behind black and smoking carcasses on the grounds of the bloodied forest._

* * *

Here we see our lovely Hero of Winds with his trademark coned and floppy cap and his still in shambles ensemble of an outfit. How the cloth still held together like a stubborn Morth **(2)** that just wouldn't get off of him, he didn't know. Maybe some influence of being similar to the outfit the Hero of Time was garbed in?

He was sat at the couch with Taiyang consoling his hunched and defeated form, patting the Hero on the back in slight confusion and exhaustion. The father was the first to make it to the living room, ready for a fight but only to find his little tenant screaming to the _Moon_ of all things.

It was the middle of the night, but clearly Ruby and Yang didn't know that as they were up in their standard Combat-Gear and armed with their respective weapons, awake as ever and just as ready for a fight. Being the reasonable father he was, he reprimanded them and made them stand out on the balcony as he consolidated the boy.

They'd just come back from the Beach-Weapon-Scavenger-Hunt (As Ruby so called it), all tired but proud from their findings. Apparently, Ruby had found his... hat and Yang found his Giant Weapon and a pair of golden bracelets that also seemed to belong to him.

The weapon confirmed his suspicions about the boy at least having combat experience and was possibly a Hunter-in-Training, but where did the Dust go? Oum, how did the boy even _use_ it? Although the rod looked reasonably thick, when scaled with the Head of the weapon, it seemed like it couldn't even keep it upright without snapping off! It was bigger than the boy's torso and head combined, looking woefully unbalanced and an all around weird weapon for a boy like Link.

Yang apparently had to use her Semblance to lift it, which was boggling. Even Tai had to exert a lot of effort and a bit of Aura to just heft it onto his shoulder. It was a hit to the pride of the Xiao-Long name as the boy simply put on the bracelets before taking the hammer and casually swung it into the face of a boulder halfway buried in the sand, pulverizing the offending rock into chunks and dust. It was a terrifying sight.

Again, he had to stop and think. He knew the boy still had no Aura, which he should probably amend soon, so there was no reasonable explanation for how he simply lifted the thing and casually swung it around. Then again, Ruby swung around a massive mechanical Scythe of all things and cradled it like a newborn babe, but this was different.

Link just seemed to become more and more of an enigma that he just couldn't figure out. Maybe he should get Qrow to notify Ozpin?

Despite his inhibitions about his character, he knew that his Brother and the Headmaster were the best choice to inquire the subject on. He also needed to get Kei to explain just how she knew those strange characters she wrote when she spoke with Link.

It just seems he couldn't catch a break. Ah, well maybe Link would want some food, he sure was hungry from all this excitement.

"Hey kid, you hungry?"

* * *

Here they were, the sister duo of the Xiao-Long family, staring at the night sky and feeling very very bored. Dad still hasn't brought them in from what was essentially a Time-Out, which was for little kids and they were _not_ little kids.

Ruby peeked back towards the living room, only to see her Dad and her Comrade-in-Charades happily eating their leftovers that _she_ was saving for herself!

With a groan, she turned her head back to it's previous position, resting sulkily on the railing of their balcony as her arms and body were flailed over the barrier. Yang was angrily pacing back and forth, looking at Link with that same weird expression every now and then. It was getting a bit creepy if you asked for Ruby's opinion.

She was excited, ready to show her new and first Friend all her cool Huntress skills! Only to find him yelling furiously at the Moon in what was probably the weird language he and Miss Kei talked in. Thinking about it, it was the only time she heard him try to talk and not make weird grunts and such.

With a sigh, she turned her head older sister with a straight face and started muttering, "Yang, I love you and all but can you please stop that? I can't hear my own disappointment."

Stopping dead in her tracks, she turned her body to face the dismayed little Rose, "I'm sorry but I mean c'mon, I thought we were gonna get to save Link! I was gonna jump in there and show off my stuff! He can't just be the only one to show off all the cool stuff he can do, he probably thinks we're civilians!"

Despite knowing that he had seen their weapons and gear (and was terrified of them), the voice of reason was slightly thrown out the window, dangling there like a curtain desperately trying to right itself. A Xiao-Long's pride was wounded, no matter how much of a liking (read: Obsession) she had taken to the boy. If she could hit him with some shock-and-awe, surely that'd pull the tide in her favor!

Turning away from Ruby for a quick moment to do a silent fist pump, she noted a distant sound coming from the forest. Crackling, like the snaps of a campfire, echoed every now and then and it surrounded the trees. Looking to her sister for confirmation, she was pleased to see Ruby do the same.

"Wanna go see what that was?" The Blonde asked with a grin.

The Brunette could only reply in a similar manner, "Totally."

It seems the Great and Wondrous Oum was smiling upon them that day, as they had got the fight they were looking for.

""Hey Dad, we're gonna check out the weird noise in the forest, 'kay bye~!""

As they fell from the balcony with weapons ready, they caught a glimpse of their father look back at them with a surprised expression. Knowing that he'd chase them with Link in tow, they sped towards the slowly growing noise, ready for a fight.

Just as they reached the edge of the clearing around their house however, they noticed a tree falling in the distance, smacked away by something large and powerful. An Ursa? Even better, it'd be a much sweeter victory in their eyes. Getting into a ready and defensive stance, they backed away into the middle of the clearing in perfect sync.

Despite just starting their growing careers not too long ago, they were trained by some of the best Huntsman in their time. A pair of Brothers-in-all-but-Blood trained the Sisters in their respective fighting styles and lessons, paving the way and foundation for their own future. They were a pair of partners, of sisters, they were Family. They knew each other as much as they knew themselves, maybe even more so.

They were Ready. Deep down they wanted to show they were ready to grow up, to not let their Dad worry so much, to let their Friend know they're with him. They were going to be Huntresses, so they had to fight.

But nothing could prepare them for the **Monster** that came shambling out of the trees and into the moonlight. It should've been a Beowolf, but it wasn't.

It was Gigantic, standing taller than an Ursa Major even when hunched forward. It stood on two hind legs, which wasn't very unnatural for a Beowolf in hindsight, but it seemed forced and unsure. Gray skin that was _covered_ in scars and burns was bloodied in smoking blood, the blood staining it's horrific face the most.

What stood out the most was the fact that it looked like it was impaled by spikes of red and glowing Dust, the crystal substance reaching out and around the body of the Thing like some sort of armor fused onto the scarred skin. They covered it's face as if it was to make up for the telltale mask of a Grimm, the eyes glowing a Crimson Red. What most stood out was the fact that it had arms that seemed to be made out of nothing but the Dust. The arms were thicker than the tree trunks surrounding them, Red flashing every now and then in a prism of jagged spikes jutting and out of deformed rock.

Caught in a state of shock and fear, they could do nothing as the Beast reared it's head and roared a Battle Cry, surging forward with a manic glee.

* * *

 _Food! It found Prey! A glowing Red and Yellow stood in front of it, and it jumped. As much as it hated the Light, it knew that it would gain more **Power** from them, and it took to the skies with a pull of it's Arms to pounce upon the dregs. The Lights scurried away in a frantic, annoying the Beast._

 _Prey that did not know where it stood had to be removed and brought back into line. Not one to let up it ran forward in a burst of speed, only for the Red-Light to speed away in motes of fading light. Moving quickly onto a different target, it attacked the remaining Yellow-Light with a strike of it's hefty Arms, landing a solid hit._

 _Strange, the Yellow seemed to glow slightly brighter if anything, but it continued it's assault. Arcing it's new Arms back it quickly heaved forward with a flail, capitalizing upon the Light in a fervor. Hit after hit the spiked crystalline arms smashed upon the Prey, only for the glowing of it's Light to grow brighter and brighter._

 _Like a miniature Sun it shone, blinding the Beast with a furious radiance. It covered itself with both of the Arms, only to feel a rapid series of impacts and blows chipping and caving the spikes. It BURNED! Prey Was Not Meant To Fight, Prey Was Meant To Be Hunted!_

 _With an outwards push of crossed Arms, it broke upon the barrage of blows and forced the Yellow-Light to retreat. Just as it was about to attack, a flash of Red gleamed and it felt skin break and armor chip. Another flash and another attack, the Red light zoomed in and out periodically, landing small but precise hits into the Alpha._

 _ENOUGH! A surge of **Power** came forth, enveloping it's entirety as the crystals Shone like a Beacon in the Night. It stood upright in a straight and sure manner, unwieldy and solid crystal that wasn't meant to bend became flexible. With claws extended outwards from it's sides, it gave one last Roar._

* * *

"GrAgHhA **HH** ███!"

A visible sound wave of force pushed outwards from the Monster, throwing Ruby and Yang back towards their house. Yang, with her Semblance, was quick to recover as she got back onto her feet, anger coursing through her as she saw nothing but **Red**. It Hurt Her Sister! She didn't care what it was, this thing was going to **Burn**.

Charging forward with reckless abandon, she used her shotguns as a propellant and rocketed forward in a blast of Fire. "Haaah!" The Brawler reared up a Punch as she flew through the air and jabbed, landing another hit. Then another. Another again. Ammo spent in a heartbeat she still continued her barrage, wanting to pummel the Thing into the ground and **Burn** the remains.

Particles and tiny chunks of Dust flew off of it, briefly igniting and popping as it interacted with her Aura, but she paid it no mind. Her Semblance had allowed her to become powerful if given the right circumstances. It was the embodiment of her Soul itself, not one to get pushed down and quick to get back up more Stronger than ever, just like her. She was resolute, infallible, unbreakable.

Ruby got up with a groan as she heard an outcry of rage from her sister, and then an explosion. Confused and greatly worried, she was treated to a sight. There was Yang, her fists and gauntlets moving in a blur as explosions sounded from each hit, Dust igniting with it. Her sister and the Beowolf-Monster were shrouded in Fire, lighting up the courtyard like a Star.

The only problem was that the Beowolf only seemed angered, a furious snarl on it's scarred and crystalline face. The red Dust seemed to be interacting with Yang's Semblance dangerously, the Arms of the Monster seemed to be set aflame! Yang could only continue her barrage as she smashed against the Wall-of-Fire, not caring for her own safety.

The Little-Red-Huntress was quick to seize the opportunity for attack, starting the shifting of her Weapon into it's ranged form. It wouldn't shift, she noted with a panic, why wouldn't it shift?! Pounding the button in a frenzied manner, it still stood stuck into it's Scythe form. This wasn't good!

The Ball of Light that was Yang and the Monster grew brighter and the explosions louder, shaking the forest in booming echoes. She had to do something before something else could go wrong! She was reminded of her ammo and checked her hastily grabbed reserves. Only Ice and Fire, but those had to make do for right now.

Utilizing her Semblance, she burst forward with her Scythe at hand, ready to Slice into the Grimm from behind. She landed a hit on it's back, only for the cut to close up instantly and leave another scar. It didn't even seem to notice her, only defending against the Whirl-of-Fire that was Yang. With a groan of contempt, she rushed forth another time, this time throwing an Ice-Bullet at the Wolf, but something strange happened.

The Dust-Bullet glowed a bright blue, imploded, and then was absorbed into the body of the Monster. What?! Dust didn't do that! She knew it could fuse, but not that it could get absorbed into another crystal!

She wracked her brain, trying to remember her lessons in Dust Studies. Dust was a naturally occurring energy propellant, activated by Aura. It was used in many forms, like utility based energy or cooling systems and such. It was also used for combat, like ammo or catalysts for power or... fusing with a body. The Monster had _Aura_?! Grimm didn't have Aura, they didn't even have a _Soul_!

She looked around, trying to find her Dad in all the chaos. There! He was running over to Ruby with Link trailing behind him with his Hammer, the boy being mystified by the light show. That didn't matter, she had to tell her Dad!

"Dad! The Grimm has Aur-!" The Rose was knocked back by the flying body of her Sister, sending them skidding back towards their house. With a crash they hit the outer wall and caved it in slightly, both of the Sisters crying out in pain.

"Ruby, Yang!" Taiyang shouted, hurrying over to his Daughters as quick as he could, checking them over in a haste to make sure they were alright. They were breathing at least, and Ruby was still conscious. He was awash with Fury as he looked down at his Blonde-haired Daughter, noting that she was tattered, beaten, and slightly bloodied. The Retired Huntsman turned to the Monster that _Dared_ to touch his little girl, once-blue-eyes glowing a color they haven't in years.

With Radiant Purple-eyes, the Huntsman looked upon the Grimm. " _YOU!_ " The Grimm acknowledged the Huntsman with a snarl. " _I'M_ ," He was set ablaze in a shroud of Flames. " _GOING_ ," Fist pointed towards the Grimm, both hands were covered in Purple-flames and clashing lights surrounded the courtyard. With an outcry of Rage, his Aura flared out and the Huntsman roared out the last of his statement, " _TO SMASH YOUR **SHIT!**_ "

* * *

 **References:**

 **1- An old urban legend that stated the Moon was made out of cheese of all things.**

 **2- If you haven't searched it up yet, they're the little orange and black spiky balls that stick to you in the Forbidden Forest dungeon of Wind Waker, annoying little buggers.**

 **AN: Plot/Timeline inconsistencies and other things related will be explained at the end of this story "arc", which is near. Leave a review and such and tell me what you think. I still think this could've been way longer and way better. Hell, there's barely any combat in this chapter so far, just perspectives and stuff. Hope to change that next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 9

Two Flaming-Titans of Crimson-Red and Royal-Purple smashed against the other, cratering the ground they stood upon with the shockwave alone. Heat radiated from the mass of pure light that was their Fire and scorched the ground nearby. Unlocking from their crossed arms, the Purple-Titan kicked itself off only to charge again. Echoes rang out as a barrage of flames came from his fists, pulses of Fire as bright as his Daughter's Eyes burned the Beast that stood it's ground.

The Beast snarled and proceeded to headbutt it's challenger, stunning the adversary briefly. Trunks of rock and crystal were molded into Forearms and Claws of Crimson-Fire, slashing at the opposing Flames in unadulterated Fury. The mongrel _d_ _ared_ to challenge the Alpha?! It would show the Dreg where it belonged!

The Huntsman and Beast traded blows, each not letting up in stubborn pride as they pummeled the other. The Huntsman jumped and landed a few blows on the Giant's back, only for spikes to grow from the hits and toss him onto the ground in pain. The Alpha quickly pounced onto the Dreg, slashing at it with a manic fervor. The Hunter could only block the hits in a growing act of desperation, meeting flaming claws with molten fists.

It was a stalemate, Huntsman and Beast not giving in as their attacks met the other. It wasn't enough and the Beast was quick to attest to that. Roaring in impatience, it kicked the challenger away and proceeded to hunch over as a cloak of fire enveloped it's being. The Huntsman that was punted across the courtyard was quick to flip and skid into a ready stance, only to see his Hunted being covered in flickering flames.

As the steadily growing veil of fire morphed and shifted, the Huntsman was quick to power up all the same. With a glare of defiance, he stood his ground and shouted. " _HAAAHH_!" Pillars of molten Amethyst sprouted from his arms and grew the visible Aura of heat surrounding him. With a bend of his knees, he jumped, rocketing to the sky in a streak of light and stood stock still high in the air. Like a Star about to die out he grew out and Burned, filling the Night sky with a new glow.

The Beast, now on all fours, stared menacingly at the Purple-Star in the sky, more **Power** coursing through it's crystal life-stream. With a cock of the head and a howl, it quickened the surge. A Maw of flames was formed from it's crystals, surrounding the beast. It shifted, growing the same Crimson-eyes and building a Snout fitted with Tusks of White-hot fire. A flickering Mane grew out of the coalescing back of the flame-Beast that surrounded the Alpha. Forelegs and Claws grew in and a burst of fire pulsed out, finishing the veil.

The flame-Beast clawed the ground, melting what was left of the crater it stood in, and it crouched it's legs slightly in anticipation. With an open Maw, it Roared a shout of Challenge and Battle, and jumped to meet the Star. Not one to back down, the Huntsman did the same and cocked back a tower of Amethyst, streaking down to meet his Hunted. With a Shout and a Roar, Huntsman and Beast struck and Power burst out.

A mighty explosion rang out as they backed off onto the ground, indenting and scorching the ground they fought upon. Not a second after landing the two charged forth again, meeting the other with a ringing boom. Wills of Fire battled against each other as a Beast of White-hot flames clawed against the growing tide of Amethyst-Lava. In the center of the Fire was a Man and Beast, each trying to push the other in a bout of strength.

Both of their eyes were wide and shone bright with Fury and Grim Determination, staring their counterpart down as they locked arms, trying to push the other down. Two mystical forces clashed, Aura and otherworldly Power fought against the other. The Huntsman kicked and the Beast snapped, both trying to wear the other down to be finished.

No one could expect the two differing powers to suddenly condense into a small orb of a mixed violet and crimson, only to suddenly expand into a Pillar-of-Flames, all flickering between the aforementioned colors.

The two, still locked in their desperate act of wrestling the other into submission, could not have expected it all the same, and both were caught into the expanse, getting seared from the still growing pillar. Cries of Pain and Anguish shot out as they burned in the mixture of two powers that were never meant to meet.

It was here that the spectators in the form of a downed Ruby and a shocked Link were quickly snapped out of their stupor, immensely worried for the man in the midst of the heat that they could feel.

"DAD!" The little Rose was mortified, her father was dying! Scenarios of having to live without her only remaining parent quickly coursed through her mind and she panicked, tears springing from her Silver-eyes. She tried to run to him, knowing she needed to help in any way she could, but was quickly pulled back by the other spectator as he quickly wrapped his arms around her midriff and tried to hold her back as best as he could.

"Let Me Go! I Need To Help Him! Dad, DAD!" She tried to claw her way out of the boy's grip, cascades of tears falling from her eyes. Why wasn't her Semblance working?! She barely used any of her Aura, why did it have to stop now?! She could only wail and reach out to her burning father, wanting the night to be over already.

To Link, he was utterly surprised by the newfound revelation of the family being way more than they seemed. He knew they had weapons and could fight, that much he was aware of. It didn't take much to show it to a somewhat trained eye, the way they walked with confidence, how they held themselves in situations, and their telltale readiness an action at a moment's notice.

It was something to behold as he saw a flaming Yang Xiao-Long burn as bright as the Sun, attacking the Giant-Flaming-Wolfos with the fury of an enraged berserker. Then he witnessed a fight he just couldn't comprehend. He shouldn't have been surprised, but he had never expected Taiyang, the fatherly man that took him in, to behold such powerful Magic!

It was insane, otherworldly, something he would have never believed had he not seen it himself! And the Wolfos, Goddesses the Wolfos! He had seen Octorocks as big as a ship, a Magtail strong enough to hurt the Dragon-God Valoo, Molgeras large enough to swallow an Island!

It should've been no worry to see a giant flaming Crystal-Wolfos in retrospect, but the Hero knew something was off. It was faint, but he felt something he felt just days ago, something telling him to lay prostrate before the feeling of **Power** with no Equal. He looked to the faded outline of the Triforce on his left hand, having an inkling of what was happening.

Before he could do anything else to get the girl in his arms to stop struggling, the tower of shifting-flames suddenly petered out and leaving the two figures that were in the midst of it looking unscathed. Of course, something was wrong.

The Wolfos seemed fine, better in fact. Embers of both Crimson and Violet licked it's scarred skin, relishing under the light of a new master as it danced welcomingly along the crystals that adorned the Beast. The Huntsman only stood stock still, arms wide at his side and face contorted into a post-agony stress with Blue-eyes drained of life.

The Monster tossed the Huntsman aside, the challenger unworthy even a solitary glance after such a pitiful excuse of a fight. Taiyang was sent tumbling across the ruined courtyard, kicking up heated dirt and dust as he bodily spun a ways away from the site.

Ruby pulled out of the boy's slackened arms as she ran after her Father, heeding no mind to anything else at the time. "Dad!" She reached him, knees scraping the dirty and charred floor of the once grassy plain. Tears still pouring from her eyes she shook him another time, hoping desperately for him to wake up. "Daddy! Dad Please Get Up!" Taiyang wouldn't move, his Blue-eyes wide open and devoid of any emotion.

Link felt a pang of grief; none of this should've happened. He turned to the source of all the pain, glaring hatefully at it. Gripping the hammer that was held to his back, he pulled it into a firm grasp with both of his hands. The Wolfos, noticing the motion, was quick to turn it's head towards it's latest adversary, and sniffed the air around the dreg. It was awash with more visions.

* * *

 _A Golden Figure emitting Forest-Green light stood above it, looking down upon it impassively yet judging at the same time. The image shifted to a familiar red and rocky earth, only for the earth to grow vast plains of grass and trees, with new life sprouting forth. It was calming to it, but yet again did the vision shift._

 _It was of a Two-Legs, standing against the Alpha tall and proud. It drew something from it's back, but the image shifted between differing variations of the Two-Legs as it drew the slowly shining light. It would grow, shrink, age only to grow young again, and would continue shifting. The forms all stood resolute as they rose the pillar of Light from their backs and angled it towards the Alpha, standing strong against the Beast._

 _Despite gaining more **Power** , it felt that it knew one thing. It was going to die._

* * *

The Wolfos' head snapped back, as if being suddenly inflicted with pain. It's eyes shown a brief fear as it stared upon the Hero with a sense of recognition, before growling and readying into a pounce. It would not fall to such a child, it had Power, drained from the mongrels that it fought!

Whether or not the Hero had seen the bout of vertigo pass through the Wolfos, he didn't show it as he readied into a stance. Crouched low with both arms and Hammer out to his left, he stared the Crystal-Wolfos down fiercely. The Wolfos, with the ferocity of an animal being backed into a corner could only do one thing, pounce and flail wildly at the Hero in hopes of finishing him quickly.

The Warrior could only calmly wait for the Beast to reach him and in one final second, just before it could reach him with an attack, he rolled through it's hind legs and smashed against it's giant back, stunning it briefly as small cracks appeared upon the crystalline armor plating. Warring crimson and violet flames licked out of the crystal and charged at the boy of their own accord, having him dash away in haste.

Stray embers licked at his skin, burning him with a surprising amount of heat. The Wolfos pounced with it's flames, and the Hero rolled again, this time readying into a jump. He soared overhead, striking the Beast in it's spiked forearm with a ring and another spider-web of cracks formed. It continued, the Hero waiting for the impatient Beast to pounce and the Beast getting hurt more and more.

Chips and shards of crystal fell from the cracks, imploding and spouting flames from their stumps. He was damaging it! Elated by the news he readied another maneuver, only to be smacked into the ground by a furious strike of a crystal-flaming claw. He cried out in pain, instinct taking over as he rolled away as soon as he could, getting onto his feet in haste.

The Alpha was infuriated as the farce of a fight continued on, the little child sending quakes of pain and flame down it's body. This child had already done more damage than the previous challenger did, and it was confused. This little dreg had no Power, only tenacity! How was it able to damage the Beast?! It shook into a whirl of slashes and strikes, wanting the child dead before it. It would eat this one with earnest.

The Hero, however, was thankful for the blessing from the Goddesses in the form of his hammer and bracelets.

The Skull Hammer, he could remember the King of Red Lions saying, was an extremely heavy thing, being made out of an ancient Dragon's skull and the same ancient alloy used to make the Master Sword itself. It was unwieldy, never to be used in the hands of the unworthy, and it showed.

The Power Bracelets, however, allowed him to do just that, wield it. Although they didn't grant him immense physical strength, they granted him the ability to wield and carry things 10 times his size and 100 times his weight, maybe even more so. They were handed down, possibly by the Hero of Time himself and so on, so he treasured the relics that he found.

They were gifts for his prolonged quest for the Triforce, in which he realized he neglected a bit in the back of his mind, but he was grateful nonetheless. He was quick to jump away as more flames came from a furious Wolfos pouncing on him in his distracted state. His clothes slightly singed as he weaved through the flames, desperately trying to not get hit by the towering beast.

A visible sweat poured down as he continued backing away from the flurry of slashed and jabs of Fire, knowing he was treading dangerous waters. Glancing around the battlefield, he noticed the crater that was made in the earlier fight, and an epiphany stuck as he dashed towards the hole with a Wolfos hot on his heels. Tucking into a roll, he went with the momentum as he readied his Hammer, and as he spun forward, he smashed the Hammer into the ground next to the crater.

The ground caved and shook as both the Hero and Wolfos were pulled in, both tumbling down the rudimentary walls in a wave of earth. The Alpha roared and clawed as it tried to dig itself out, flames melting the growing tide in haste, only for the magma to pour onto it's body and burn it. The Hero was not in a better position, chunks of rock and earth kicking at him as he dropped down, heated fatigue striking him briefly.

The Hero got a steady hold on his hammer as he looked upon the Wolfos squirming in liquefied earth and rock, roaring in frustration. Although surprised at how simple it was to trap the Beast, he took advantage of it's trapped state in relish, and rose the Skull Hammer high. Reaching with all his might, he slammed the head of the hammer down onto the crystal helm of the Beast with a cry, shaking the earth and it's body.

Tremors shook through the Alpha as the Two-Legs child continued smashing at it, smashing against the crystals that lined it's body. It wouldn't fall, it had Power. Flexing it's Crystal-Claws, in broke through the shell forming around it and built up more Power as it crawled out of the rubble.

The Hero, in the middle of preparing another swing, was shocked to be knocked away into the opposite wall of the crater by a back-handed swing of a flaming claw. Dust billowed out from the impact of the boy being thrown, creating a noticeable indentation into the wall. He groaned and shook off the dizziness in time to see the Wolfos get onto all fours with a snarl.

Sensing something big about to happen, he quickly strapped the hammer onto his back as best he could and pulled out the Wind Waker. Wind and a slight melody picked up as he jumped, the gust carrying him out and away from the crater that was heating up.

The Wolfos paused as it heard a familiar tune, wincing slightly at how _Holy_ it was, but it shook it off. It needed to kill the child here and now. With a familiar stance and a Roar to the shattered Moon above, it was covered in a veil of Flames that shifted and morphed. Something was off, the clashing purple and red were still warring with each other, becoming unstable.

The Alpha howled as it suddenly became struck with Agony, feeling two condensed energies trying and failing to coalesce as one. The sense of purity struck it even harder than before, breaking the beast down as it howled, needed the pain to stop. The flames swirled, growing upwards and out into one massive blaze of morphing red and purple. Images broke out, a tusked-Beast holding a trident, a Man with twin-blades, a dark-King garbed in regalia, and so on.

It burned the Alpha even more, numbing and drowning out all senses. It needed to stop the pain! It needed to gather _more **Power**_!

A despondent Ruby Rose, kneeling over the prone form of her father, was snapped back to attention as she heard a familiar howl. Turning around, she saw Link soar through the air, looking tattered and cut up, and away from a growing blaze that was the Beowolf. Righteous anger and Vengeance course through her veins as she gawked at the fire that had the telltale signs of her Father's Aura, and quickly looked around for her missing scythe.

Finding it by the unconscious form of her sister whom was propped up against the cabin's outer-wall, she dashed on over to it, noting she still couldn't use her Semblance. She grabbed it, slightly unbalanced by the weight not being held up with the help of Aura, and checked it over. She had to get this right or it would all go wrong in an instant.

Hastily performing a quick maintenance check as to why it wouldn't mecha-shift, she saw Link in the corner of her eye, leaping away in hysteria from the frenzied Grimm with the help of his wand, and quickened her pace. She found the jam, a pebble of all things, and ripped it out of the springs of the mechanism. It instantly shifted into a high-powered sniper rifle and she looked over the magazine in earnest, noting that it had her telltale Gravity Bullets.

She had 5 rounds, 4 in the magazine and 1 in the chamber, time to make use of them. Rifle in hand, she turned to the raging Grimm chasing after her flying friend, prepared to give it the smackdown of the century in the form of .50 cal Gravity Bullets.

"Hey Buddy!" All activity on the field stopped, the Hero and Beast turning to the Huntress-in-training standing in the middle of the field. In an act of perfect and almost comical sync, the two held out a hand and claw respectively and pointed at themselves, confused by who the girl was referring to. "This is for my Family!" She shouted her righteous vendetta, steadying her Crescent Rose as she readied to pull the trigger, and fired.

The bullet that could _warp_ gravity itself pierced through the air, impacting the slightly open mouth of the Beowolf, breaking it's jaw with a loud crack. It howled in pain, flames quickly seeping out of the wound and cracks as the blaze tried to heal it's master. Ruby was visibly thrown back by the sheer recoil of what the bullet did, sailing through the air with an audible "Oof!"

Link was shocked by whatever the Rose did, but quickly took advantage as best as he could. Flames lashed out at him, trying to protect their pained-vessel, and he burned, mystical flames seeping into his dirty cuts. He felt like he was being cauterized, but the infamous tenacity of a Chosen Hero pushed through as he tucked into another roll, readying another blow through the magical bonfire.

He could only hold for so long as he was smashed away by the flailing of the Wolfos, echoes of agony coming from it's cries. Another suffering soul, he noted absently whilst he was being thrown into the ground. He was at an impasse, not knowing what to do with the situation that he was given. He needed another way to cool it down, snuff the fires as briefly as he could.

He got up, exhaustion filling his tired frame as he panted heavily. He was cut up, dirtied and charred, limbs feeling heavy as he wiped some blood off his chin. Nothing he wasn't used to, sadly. He went over his kit, hammer, bracelets and Wind Waker. A storm wouldn't be enough to snuff the flames, nor would wind, so his only options were to either smash it's kneecaps into oblivion or play it a very deadly song. Joy.

Then an idea struck, and the boy quickly shouted at the dizzy girl, gesturing at his knees with a series of sounded explosions and pained shouts. He had to jump out of the way with another flourish of the Wind Waker as the Wolfos smashed into the ground where he stood just seconds ago, a small indent into the earth being made with the blow.

Ruby quickly realized what he was referring to, and nodded to herself. Right, she needed to make this work here and now! She readied herself and waited, calming herself for the perfect shot.

Link, still in the midst of flying away with desperate and panicked swishes of the Wind Waker, saw Ruby take a kneeled and ready stance in the distance. Time to pray to the Goddesses he did enough damage for this to work. Swerving harshly in midair, he tucked into another roll as he headed in the girl's general direction, a flaming Wolfos high in the air behind him and dropping in rapidly.

He dashed, pleading for the girl to take her shot as he ran from the Blaze that was falling towards him. His pleas were answered in the form of an audible crack and a warping of air as the girl he was running to was knocked back by recoil. Disheartened, the Hero turned around and tried to make do of the situation, only to see the aforementioned blaze fall out of the sky and slam into the ground next to him.

No time to waste, he took the hammer from his back as flames danced towards him yet another time. No matter, he had to finish this. A wave of fire flowed over the boy as he readied his hammer, smashing against the chest-plate of clashing royal Amethyst and dark Ruby. Strike! Again! Strike! He continued the onslaught, hoping to finish it now as he struck the downed Wolfos. It was for naught as a flaming-claw grabbed him and he dropped his hammer, the claw raising him high, burning and crushing his small body in it's grasp.

The Alpha was injured, bleeding fire from cracks and malformed crystal. It had done it! It would crush the little thing and gain whatever Power it could! It's body was broken and twisted, it's leg having been broken by whatever the other dreg did. Cracks streamlined it's armor and spikes, bits and pieces replaced with clashing-fire It was tired but now the pain would stop with the death of the tick.

The Beast squeezed, eliciting howls of pain and anguish from the boy trapped in it's unforgiving death-grip.

Ruby Rose groaned as she got up, only to hear Link crying out in pain. She got up, exiting the empty round in her rifle's chamber to make way for another, and saw a terrible sight. An injured Beowolf holding up her First Friend with a flaming-claw, crushing him in it's grip. She clenched Crescent Rose in fury and worry, no one else was dying on her watch! She was going to be a Huntress, a Hero!

With her sights trained on the Beowolf, she scanned it over for any weak points she could potentially exploit. She noted the huge depress and web of a crack in the center of the chest-armor of the Grimm, and quickly aimed for it. With a quick breath, she closed one eye and trained directly on the center of the indent. Too bad it stood still, and she pulled the trigger.

A vortex swished out of the barrel of the rifle, a bullet heading to pierce and crush whatever it hit.

The Alpha was in the midst of crushing the tick in a crazed glee, stopping when it felt something pierce it's torso, only to feel numb soon afterwards.

The Hero was struggling in the grasp, flashes of red and black seeping into his vision until he was suddenly dropped from the death-grip.

The Huntress was once again knocked back, really wishing she had a better hold of the recoil, bruising without the aid of Aura.

All three heads turned to the point of impact and noise, shocked at the sight. The insides of the Beast were warped, blown both inwards and outwards, crystal-armor shattered into pieces. The Beast groaned, slumping forward into a heap. The crystals that lined it's body slowly started shattering, leaving behind a scarred, grey corpse of a tortured soul.

The fire that was trapped in it for so long billowed out of the crystals, Violet-Aura and Crimson-Power fizzing out into the night sky. Glowing red-eyes dimmed as the life left them, finally breaking free from the pain and hunger.

Ruby, ecstatic as she was tired, jumped and ran circles around Link, praising him and herself for their victory. The boy could only crookedly smile, leaning against his propped up left arm, feeling the adrenaline leave his body and the pain kick in. It didn't matter; they won.

He looked at the downed corpse just meters away from him as Ruby continued to gush praises, feeling grief and guilt for the sorry soul. It seems some influence of the Triforce of Power had seeped into the monster of darkness, the Beast not being able to keep back the Holy Force. He sighed, shaking his head slightly. This was wrong, he didn't realize at the time just how imperative it was to gathering the necessary pieces of the Triforce again, wherever they might be, lest they fall into the wrong hands like with the Wolfos.

With a new resolve, the Hero of Winds stood up, only for his battered body to collapse. His cry of pain was heard by the girl that was with him, and she hurried over to his broken form, berating herself for not helping him sooner.

Ruby carried him into an upright position, wincing as he hissed in pain for a moment, asking if he was alright. Although he didn't know what the Rose said, he smiled slightly and nodded, his dirtied blonde hair tossing itself slightly with the motion. She smiled with him, and helped him to his feet in a slow and steady manner. It was only then that the ecstasy left her body and her worries came to the forefront of her mind.

Her Dad lay still on the field, his body not moving an inch from it's original position. Shouting in worry, she fussed and brought Link over to her sister that was just starting to stir in a hurry. Link, wincing slightly at the jerking motion of being pulled, didn't complain as he was brought over to the outer cabin-wall.

Getting down so he could rest his back against the wall, he could only stare at the prone body of Taiyang in worry as Ruby ran over to her father.

"Ugghhhh, did someone get the number of the bus that hit me?" A groaning voice called out and pointed ears perked up slightly, looking down to his left to see the girl start to get up.

"Urp- I think I'm gonna hurl..." Yang murmured, looking down at the ground below her as she shook off her lightheadedness, the dried blood on her face cracking and falling off in bits. She jumped slightly at the feeling of a hand on her shoulder, and looked up to see the beaten and battered form of Link, smiling crookedly down at her. To her, the injuries only made him seem more rugged and Heroic as she blushed and quickly looked down, avoiding eye contact with the boy.

Link was confused but shook it off as he nudged her shoulder to get her attention. Pointing in the direction of the rest of the girls family when she raised her head, the girl's eyes following the direction he was gesturing to. Her eyes widened in shock and worry seeped into her voice as she shouted. "DAD!" She stumbled over to her father, seeing her sister desperately trying to wake him up.

It was when she reached her broken family that her Sister dived into her arms and wept. Hissing in pain at the sudden charge, she held the girl tightly as she tears of her sprouted from her eyes, mourning the loss of her father.

Link averted his gaze, not wanting to intrude on such a private and mournful moment, to the corpse of the Wolfos. Looking at the faded mark of the Triforce on his left hand, he berated himself for his shortcomings, vowing to do better the next time. When he had raised his hand to stare at the mark, he noted the slight glow it gave off, his hand reaching out to the Wolfos.

He was struck with realization as he stumbled forward, body still too weak to move. With some effort he grabbed the Wind Waker in his pocket and sent a slight prayer to the Goddesses. The gentle breeze that wafted along with the humming voice of the familiar chorus acted as a crutch and soothed him, his legs and the wind slowly carrying him towards his destination.

When he reached the Wolfos, he got down onto one knee and knelt, closing his eyes and holding his glowing hand above the head of corpse. Something shone, and a Golden Triangle appeared onto the forehead of the beast as it resonated with his own glowing mark. It shone brighter and brighter as the pieces rang together, as broken as they were, and they hummed in merriment of being together for even a brief moment.

The glowing stopped as the ethereal and glowing spirit of a Dancer was in floating above him, smiling down benevolently. The spirit was just outlines of Red, each line making up a detail of the body, but he knew who this was. He lowered his head, not wanting to disturb the Goddess, only to hear a melodious laugh come from her. Looking up in surprise, he saw her leaning her face close to his.

He snapped back in surprise, falling down to the ground and expecting pain, only to feel none. He looked at his hands in the golden light, shocked to see them healed and mended. Looking over his body, he noticed he was healed but more importantly, he noticed the state of his clothes, they were repaired! Jumping in joy, he turned to thank the Goddess and wondering why she was here. She seemed to notice as well, showing a surprising amount of emotion by bringing her hand up to the back of her head to rub it sheepishly.

Clearing her throat, she started to speak, " _ **Oh Chosen Hero of Farore, you've done yet another service for your Goddesses, for which we are most grateful for no matter how we may seem to show it.**_ " The spirit turned to look at the giant corpse of the Wolfos, then to the body of Taiyang. " _ **Such poor souls, undeserving of the fate not even we could've foreseen. Yes, none of us saw this event happening, young Champion, and for that we are deeply sorry. There is little time, but we can at least heal these souls and put them to rest, no?**_ " Turning and finishing with a curtsy and cross of the legs, she looked at the Conductor expectantly. He realized what she asked for and got the Wind Waker out, eyes ready to move with the flow.

The spirit closed their eyes and started humming, going through slow and steady motions of a dance. She spun, her legs taking her across the invisible dance floor she stood upon as she floated around the Conductor. Closing his eyes to the melody, he followed along, prompting the chorus to start anew. Soft intones of voices came to as breezes flowed around the Duo, their dance just starting.

She slightly quickened the pace and the melody followed her soon after, keeping up with the dancer as she twirled and slid, legs and arms flowing into one graceful motion full of passion. The wind picked up slightly, blowing through the grieving family as they mourned their loss and prompting the dancer to quicken the pace even more.

The chorus started to get deep, powerful singing reverberating through the courtyard and the wind blew harder still. Passion and Energy sprung to life, the Dancer quickly moving from her spot near the conductor to the bodies. She spun and leapt above the broken body of the Wolfos, the body starting to glow a Golden hue. She slid across the broken courtyard, the earth mending itself to its original position before the battle.

The chorus sung high and loud, already having garnered the attention of a despondent Yang Xiao-Long and Ruby Rose. The wind flowed through their hair, energizing them and telling them not to mourn, but to celebrate. Their tears were dried as the Dancer leapt over to them, doing a short pirouette above the body of their Father. In a single motion, she reached out and gently tipped the man's forehead with a single finger, a red light surrounding his body.

Having been done and satisfied, she danced her way back to her Conductor, arms and legs moving like the flickering flames of a fire. The Goddess was now above her Conductor once more, doing consistent pirouettes as the melody slowed and the wind humbled. Humming from both the wind and the Goddess came to a stop as they both opened their eyes to gaze at each other.

The Conductor put his arms to his sides and the Dancer took the streams of cloth connecting her wrists and ankles, and they bowed to the other as the wind petered out. She raised her head to look at the boy, the boy doing the same, and they both gave each other silly-grins and laughed. They noticed the glowing bodies with surprise, and as the Goddess shot up into the night sky with a red streak of Light, Link swore he heard her say " _ **Well that's new...**_ ".

Confused by what she meant, he looked at the now significantly smaller body of the Wolfos that had stopped glowing. It was hard to discern, as the glaring lights had now faded and his vision had to adjust, but the small figure had suddenly sprung onto him. He was surprised for the umpteenth time this night, and fell down to the ground as the bundle of fur started _licking_ him.

Laughing at the feeling, he held it up and away from him to get a better view. It was a little dog of all things, with a pink tongue lolled out and breathing out in excitement. It had a white underbelly, with a black fur covering the top of the little canine. Strange, he certainly didn't expect this to happen, but he would take it in stride. Putting the dog down as he got up and it tried to crawl up his leg for attention, he noticed two things.

One, there was a Taiyang that seemed confused at where he was, with both of his daughters hugging him tightly in joy. Two, he noticed his *ahem* Goddess, Miss Kei, hurry out of the treeline with a group of what seemed to be Warriors ready for action. Not wanting to intrude on the family's little moment, he raised an arm and waved, calling out to the now confused Doctor with a shout.

It seemed he had a lot of explaining to do. Luckily, he had a way around the language barrier.

* * *

A White-skinned woman in flowing dark robes could be seen staring out to a red sky and a shattered moon. She felt a strange disturbance hit a pack of Grimm not too long ago, and so she waited for any sign for what had happened.

Her patience was rewarded in the form of a distant, almost unnoticeable, red streak of light cross the sky and continue on outwards. She curled the edges of her pale lips, Glowing-red eyes narrowing slightly.

"Intriguing."

* * *

 **AN: That's a wrap for the short starting and sudden ending of Arc 1, as haphazard as it was. I have to admit, I'm pretty disappointed with this chapter. Taiyang's fight lasted for like what, 3 minutes? C'mon now. I also took sooo many liberties with it, which I'm sure some of you may have noticed.**

 **It just went along as it could and I went along with it, doing minor edits here and there. Also, the Wind Waker chorus bits are a pain in the ass to get right, as I can't get the right wording for what I want to put into the scenes, but oh well.**

 **Next chapter will be a brief exposition of sorts, explaining why I did this and that, why was Ganon from Twilight Princess shown in the battle, why can Link understand Kei, yada yada. Gotta be canonically accurate despite deriving from the original plot, you knooooooow. Expect no real content 'til like August 17th at least, need to get some stuff situated and planned.**

 **Again, leave a review and stuff, because hell, I have no idea how to feel about my writing so far. Thanks for reading and uh, have a good rest of your day I suppose.**


	11. Explanations for Convoluted Plot

"Oh man you know what we should do, Rob?"

"What should we do, Boss?"

"We should start off in a very confusing manner, leaving set chapters for info dumps that at least half of the reader base will have to go through!"

"Oh jeez Boss, doesn't that seem a little much?"

"Nonsense! Besides, I don't pay you to disagree with me now do I? Now get those files sorted!"

Not really exposition more-so just what the chapter's title entails to. Which I guess could technically be considered exposition.

So if you haven't been reading my Author's Notes which, let's be real here, I'm sure some of you haven't, I would like to explain things I already have in them, so bear with me. I'll be listing them out, sort of. Feel free to skip over this chapter if you don't feel like reading it by the way. It's nothing really big, just something I need to get off my chest, ramblings from a madman if you would.

Miss Kei's weird name is an anagram of Sheikah. I will be adding more intricate history to the mix as to explain why Link was easily able to find a Hyrulian straight off the bat.

The Genres this story is filed under are Humor and Adventure, so they will be filled with Humor and Adventures respectively. Romance will be sub-plot or for amusing situations for both genders, of course.

Why is Yang swooning over Link? It's funny and ironic as hell for her character, Link just happens to be the perfect catalyst for it. It was something that came up along the writing process so I went with it. She's 14, character development and puberty still settling in for her so she isn't 100% like what she is in the web show/anime/cartoon, but I tried to make it work, sorry.

I'll be adding select elements from the Zelda universe as a whole, something subtle and nothing like Midna popping up out of nowhere and turning the Hero of winds into a giant Wild-Cat to ride on, as funny as that would be. It's more like seeing Beedle's ship-shop-ship as an international and multi-million lien dust producer (I'm kidding, I'm kidding).

Time-Skip to Beacon Academy? No.

Link's 13.

Alright, now we have that out of the way, let's move onto some things that might confuse you, the reader, if you happen to be well-versed in the Zelda lore for whatever reason you might have, or just might be plain confused about everything in general. To start, Kei really shouldn't be able to communicate with Link in any given manner. Is what I would've said if I didn't fact check to make sure I knew I was talking about, and long story short a tirade of me rambling about legends and timelines of the complicates of the Shiekah tribe was deleted and they will be explained in the future chapters, go figure.

Yes, I do research I'll have you know. I've been doing a bit of a playthrough and look through of the Wind Waker and Zelda lore, along with getting down to the nitty-gritties of the RWBYverse. The things I do to be accurate, ugh.

Let's see here... why was Ganondorf's beast form from Twilight Princess shown in the fight, along with The Imprisoned (the big black blobby thing that was creepy as all hell in Skyward Sword, search it up)? The Imprisoned is easy to explain, as the Link in Skyward Sword was technically the first "Link" ever, specifically the first reincarnation of Link ever, and the Imprisoned was Demise's beast form of sorts, Demise being the base incarnation of Ganondorf. Yada yada, they were basically the first setting for the whole Triforce battle shtick, so that's nothing new.

Ganon from Twilight Princess? Ehhh, Omnipotent Triforce is Omnipotent? That's really the only explanation for this in all honesty, so yeah. If you don't know what I'm referring to, I'm basically saying that despite Twilight Princess being set after Wind Waker (if ya didn't know), the Triforce is still a Godly Force able to grant Wishes and all that shiz, so it being able to transcend space-and-time is not that farfetched, especially in the Zeldaverse.

The Fight with the Alpha-Beast-Grimm-Wolfos. Lemme break it down if you didn't completely understand it as I only put subtle words you might've missed and are now confused. Basically, the Beast could absorb Aura. It drained Yang's Aura and that's how despite hits only making her stronger and deadlier in a fight, she got taken out so quickly. Also explains how Taiyang fell so quickly as well.

Considering how Taiyang's Aura was very potent in the fight, lashing out and taking form in certain ways, it was easier for it to drain him and try to infuse it with the scatterings of power from the Triforce of Power. However, it was mentioned that the two energies were really never meant to meet, big line there, keep note of it. So when two energies that were never meant to meet were suddenly forced to clash and coalesce, a multitude of things could happen.

It just so happened that a giant flaming pillar of pure power was one of the things that could happen.

So the Aura and otherworldly Power gathered into one vessel, taking pleasure of their supposed union. It was then the cracks appeared and the damage started showing that it had to react in very differing ways to fix the damage, so they clashed. It grew Highly unstable for the beast, weakening it into a way for it to be unwieldy, hence why it seemed like the Wolfos was weaker than it was in the fight with Taiyang. What good is power if it didn't do anything you wanted it to and acted of it's own accord?

It was also weakened slightly by the visions of the Triforce of Courage, lashing out like a cornered animal about to be killed.

That moves onto my next topic, the Triforce of Courage itself. Can't really explain much without spoiling everything ahead of time, but I will say that even though Link still has the Triforce piece despite the Goddesses saying " ** _Find the lost Courage_** ", that there is a reason why it's mentioned as lost. One I still have to figure out (sorry not sorry).

The whole process is still new to me so I do actually apologize for any short-comings and all that.

Next, Ruby saying Link's her first friend, even though she said she has a group of friends back in Signal, she said this in the starting episodes, that she seems to have forgotten about in the series altogether. Easy, it's entirely possible for Link to legitimately be Ruby's first friend and he can help her make more, with some help from her sister of course.

Uhh, oh, Zwei! Right, distinct lack of a certain furry friend of ours but if you read Chapter 9 through to the end, I think that'd be an explanation. It fits though, as to how Zwei has surprising combat prowess and not to mention intelligence and Aura.

Why did the Dust fuse with the Beowolf if it had no Aura? Well Dust is stated as a naturally occurring energy propellant for the elements, being able to be activated with Aura, a base embodiment of one's soul. The Triforce, as mentioned before, is a Godly... thing, with the third that embodies the concept of **Power** itself being the most potent. If Aura activates Dust, what in the hell would something like the Triforce do to it?

I would really love to get into Dust theory (wow so geeky), but there's almost no info on it whatsoever, going off a lot by the World of Remnant series and part of what Weiss says about it, with some digging around as well. Feel free to correct me on this in the future or now or whatever.

I can only hope that fills the weird plot holes that I have for now as I try to amend the fact that I really don't have a plot. See ya.

Oh shoot! I forgot about Taiyang's Semblance! Basically, it's just some headcanon that sprouted from where exactly Yang got her eye color and how her Semblance is sort of affected genetically through her Dad.

Okay, bye-bye now.


	12. Chapter 10

**AN: Looking back at it now, I kinda hate how I did "Arc 1", especially the last fight, but eh, I'll at least be trying make the chapters longer and until they're at a good length, then make them consistent and all that. Haaah... God Damnit.**

 **Also, one last thing for last chapter (I know, I'm sorry, I should probably make a separate fic for this stuff), Link getting the Power Bracelets before the Skull Hammer just makes more sense in how he uses it, so it'll be applied in this story/fic/project-thing.**

* * *

Grimm Studies, ugh. Ruby Rose tiredly closed her eyes and sighed as the teacher droned on and on about the migratory patterns of a King Taijutsu or something. Why did she have to go through this now? She glanced at the clock, perking up when she noticed there was only 20 more minutes til' the end of Class and she'd get home. She stared back to the front of the small classroom, seeing some of her other classmates hurriedly do the same.

It's been a couple of weeks since the whole Beowolf epidemic and her Dad actually dying in front of her. Only for the Beowolf turn into an adorable little dog, and her dad coming back to life like it was nothing. Needless to say, the whole island's gossip ring (not that she was aware of said gossip ring) had been blowing up, especially with the fact that the mysterious boy Link played a major part in everything that had played out not even a week after him showing up suddenly.

She had gained a newfound popularity within the school, although people were skeptical about the never before seen Dust-Grimm, they couldn't deny the fact that the multitude of explosions and the huge Pillar of Fire that came from the direction of the Xiao-Long house gave some light to it all. Yep, apparently their fight had actually woken up at least half of the Island's community. If that was true, then why did the backup have to come when _everything_ was over? Seriously!

Ruby groaned and pulled her hood over her head as she pressed her face into her desk, almost everyone else in class sans the teacher looking over to her. Why'd she have to deal with this?! Why couldn't she be with Link and Yang right now?

Link, despite his protests, was pulled along to school by their excited father, the man wanting to show off his job to the boy. It was a strange sight to see her dad's change in behavior when it came to Link, from letting him off chores every now and then to laughing at his gestures. He'd obviously had gotten much closer to the boy, which Ruby was happy for of course, but she was a bit jealous at all the special attention he was getting from her dad.

Peeking out from her resting place, she noticed everyone was still staring at her, and she quickly covered her face with both hands, not liking the attention one bit. There was a reason she was considered socially awkward!

Haaah, well, it could be worse she guessed.

* * *

Speaking of Link and Taiyang, the two were currently in Taiyang's class, in which he taught basic hand-to-hand combat (as told by Ruby). The class of around 20 kids were outside on a cleared out field at the back of the school, differing pairs filling it up as Link casually sat off to the side with a dog peeking out of his cap. The Warrior was fascinated by the combat class, partially by the fact that they trained Warriors themselves, but more-so of the individuals that made up the class itself.

The individuality that each person oozed was almost blinding, a bizarre mix of colors coating the dirt field. He could see murky-green hair clashing against stark-white, albeit a bit clumsily, with outfits semi-composed of their respective colors. Dark red, a mix of orange and pink, faint-blue covering splotches of purple, and so on. He even swore he saw some of them have animal tails or ears!

It was as if their parents decided to splash each one with their favorite colors of paints and keep it that way, which was a bit worrisome but makes for a very... interesting tone. The differing outfits stood out as well, each one shining in their own way. Was the individuality an epidemic, or just a cultural thing? He'd have to ask the lovely Doctor when he got the chance.

His musings were interrupted by the sound of Taiyang clapping and shouting, most of the class falling to the ground in exhaustion immediately after. Understandable, the kids looked only slightly older than the ones that followed him around Windfall whenever he visited.

He got up slowly, mindful of the little canine resting on his nest of blonde hair, and walked over to Taiyang. The man noticed him carefully step over in his direction and grinned, a single word leaving his lips.

"Fun?" He asked eagerly, with the boy only shrugging hesitantly. Taiyang's grin fell a bit and he sighed, going over all his cool-dad info from the How to be a Cool Dad website. Skateboarding? He hasn't done that in a while, maybe it'd blow the socks off the kid.

It was amazing just how much of a whole new language Link had soaked up in just less than three weeks. He could already make out slow and simple sentences with some trouble, but that alone showed a lot of progress for a kid and Taiyang felt a fatherly pride shine over the fact. Although he loved his daughters to death, with having Qrow as his only male family member, there was so only so much... Qrow he could take. He'd always wanted a son as well, and Link looked almost exactly like a younger him! Right?

So he mentally adopted the boy for the time being, happily skipping over any repercussions that could possibly happen in the future. The now self-proclaimed father of Link felt a tremor right next to him and jumped, backing away slightly with his class as his new son set his horrific hammer down head first and leaned on the handle and the strange dog jumping down from his hat.

Taiyang tensed, ready to retaliate should the Beast attack his exhausted students, but the monster only ran in gleeful circles around Link as the boy looked down at it in amusement, chuckling to himself. It certainly was a surprise when they were informed that the little canine was actually the Beowolf that suddenly attacked their homestead out of nowhere, and they would've probably put the thing down if it wasn't for it's instant bond with Link. Ever since the incident, the two were always seen together, either playing or resting, they stuck to each other like glue.

It was an adoring sight, a Boy and his Dog, but it didn't really change the fact that Taiyang apparently _died_ to the paws of the mighty 1-foot tall Beast.

Furry-ears perked up as the Beast's nose picked up a familiar scent and it turned a curious gaze onto the Teacher. Taiyang instantly froze, beads of sweat trickling down his neck as It barked and starting bounding towards him in deadly strides. No! His students would not die today!

Staring down the charging canine, he stood his ground and flared his Aura, a purple hue surrounding his form as he readied into a stance. Arms were set wide and low with his legs mirroring them, he gulped and braced for the impact. The Beast jumped, and for a second he sword he could see it's beady pupils flash a familiar violet, and knocked the Huntsman over, his breath leaving him in the impact.

The monster slobbered all over his face hungrily, tasting his flesh as it's tongue lashed out, burning his Soul with it's slimy touch. "Link, help me!" Crying out to his Son, he clawed out a hand and reached over in the direction of the thoroughly amused boy, Link covering his mouth as he laughed. Taiyang could hear the echoes of laughter from his class as he was viciously mauled by the Beast and was awash with shame, squirming and struggling underneath his foe.

As their teacher was being licked to death, the quieting class all turned to the second oldest person of their group, said person being slightly creeped out by how in sync the action was. He gave a small and unsure wave from his resting spot, the group of kids doing the same in perfect unison. Not knowing what was gonna happen next, he shrugged his shoulders, the class of course doing the same thing.

Curiously, he raised a finger from a clenched fist, as if it was a makeshift baton, and all their eyes were focused on the little appendage. Slowly moving it to his right, their eyes continued following it as his hand went in a full circle, stopping at it's previous position.

Before he could experiment any further, a loud ringing sound came from the school building and stopped everyone, including Taiyang and the dog, in their tracks. The kids quickly broke their formation as they headed to the lockers, talking to each other animatedly as they sounded out goodbyes for Taiyang and Link, both of the blondes doing the same.

An awkward silence settled, the dog soon getting off of Taiyang's face and Link picking up his hammer. The male duo looked at each other, then back towards the building where Ruby and Yang were just finishing classes. Quietly, they headed towards the building in a series of shuffles, unsure of what to do now.

* * *

Ringing of the final bell could be heard, and an excited Yang Xiao-Long shot up out of her seat, shouting "School's Out!", only to wince slightly in pain from healing bruises and have most of her classmates and teacher give a collective sigh, already used to the brash girl's antics. The teacher finished up the lesson as the students packed up, giving out homework and saying their goodbyes.

That didn't matter though, what mattered was the fact that Link came to visit Signal! Rubbing her hands to herself in excitement, she grabbed her bag and proceeded to-"Hey Yang!"- stop dead in her tracks, turning her head towards the new yet familiar voice. A small group of students were heading towards her desk, all of them having varying smiles.

There was a girl covered in a dark-brown overcoat of all things, the coat falling down to her legs and having her arms barely poke out of the sleeves, and equally brown hair tied up into two pigtails that framed a goofy grin. A small boy, smaller than Link and Ruby, was shyly fidgeting in place with an equally shy smile, him having shortly trimmed dark-blue hair and wearing a baggy hoodie that matched his hair and a pair of gray shorts. The last of the group was another girl, this one being just a few inches shorter than Yang, having faded-pink hair falling just below her shoulders and wearing a small, reserved smile. She wore a simple white blouse coupled with a plaid skirt, and a dark unbuttoned vest over the blouse, so it really made her prominent cat ears stand out.

Faunus discrimination was almost nonexistent on the isle of Patch. Obviously, some people living on the island held some sort of spite towards the race, that's a given. However, Patch's community was a very close-knit group of people, all having faced some sort of hardship together, and even the ones who held the most hate towards the race would simply tolerate them or even greet them when passing by.

Patch was a relaxed and growing paradise of Harmony, albeit with it's own share of hardships, so it was understandable that most Faunus would feel at ease on the island and not be afraid to bring out their special characteristics.

Back to the group of four, it was the girl in the over-sized coat that spoke up, a sleeve in greeting. "Out to ditch us so soon?" She asked once she reached the desk, smile turning into a smirk.

Returning the smirk, Yang answered appropriately, "Nah, just feel like meeting up with Dad, y'know?"

The pink haired Faunus that had her hands clasped together formally gave a sly and knowing smile, "Oh? And this doesn't have anything to do with that boy everyone's been talking about?"

Two heads perked up, one in embarrassment and the other in confusion. The confused male of the group just had to ask, "Boy? What boy?" The girls that didn't have a flustered burning-red face could only sigh in slight exasperation, turning to the little bluenette. The brunette in the coat was the one that spoke up.

"Really Peri? Really? Y'know, the guy that people say he apparently helped Rubes kill whatever made that giant fire-tower? Pointy-ears, weird hat? What about the Giant hammer with a skull?" There was more snark than she intended, and she instantly regretted it when the fidgeting boy flinched back in shame. "Aw Peri, you know I didn- Yowch!"

She pulled her head back, crocodile-tears forming as she held her forehead in brief pain and turned to the perpetrator, said perpetrator holding out a flicked-out finger and gaze locked scoldingly. "Now Fawn, he just didn't hear about the rumors yet. There's no reason to talk to him like that." The Faunus turned to the bluenette with a motherly look of understanding, "C'mere Peri, it's ok."

Peri shyly looked up to the girl that was holding out her hands, and he rushed into her embrace as she cooed into his ear. The now named Fawn felt slightly frustrated at the action, but quickly looked down in shame of how she treated her beloved friend, "Sorry..." she mumbled.

To Yang, it overwrote all her embarrassment as she laughed at the antics of her friends and relaxed, used to the odd trio. Mindful of the bandages and bruises on her body, she put her hands behind her head, bag suspended by her good shoulder, and beckoned to the group of friends as she headed towards the door, "Well we might as well go meet up with him, huh?"

* * *

Link fidgeted with his bracelets under the scrutiny of a bunch of kids as he followed Taiyang down the hallway, unnerved by all the attention he was getting. Did he do something wrong? He suspected it was the Skull Hammer a while ago, but considering how little Ruby Rose had a Giant metal-scythe, he assumed otherwise. He was in fact wrong in that assumption; The hammer that was somehow attached to his back was too unsettling and stood out extremely well.

He sighed exasperatedly, the dog in his cap adjusting itself to stay on his head, and looked out the window to the Sun. The Hero _was_ going to address the fact that he had to leave soon today, but unexpected plans came up without his consolation. He had been staying in their care long enough, and he had yet another quest he needed to complete. He could've probably worked out something with his Goddess for further help, considering all the strange things this new land had to offer, he needed as much help as he could get without straying from his next Quest.

The fact remained that A. He still needed to learn a completely new language, and B. He had no idea where to go from here.

It was always a fairly linear path, the one he was given on his previous quest. He simply wanted to save Aryll, his sister, and he had a lot of help along the way. The King of Red Lions was the most prominent in his journey to become the Hero of Winds, guiding him to places he never heard of or considered even being in the Great Sea. Tetra helped with trinkets and secret tidbits here and there, although she was pretty useless as Zelda. Goddesses, he even needed help from _Talking Fish_!

This was completely new territory, one he was unsure of just where to start and no idea where to go, so he's been staying to soak up as much information as he could before anymore incidents like the Wolfos happened. He could not let the Triforce to be shattered and lost, more broken than it already is. It was an innate feeling of uneasiness, him being a Triforce wielder himself, and part of him felt Empty.

Shaking his head to rid himself of his current thoughts, he looked up at Taiyang, wondering just where they were going. His ears picked up faint whispers, words he could barely process as well. "Dog... look... hammer... his Hair!" Startled by the comment about his hair, he picked up his cap, and the dog that was peeking it's head out of it, and dashed over to the window to look at his reflection.

His Grandmother always told him to keep up appearances whenever they were guests for a certain occasion or other, and he could only remember the scoldings that were had when he simply didn't brush his hair! Throwing the cap, and the dog resting in it, aside to the wind, he had one hand run his fingers through his nest of hair, and the other hurriedly pat down his clothes for any creases or wrinkles.

Once he was certain he'd made enough grooves in his now flattened-hair and straightened out his tunic, the Conductor took out the Wind Waker and began twirling it in a slow and steady motion. Caressing breezes and soft hums wafted in from open windows, all heading towards the boy combing his hair with his right hand. Of course, once the wind had actually flowed through their destination, they had no where else to go but down the hallway full of students.

The students, surprised by the sudden movements of the blonde with the hammer that was at least a head bigger than him, were not ready for the next surprise in the form of a breeze flowing through the hallway. Papers were thrown around, and panic quickly settled in as students desperately tried to grab their flying worksheets, only to knock over other students and have those students drop something.

Satisfied about the state of his hair and clothes, he slowed his ministrations of the wind and turned around to see if his peers deemed acceptable. Realization struck him like the rock wall of the Forsaken Fortress when he laid his eyes upon mass panic. Taiyang was in the midst of a sea of students, all hurrying around to gather up their belongings, but making others drop theirs in some sort of endless cycle.

"N-now Kids! Stay calm, there's no need to pani- Agh!" Taiyang was interrupted by a staff smacking him in the face, courtesy of a student getting up from their crouched position. Holding his cheek and applying some Aura, he readied himself and continued, "Ack, Now Kids, heh heh, there's no need to- HAGGH!" He obviously hadn't had the proper amount of time to ready his body with Aura, as a familiar staff sidelined a certain below-the-belt area due to the same student turning around to apologize.

Shouts of "Watch it!", "Sorry!" and "My Leg!" could be heard from the growing mess, other students being pulled into the fray willingly or unwillingly. Shouts of battle could be heard as a group of rowdy boys charged headfirst into the mix, shoving aside a bunch of bystanders and getting some caught in the mess.

Arms drooped to his side, Link watched on in disbelief and guilt at the sheer damage he'd caused in less than a minute, he turned around to make an unnoticeable retreat, grabbing the cap and the dog that now lived in it off the floor. Pocketing the Wind Waker and holding his cap to his chest, he backed away from the mass of flailing bodies, looking for an escape route as he did so.

Aha! He saw a little head of black and red peeking out from a doorframe, and ran towards his Comrade, knowing she'd be able to help.

Ruby, wanting to know what all the noise was about, was quickly pulled away by a green-figure, and they both sped off in the direction of the combat arena.

Yang, just getting out of her class with her friends, heard a distant clamor of noise and a growing sound of running. She was knocked away by a blur of green and red, and she swore she heard her sister's voice crying out as she got bodily pushed into her friends.

Periwinkle, in the middle of all three girls, was pushed to the ground and smothered by his bigger friends, clawing for air and sending a quick prayer to the creator Oum that he would make it out alive.

The blur sped down the hallway, knocking over more students in it's haste, and they could all hear the sounds of a squeaky voice yelling "Sorry!" as they fell.

The Headmaster of Signal Academy was just getting out of his office, annoyed by the sudden clamor of noise ringing down his school, only to have his jaw drop. Students were clambering over one another, various teachers all trying to amend the rapidly growing situation. The battered-lockers were thrown aside, weapons were clashing, and some of the more rowdy students took this as an opportunity to create more damage to the hallway itself.

If one were to squint, they'd compare the hallway to a bloody battlefield, all of it uncontrollable in the haze. The Headmaster dropped to his knees, feeling a gentle breeze wash over him. He sobbed.

* * *

Panting, our green and red duo were on their backs at the edge of the makeshift arena field, having to run some ways away from the mess. Link had his hands over his face, imagining the lecture he would've gotten had the King of Red Lions been with him. "How many times have I told you, you simply must not use the Wind Waker for something so trivial! It's bad enough you use the Master Sword for gardening work, why back in..." The Hero groaned, pulling his hands down his face.

Ruby, recounting the recent events in a blur, started chuckling. Chuckles turned into laughs, startling Link out of his stupor, but Ruby didn't notice as she kept on laughing, holding her stomach with both her arms. Link, affected by Ruby's mood, began chuckling to himself as well, finding their little situation funny at the least. He sat up, shooing the dizzy dog out of his cap as he put it on and sighed contentedly.

The little canine, unsteady from being pulled along in their mad dash, stumbled into the nearest body, that being a laughing Ruby Rose. Still in her bouts of laughter, she wasn't aware of the canine stumbling towards her face and only felt something wet poke her cheek. Thinking it was Link, she slowly stopped her laughs and opened her eyes, not at all expecting a furry face looking down at her curiously. "Arp!" It barked.

"Ahh!" Backing away from the Beast in a flash of roses, she got into a ready stance she saw in multiple Kung-fu movies; One leg bent at the knee and in the air, and both of her arms raised stiffly with her hands pushed down. Needless to say, it looked silly and both Link and the dog tilted their heads in confusion at the act, not sure how to react in this scenario.

Link assumed she was scared of dogs, so he called it over, patting his lap as a beckon. The dog, just happy to get some attention, bounded over to his master in leaps with his stubby legs, eager for a good rubbing. Link laughed as the little dog licked at his face, rubbing it's head lovingly. He stared at Ruby in the eyes, wanting to show her that there was nothing to be afraid of.

Ruby was of course scared, but for the reason that this was the Beowolf that killed her Dad! It was only thanks to Link that both her dad and the beowolf were even here, although she still didn't know how he did it, no matter how many times she asked him. At the same time though, he had been getting along with the very same Beowolf over these past few weeks, and if he could get along with the Beast, then maybe she'd give it a chance.

Hesitantly, she plopped down next to Link, looking at the little canine with interest. Link was grateful she gave it a chance, and gestured to a spot she could scratch. Curiosity and slight peer pressure won over and she started scratching it's right cheek and ear. It instantly stopped smothering it's blonde master as it felt instant relief and pleasure come from it's face, a hind leg jumping up and down involuntarily. Ahhh, that felt good..

The dog sat down, with it's tongue lolled out and leg moving up and down funnily, having Ruby giggling to herself in amusement. "Aww, aren't you just the sweetest~" she cooed, the dog barking in agreement. The reply only sent the Rose into another bout of giggles, Link chuckling alongside her. A beeping sound came from her back pocket, interrupting their activity for a moment. She took out her scroll, eyes widening in realization soon afterwards. "Aw shoot! I forgot to pick up Crescent Rose!" Picking up her bag as she stood up, she grasped Link's arms with both hands and pulled him up with haste.

"C'mon Link, we gotta go get my Baby!"

Link blinked owlishly, glancing at the dog on the ground and the dog doing the same. They shared a shrug, and the Hero allowed himself to be pulled away by his worrying friend, relishing the little time together they had left.

* * *

 **AN: Ech, the flow still seems a little janky even after the edits, I don't like it. Loads of really cool RWBY crossovers just came out (If you're reading this chapter around the time it was posted and somewhat later), so feel free to check 'em out.**

 **Expect a few new characters, some OC some not, but that's as much as I can give without spoiling much.**

 **Feel free to leave a review and all that, because I'll certainly keep asking.**


	13. Chapter 11

**Weird, sudden, quick update! If you want a better LoZ and RWBY crossover that's Skyward Sword, a branch of the LoZ franchise that is very very very underrated, at least last time I checked, go check out Skyward Remnants if you haven't already! I just found it but it's already something I enjoy.**

 **AN: Was slackin' off so delayed update, but like, was anyone aware of the new Twilight Princess Manga? Because I certainly wasn't.**

 **Anyways, with each and every new update, it seriously feels like I'm digging myself into some convoluted hole that I can't get out of as I think more and more about the way this is going. I'm probably looking too much into it but God! Does it not seem like that to you? I worry about this stuff too much. These ANs might be a bit intrusive in the future so who knows what I'll do with them, they're not really that much of a problem (as of right now) anyhow.**

 **Also, if you've been wondering why I had been pronouncing capitalization and hyphens like Trump does whenever he says "China" so much in previous chapters, I was basically hamming it up to be sort of like Christopher Paolini's Inheritance Cycle. Personal favorite of mine those books, but basically there would be certain perspectives for certain characters that had segmented and** **emphasized words, so I tried to incorporate that into those chapters (I'm not exactly original). Looking back at the chapters, I really did overuse it to all hell so I will definitely hold back on that, which you will hopefully notice.**

* * *

"Here we are!"

The duo (trio if you count the dog at their heels) arrive in front of a somewhat isolated building from the rest of the school complex. It certainly didn't match the theme Signal academy seemed to ooze, seeming industrious instead of mellow. Red brick walls and edges lined with concrete encompassed it, vent covers decorating the walls. A slanted roof that looked like a lid that was propped up by two metal sticks stood out the most, it having smoke billowing out of the open hole it was above. A simple wooden sign was above a door, reading "Signal Smith" in big bold words.

Clanging and ringing noises of metal hitting metal reached their ears as Ruby opened the thick metal door, warm air instantly hitting their faces. Now it would be nice to note that the three were woefully ill-equipped for warm climates, despite their own history with the conditions. One was a little girl in black clothing that covered her whole body coupled with a hood and cape, another was a little boy clothed in white tights, a sleeved-undershirt, a tunic, and an unnecessarily big cap that reached halfway down his back, and the last was a furry little animal. It was understandable that both the dog and the boy backed away from the heat when the girl slumped against the door with a crooked smile.

"He-heh, it's p-pretty hot huh? Phew! It's not like it bothers me though!" With some worrying newfound resolve, the girl pushed herself off the door and walked over to a counter with her head high, quickly getting used to the familiar heat. Hesitant laughs came from the bemused boy following his friend, his furry friend marching loyally by his side.

In retrospect, this wasn't really much that heat to deal with. The first of his trials had to deal with the insides of an active volcano, and other various trials including lava or the recent Crystal-Wolfos, so he really should've been fine. He was still a kid though, and was currently in a tropical climate in a heated building, so he had some right to complain about the heat. Was it really too much to ask for someplace cool every once in a while?

The wolf stood proud by it's master's side, ready to assist in any way it could. Despite it's recent experiences and newfound inhibitions with heat, the master took priority over all else! Nodding to itself assuredly, it stepped into the very warm room, already regretting the decision. The wolf knew what weapons were, multiple two-legs have tried to hunt it before and it's seen the devastation the things can do, so it's understandable that it was a little more than unnerved by the sheer amount of them in the room.

Racks and shelves of assorted weaponry lined the walls like the shelves of a supermarket, not that any of our group were exactly familiar with a supermarket. From swords to axes to extensively modified gloves, it was an organized mess of creations that were up for sale. Barrels filled with miscellaneous items and resources all related to whatever was on the racks, like various bars of metal and Dust crystals for example, along with more of the weapons that couldn't fit on the shelves.

The room was filled with a low humming noise due to the fans trying to create some sort of decent circulation - Link was instantly the one to inspect the machines that could create an air flow - as Ruby walked up to the counter and proceeded to shout, "Hey Mr. Balyn(1)! I'm Here For Crescent Rose!" A harsh ringing of metal could be heard, with a string of curses following soon after.

A gruff man in a slightly blackened leather apron came through the open door behind the counter, wiping himself off with a dirty rag and mumbling to himself as he shot a small glare at the Rose, "How many times have I told you not to interrupt me so suddenly, brat? You almost made me..." It was then he spotted Link in one corner of the room, the boy having a fan blow air up through his undershirt with a contented look on his face and his furry friend hiding behind one of his legs. "Er, who's the new kid?"

Ruby only just seemed to realize that she now had to introduce someone new, something she hasn't really done in the past before, "Oh! U-uh, that's my f-friend, Link!" Hurrying over to the currently blissful Hero with another liberal use of her Semblance, she pulled him over to the counter in another rush of speed. The unexpected burst of speed and sense of vertigo quickly took him over, pain as well once he bodily hit the counter, his hammer falling out of it's invisible holster and crashing to the concrete floor.

The little canine that was seeking protection from the weapons that surrounded it suddenly felt the comfort of it's master disappear. With a desperate look around the room, it spotted the master just as he fell over. Letting out a worried yip, both for itself and it's master, it dashed over to hopefully ease the pain, for both itself and it's master.

"Oh, shoot! S-sorry!" As Ruby fussed over her friend, the man named Balyn took the chance to lean over the counter to inspect the hammer that hit his store floor. It was very... macabre, having a skull of Something make up the head of the weapon. He did a brief look over of the boy that was hunched over on the floor, appraising him and his choice of weapon. It seemed a bit unorthodox for a kid his size to use something like it, but he was used to brats like Ruby having weapons like a giant mechanical Scythe.

Crossing his grimed arms with an assured nod, he turned a stern yet questionable look to the brats - and dog - on the floor. "Hey kid, mind if I take a look at your Hammer?"

Ruby's head perked up at being mentioned, but she quickly assumed he was talking to Link. Starting a quick translation, she tried to shake the boy out of his bout, "Link!"

Link, hearing his name being called, albeit in another language, stopped groaning and opened his eyes, blinking owlishly as he sat up. Crossing his legs with hands on his knees, he looked at his friend with rapt attention, leaning forward with a nod. Seeing that he was ready, Ruby gestured to his hammer with a word, "Hammer!" And also proceeded to bring two hands above her head and smash them down. He nodded at the actions. She then pointed to the bemused blacksmith, "Man!" He nodded twice this time. A proud smile shown on Ruby's face as she made her final gesture, putting four fingers up into a salute, and she her hand to her forehead, "Look!" Three nods.

"Haha!" She congratulated her friend with claps and a beaming smile. Embarrassed at the sudden praise, Link scratched his cheek as he stood up and gave a brief bow, thanking his Comrade. Turning to grab the Skull Hammer off the floor, he moved, standing a few feet away from the counter. Holding the hammer at the hilt in his left hand, he deeply bowed to the confused man, getting up with a stern glare.

A tense atmosphere settled in the warm room as the Warrior put the hilt directly to his left hip with both his hands, the hammer head jutting straight out as the weapon leveled evenly with the floor. The Wolf sensed a battle coming as the master readied, so it jumped up, flipping onto it's master's head with a growl directed at their newest enemy.

Ruby was worried now, didn't she give Link the right instructions? Everything was sequenced perfectly, and she was sure she made the correct actions! Hammer smash, point at man, then let him look! There were absolutely no problems whatsoever in the last few weeks with translation problems, so why would they start now?!

Balyn was just confused; what in Oum's name was this kid - and his dog - doing? More importantly, how the hell did he manage to hold something so unwieldy so easily? Seriously, whatever alloy the head was made of seemed extremely more dense and more pure than most of the metals the smith worked with, and he could tell from a glimpse alone! Slightly lost in his thoughts, he didn't have time to wonder why the boy got into a fighting stance until it was too late.

Lessons with Orca in the past have drilled into his head that he must always respect the nature of the Duel. It was customary to at least bow and show courtesy to your opponent at the start of the match; manners did matter after all. It was unusual to be asked to fight a man in what he presumed was a smithy (he had only heard stories involving blacksmiths and such had never been in one), a slightly cramped one at that, but if Ruby wanted him to then he might as well acquiesce to her wishes. It was, of course, the least he could do.

He flexed his grip on the handle as he took a deep breath, slightly wishing Ruby asked to have the duel somewhere that wasn't a warm and stuffy room filled with pointy things. Exhaling, he shifted his right leg forward. Moving with the action, he raised his leg to stand on the balls of his feet and shifted his weight into it, turning his body and hammer as he did so, momentum building. "Hup!" once he made a full spin, he jumped high into the air, the canine on his head holding onto his cap desperately, and the momentum of the hammer swung him forward(2). Quickly raising it high above his head with both hands as he fell, he smash-"STOOOP!"

A yellow and brown blur sped through the open entrance, tackling Link in midair and crashing into through the wall right beside the smith that was just about to become paste on his own floor. A cloud of dust was formed from what used to be a layered-brick wall, with two prone figures barely being able to be made out. Two shocked faces gazed upon the wreckage, jaws agape. They started coughing, of course, because of the dust that filtered into their open mouths as simultaneous groans sounded from inside the cloud.

Balyn covered his mouth with his forearm, trying to waft the dust out of his face. Thankfully, the fans in the room quickly filtered the cloud out and the Smith could only have his jaw drop again.

Amongst various pieces of broken and shattered bricks were the bodies of a groaning Taiyang Xiao-Long and the kid Ruby came in with. Balyn took shaky steps towards the caved in wall, gently touching the bricks that jutted out as if he needed to prove to himself that he wasn't seeing things. Ruby fell to her knees, both her hands pushing against the ground as she hunched over despondently, a gray cloud forming over her head.

"It'sallmyfaultI'msogroundedOhdearOumwhy..." She muttered rapidly, trailing off into what could only be described as gibberish, the gray cloud above her head rumbling.

Taiyang woozily propped himself up as he shook his head, suddenly remembering why he was here as he looked at the boy he was on top of. He looked like he'd been in a war-zone, dusty and dirty with tattered clothes. Vest having clawed up shreds, ends of his shirt barely clinging onto him, one half of his torn-up shorts being bigger than the other, and he even had only one shoe on. "Link! I'm here so you don't make anymore of a mess because I really don't..." he trailed off, only just noticing the rubble that surrounded him and his adopted son.

Speaking of his son, the boy was currently face first on the ground, both his hands above his blonde hair and holding onto a familiar handle. Looking slightly past his son's head, panic struck as he noticed the familiar skull. What wasn't familiar, however, was the sizable crater made in the floor as the hammer slightly dangled from the lip of ledge it formed.

Sweat that wasn't all from the heat coming from further inside the room they broke into started forming on his face as he turned his neck around, seeing a shell-shocked smith look between the blondes and his wall. Taiyang nervously chuckled, "Heh heh, uh, you could say that landing was quite _smashing_?"

A groan could be heard from behind the other side of the counter, a groan that sounded a lot like Ruby.

* * *

After wading through the sudden war-zone that was the main hallway of their school, Yang and her friends were on their way to the Signal Smith. Why? It's easy to assume that Ruby Rose was there if you couldn't find her around school before anywhere else, and if that blur that passed them beforehand was any sort of clue, it was likely that Link was holed up with the little Rose.

With a stretch of her arms above her head, Fawn casually put them behind her head as they walked through the courts of the arena. "So, what d'ya think he's like?"

The three others looked at her, confused by what she asked. "Uhh, can't you just ask me?" Yang pointed to herself as she spoke, somewhat exasperated by her friend's memory. Fawn, however, could only send a sly grin Yang's way.

"Oh I would, but you're completely biased with that crush of yours, blondie."

Yang's face quickly lit up, red as her eyes whenever she invoked her Semblance, and she turned away to cover her cheeks as her friends laughed at her. The faunus of the group stared at Fawn with a proud look in her eyes, "Wow Fawn, I'm surprised you know a word like biased, I'm very impressed." It was Fawn's turn to blush out of embarrassment, swiftly turning to her friend with a shout, "S-Shaddup! Ok so maybe I read every now and then but that doesn't mean ya need to placate me-"

"Wow~, placate as well? Aww, come here you little genius you~." The girl pulled Fawn into her chest, whispering into her ear, "Although I don't think placate is exactly the word you're looking for, we'll just let that slide for now, won't we?" She gently brushed the back of her fingers against Fawn's head, cooing and nuzzling her brown hair with a content smile as Fawn desperately tried to push her face away. "Peri! I need assis- I mean help! Help!"

The aforementioned boy could only chuckle to himself, used to the dynamic of his friends. Walking past the two, ignoring shouts of "Peri!" and "Traitor!", with one hand casually resting in his hoodie pocket and the other hand reaching out, he gently tapped Yang's shoulder. The girl that was currently squatting on the ground with her hands covering her burning cheeks and mumbling to herself snapped out of it when she felt someone tap her shoulder briefly.

Raising her head around, she looked up to see Periwinkle's dark blue eyes peering into hers. "Shouldn't we be going to see Ruby now?" He asked, curious about the mysterious boy everyone had been talking about. The only reason he hadn't even heard about this Link person was simply because he had been busy studying, really. Well that and no one bothered to tell him...

Yang perked up, her excitement for spending time with Link, and Ruby she supposed, coming back in full. "Oh right! Yeah, let's get a move on." She got up, dusting herself off a bit as she continued towards their destination with Peri. Both of them ignored the cuddling pair of their friends as they walked on, also ignoring the loud shouts of defiance that came from the smaller of the two.

Peri took a step further and tried to drown the noise out with small talk, both hands now resting in his hoodie pocket. "Did you hear that the major hunter academies we'll be graduating to make you wear uniforms?"

Yang, being the little rebel she is, was quick to voice her protests, "What?! Are you serious? Aren't we gonna be fighting Grimm; why the hell do we need to wear uniforms?!" The boy she was yelling her frustrations to reared back a bit, slightly scared by the sudden outburst. He would've replied, if not for the distant howling he heard coming from the direction of the smithy. His friends seemed to have heard it to, all of them stopping in their acts to listen more clearly.

A beowolf? It must've somehow gotten through the patrols set up around the school. Unlikely but Signal was a bit strapped on staff, due to most of the staff being retired huntsmen, so go figure.

The haphazardly spaced group of friends quickly got into a rough formation, brandishing their own respective weapons.

Yang cocked her fists back, bracelets shifting into her telltale Ember Celica as she backed away from the noise. Peri quickly followed, fumbling with small dagger as it shifted into it's pistol form as he hurried on back towards their other two friends. Pushing herself away from her faunus friend, Fawn opened her coat with throw of her hands and a nasty grin, bearing something resembling a cannon with outstretched hands. Speaking of their unnamed pinkette, she was the last to ready up, elegantly flourishing a simple one-edged saber from who-knows-where and settling her body low, just like she practiced.

"Same as always, eh?" Fawn remarked as they stood at the edge of the courts, waiting for their newest sucker to pop up. Her friends all smirked at each other, all replying in unison, "Same as always."

As inexperienced as they were, they were still a team. They had each other's backs, especially if all else failed. So of course they were ready for pretty much everything.

Pink furry ears perked up slightly, confused by what they were hearing. "Guys, is it just me, or is the howling getting louder?" The other three faltered slightly, sending the faunus confused looks. Focusing on the noise, they all realized that the noise was actually growing, and it was becoming more and more distinct. In fact, it almost sounded like it was coming from... the sky?

Pale green slitted-eyes looked up, bewildered by a strange sight that was quickly closing in. "Is that... a bag?" Slightly frustrated with being unable to keep up, Fawn looked up and started to shout, "What are you going on about now, Kitari?" The last thing she saw was the sky getting blotted out by forest green, loud and familiar howling blocking out all other sounds.

Muffled screams were drowned out by the loud thuds of a cannon and a girl dropping to the dirt floor. The others quickly jumped back, startled by the suddenness of their ally being downed by a flying green bag. Yang's eyebrows shot up in recognition, the forest green of the cloth unmistakable. She had suspicions that were quickly cemented by the furry body that jumped out of the opening in the cap, which was now crumpled up and slid off Fawn's pale face, who was now desperately gasping for air.

"You!" Violet eyes turned Red with rage as Yang stomped towards the dazed canine, wrapping her hands around it's chest and holding it up to her face. "I knew we shouldn't have let you in! Alright you little mutt, what'd you do to Link?!" Embers flickered from her hair, making Peri and Kitari back up. They couldn't do much when it came to Yang's semblance but usually they knew the reason as to why it invoked. This time, they had absolutely no idea why Yang was angrily yelling at a small Corgi, looking ready to kill it should it talk back to her.

The Wolf shook it's head, confused by it's new surroundings. The last thing it could remember was holding onto it's master, ready to assist in the attack, only for a blur hit them and send the Wolf flying through the air from an opening in the roof above them. Now it was in front of a familiar face, it was the other two-legs that were associated with the master. Her eyes were a different shade from what they usually were, how strange.

Not sure what to do in this current situation, given the fact it couldn't move it's body now, it did the only thing it could.

Red eyes blinked, their beholder feeling something warm and wet caress the tip of her nose. Did the mutt just lick her? She focused back onto the face of her adversary, subconsciously noting how adorable it looked. Eyes wide open and mouth panting in excitement, it looked right back at her, as if it was asking to play. It was kinda cute.

Wait, what was she thinking? This thing basically killed her dad! She wouldn't stand for it's adorab- NO!

"Grr, you little..." She was interrupted by someone clearing their throat, which was an oddity in and of itself. She usually blocked everything out when she used her semblance, unnecessary noise being drowned out by the need to pound someone or something into the ground, so being distracted by someone coughing was strange. It was a strange day.

"Uh, Yang? Why are you... looking like you're ready to kill a dog?" She blinked, eyes flickering back to violet as she looked between her faunus friend and the corgi resting in her hands. She looked a bit past Kitari, seeing Peri clumsily try to help Fawn as the girl took heaps of air, muttering something she couldn't quite make out.

"Um..." She blanked, for once considering how she might've seemed to bystanders.

The grip on the Wolf slacked, and it was quick to take advantage of the situation. It wriggled it's small body, struggling and cursing it's new form all the while. Frustrated, it bit one of the fingers holding it, success coursing through it's veins when both hands jerked back from the sudden pain and dropped it. Quickly! It scanned it's surroundings, locating the nearest route to the master whilst it ran as fast as it's stubby legs could take it.

"Ah! You little rat! I'm not done with you!" Yang chased after the mutt, the need to pummel it coming back in full.

"Hey! Yang, wait up!" The now named Kitari sheathed her sword in an almost indiscernible scabbard, which was strange considering she was wearing a skirt that was half the length of the scabbard, and she ran after her angered friend. Both didn't give second thought to the other two they left behind in the dust.

* * *

"Okay so here's the deal, the kid's gonna work off the damages for a month's time, capiche?"

"... Capiche..." As Balyn worked out the details of Link's punishment with a despondent Taiyang inside the shop, Ruby and a slightly dusty Link were sitting outside, chairs from inside the shop brought out to have somewhere to sit. They were both downcast for similar yet slightly different reasons.

Ruby was trying to figure out both an excuse to give her father and sister, and a way to apologize to her friend for her blunders in translation. Link was ashamed for not considering other and more realistic reasons for the assumed command to commence a duel with a blacksmith inside his workplace.

They both sighed in unison, looking at their counterpart in brief surprise when they heard the other sigh as well. Small smiles were brought to their faces, bringing small giggles and laughs as they thought about all the trouble they made in just one day.

As they settled down, Ruby was the first to voice something as she stared Link in the eye. "Sorry." Link was surprised, taking a bit of time to process the word. He returned her gesture with a nod and a mimic of her word, "Sorry."

A joyful grin came to Ruby's face, a grin mirrored by Link as they looked back forward, gazing towards the sun just above the horizon. They heard a familiar bark come from the surrounding treeline, snapping them out of their brief daze.

Link's dog came scrambling up to him, happy yips sounding from it as it leaped into his waiting arms, earning an "Oof!" from the boy, the boy trying to readjust his position on his chair to fit the both of them. Yells of frustration soon followed once the dog leaped into it's master's arms, again coming from the same direction the dog came in. A tussled up blonde mane of hair and crazed violet eyes searched for the source of their frustration, leaves shaking out of the hair as Yang looked around for the mutt that made her run through a forest just to catch.

Bloodshot violet eyes trained onto the dog, "You little piece of-mpph!" Her mouth was quickly shut by Ruby coming up to her in a flurry of roses, the little girl ready to scold her big sister. "Yang! What have I said about swearing!" Exasperated by the sudden interruption, she pried her sister's hand off her mouth, "But Rubes I-" she got slapped across the face. "Don't you talk back to me, missy!" Yang flinched, not wanting to incur the wrath of her sister any more than she already did. Oum knows how that went down.

As Ruby properly cowed her big sister, another figure came from the brush dusting and shaking off any sticks or leaves that got into her hair and clothes. "Ugh, the things I do these days..." she muttered, checking herself over one last time before she looked up. It seems they somehow reached their original destination, probably thanks to the dog Yang was trying to hunt down like a grimm.

She saw a blonde haired boy holding the dog in his lap as he stared at the spectacle of Ruby scolding Yang like it was a surprise, not that it was anything new to Kitari. The amount of things Yang got flak for could fill a library, so every now and then family members had to step in. Ruby just really hated swearing.

Walking past the two sisters and towards the chairs, she got ready to introduce herself to the new mysterious boy, scanning him over and appraising him. There were a lot of rumors after all, as bizarre as they were, they must've held some sort of merit. What she was most interested in, however, were his ears. The pointed ears of a Hylian.

She's had plenty of suspicions, the rumors of a blonde-haired boy with pointed ears and garbed in green, felling a mighty grimm, albeit with the help of a Ruby Rose, peaking them. She was always fascinated with the tomes and history of her ancestors, of their native land of Hyrule. A particular legend centered around the Triforce was her favorite, various incarnations of Hylia, her Champion, and the Demon King Demise, all fighting across different spans of time.

The Hero in particular was her favorite, a young blonde haired man clothed in green would go on his quest to save Hyrule from the dark, no matter the trials he faced. She was taught to look up to the Champions of Hyrule, and though her tribe might not be able to defend Hyrule and it's Royal Family anymore, they could still look up to the Hero and defend their newest homeland just like their ancestors and Heroes before them did.

Yet here was a boy who matched the Heroes of legend down to a tee, playing with the dog in his lap, looking like a simple and happy little kid. She only had to ask a question in a certain language to confirm whether or not he was a true Hylian and truly one of her idols, "... _Hero_?"

* * *

"... simply fascinating Kei! It's absolutely amazing, nothing like I've ever seen! Where exactly did you say you got these samples?"

Kei could be seen in a study of sorts, surrounded by piles of books as she dug through one, talking to someone on the phone with soft jazz playing in the background. "I told you already, it was from a beowolf Taiyang's kids hunted. Apparently it was fused to the wolf, replacing all of it's armor."

"Amazing! This uncovers a whole new aspect to Dust! Although it's unsettling that they can fuse with Dust, despite the lack of a soul, this new type of-"

"Yeah yeah, Oobleck, I hear you. I'm gonna have to hang up now, got a patient waiting for me."

"Well alright, but please do contact me should you find anymore samples!"

"Alright." She hung up, an exasperated sigh leaving her lips. Not that she thought ill of him, but the man known Bartholomew Oobleck was prone to being able to go on and on and on about Oum knows what. She fell back onto her chair, slumping in exhaustion. At least she had her music to relax-"Breaking News: White Fang attacks hav-" nope. She shut the radio off with a slam of her palm, not wanting to listen to the antics of a pitiful group like the White Fang.

They were a disgrace, she felt, to all faunus alike, having been fed up with not having their voices heard and resorted to becoming the monsters people said they were. Her lessons with the tribe only thickened her disgust for the White Fang, having noticed some Sheikhan(3) influence within the now terrorist group. It made her blood boil, having been taught to never turn on your homeland, and Remnant was their new homeland.

Taking a deep breath, she brought her mind to more pressing matters, matters she were actively involved with, like Link.

Ever since she'd laid her eyes on Link's battered and exhausted body, her own set of suspicions arose. Thoughts nagging the back of her mind, history lessons with her father coming back to haunt her, all telling her to at least research about the mysterious boy that showed up out of nowhere. Her suspicions only rose when certain events happened, events that suddenly popped up, all centered around this boy clothed in green. She sighed tiredly, picking up another tome from the pile and starting anew.

" _This is but one of the legends of which the people speak..._ "

* * *

 **1: Despite the word being a variation of the word Balin, which is an Indian name with the meaning of _mighty soldier_ , I liked the name. I'll be honest and say I found the name from a lovely Bloodborne fanfic, _Even an Omake, Should it Please You_ , check it out. Again, I'm not exactly original, as in I really can't come up with a lot of original material** **.**

 **2: I don't know if this is how the physics of how I played this part out to be would work, but I tried my best. Sorry to anyone that cringed at how it might not work.**

 **3: Let's just say Sheikhan is a word and leave it at that.**

 **AN: So here's the deal for now. I'll be trying, emphasis on trying, to put out chapters once a week with around 4k-6k words. If there's any delays, always assume I'm being a lazy bastard unless I give some sort of excuse beforehand in a previous chapter. I'll be honest with you though, these ANs make up A Lot of the word counts, filling air and such, just like with this here sentence. Hopefully they won't be as long as these once (lol "once") I get some sort of creative flow and can output a bit more. Also this is so I can actually get a good sense of pacing, because so far really, there hasn't been much of it.**

 **The next chapter might be late again, but considering I kinda rushed this chapter, oh well. Oh well indeed.**

 **Thanks for reading and sticking with it thus far.**


	14. Side Story: Renewal of a Tribe Pt 1

**AN: Holy Mother of Crapola this story hit 9k views (This was made when it actually hit 9k, which was like 7 days ago, it's like 9.6k now, which is insane). That's half of the big 18k! As a thanks, I made this chapter specially for you guys and possibly gals (no offense), because short filler is exactly what you want for such a momentous occasion, especially just after the chapter where I said I'd make more lengthy chapters! Oh joy.**

 **Seriously though, despite like a good ninth of the views just being on the first chapter alone, I seriously can't thank any of you that read through this enough. It's not that big of a deal in comparison to a bunch of other fics. If I were to put it into the visitor count aka how many people visited the story altogether, it'd be around 800-1.4k (because the visitor count tracks how many visit per chapter, so it seems more than it actually is because numbers and shiz), which really isn't a lot when you compare it to any decent fanfiction that's come out today, but it's still a really nice thought, no? Around 800-1.4k people on the internet decided to read through this fic for whatever reason, although most didn't really read to the latest chapter... Anyways, point is, I'm pretty freaking stoked that this managed to get such an amount in just a little over a month. It might have to do with the fact that I used Wind Waker instead of more traditional versions of LoZ (Like Ocarina of Time or Twilight Princess) to make a fic, but we'll just skip over that fact.**

 **Also, I wanna thank the Guest that gave me corrections and new bits about certain lore I** **probably got wrong. I'd take any corrections, tidbits, all that because most of it is off the top of my head. Like hell, if you're reading this (Guest that I'm referring to), you reminded me about the Hyrule Historia, so I've been skimming through an online version of it (it's a book that came with a certain edition of Skyward Sword I do believe, I thought it was somewhat pointless when I posted this chapter but I'm a huge fluppin idgit and it actually is a Historia of Hyrule ~ Edit ~). I just played through a lot of the games and went through other forms of media (media?) like manga, so that is part of the reason why I'm doing some sort of research like I did with this chapter. So uh, correct me more later in the future?**

 **To make up for the very short chapter that came out two weeks from the previous chapter where I said I'll be updating chapters once a week with at least 4k-6k word count chapter, I'll be uploading another one pretty damn soon. Hopefully at least, because hoo boy, writing is hard. I mean, this is a Side Story, but still...**

 **Anyways, with all that said, thank you very much for reading.**

* * *

Booming echoes of thunder fill the air. Fires light the dark and smoke filled sky with the screams of men and monsters to accompany the chaos. Bird-creatures circled the air above a town covered in flames, swooping in and out for their newest prey. Blood of all manner of things filled the streets, soaking the coming onslaught of monsters as they trudged through, eager for more.

"Hold them back!" A man shouted, clad in armor that shone with blood and his back to a grand set of stairs. He was fighting back a large bipedal pig-creature that jabbed at his shield with a spear, a Moblin. "We must buy more time!" Shouts and war-cries accompanied him, his knights standing at his side as they formed a wall against the wave of darkness.

Lightning flashes, bringing an imposing Castle into view for just a moment, along with the stern face of a tired man looking out one of it's windows. He looked beyond the ruined walls of the town and to the hills beyond, seeing the hulking mass of the army they were against swarm over the hills. One particular figure stood out, and as if it knew, it raised it's snout from it's position atop a hill and looked at him dead in the eye. Red glinted menacingly and the man staggered back, quickly shutting the window to help block out the Monster's gaze.

He leaned against the wooden window frame, hunched and gasping for breath as he muttered a quick prayer, "Hylia forgive me..." The dimly lit room shone on the features of the man as he tried to wipe away the sweat forming on his face. His stout form was covered by a red robe; a golden crown resting on his grayed head.

The man shambled towards a desk, shaking hands grabbing a sealed envelope. "I'm sorry it had to be like this..." He kissed the red seal of the envelope softly, resolve building within him. He turned to the entrance of the room, shouting, "Kado! Dugo! Time is of the essence!"

Two shadows slipped in from the open door, revealing two kneeling men lightly clothed in dark blue armor, their heads bowed in obedience. The man didn't pause, walking towards to two as he spoke. "The Gods have answered our pleas! Hyrule is to be deserted if we are to seal away Ganondorf and his minions."

The two looked up in shock, not believing what they were hearing. "My King! We-"

"There is no time for questions!" He exclaimed with a booming shout, cowing the two back into place, "You will go to my Queen and tell her that she must take Zelda and run. Tell them that they and the survivors must retreat to the top of the mountains, where they will be safe from the wrath of our Gods." His features softened as he looked at the stunned faces of his servants. "Go, my loyal retainers, and know that this is my final command for the both of you. Know that I thank you tonight."

Their eyes widened, realization and disbelief shining through as they looked upon the man they swore to protect. Instinctually, they lowered their heads and murmured confirmations. The King smiled, pride for the two filling him as he lowered himself to their level on floor. He patted them on the shoulders, handing them the letter and telling them, "Give this to my Wife, and know that my thoughts are with you."

They nodded, and the two shadows that once came in now left, disappearing into the dark hallway and leaving behind a man kneeling on the cold, stone floor.

* * *

"He wants us to what?!"

In a large tent set up in a distant location on the side of a mountain, cries of disbelief and anger could be heard from the crowd gathered within the tent. "Quiet!" The clamor stopped.

The two men that had answered to the King were standing at a large, rounded-off table, one on each end. Twins they were, everything from their clothing and armor to their angular face and silver eyes were exactly the same, with only tattoos covering one of their eyes being the discerning feature. One had a tattoo over his left eye, the other had one on his right.

"We shall not repeat what has been said, we cannot afford to waste anymore time!" They shouted in unison, both arms crossed over their chest. The speaker from before, a young woman clothed in the same dark blue armor, was quick to shout back.

"But what of the Prophecy of the Great Cataclysm!(1) What of the Hero-" She was interrupted by two hands slamming onto the table in front of the crowd.

"The Gods have done this because the Hero is gone! He has not come to our aid because he is either dead or simply does not exist. The Queen has already told the refugees to hurry to the mountains and we must follow in her stead. We cannot allow the Royal Family to fall now!" As if to accompany their commands on a cue, rolling sounds of thunder could be heard in the distance, along with the sounds of falling rain that was starting to pick up.

"So we are to simply leave our home behind?! We're to leave our King to the mercy of those Beasts?!" A man in the crowd shouted, more shouts quickly following his.

"How could you two leave the King like that?!"

"The Gods demand us to leave our motherland?!"

"We should be fighting them back, not standing here and soiling our name!"

The people gathered started yelling, some at the twins, others at their peers. The clamor grew more and more as the twins tried to settle the unnerved crowd, annoyed by the amount of discipline being shown.

"What is our purpose if Hyrule is to become the resting place of thousands of monsters?!" At that exclamation, the entrance flaps to the tent furled inward just as there was a flash of lightning, silhouetting the figure that opened them. The crowd all covered their eyes, blinded by the sudden and unexpected flash of light that filtered into the room. Some were quick to be on guard, reaching for unseen weapons hidden in their clothing. The figure didn't pay it any mind, walking forward to the table at the back of the tent with a regal gait and purpose.

It was a woman, clothed in a sopping wet dress that was rudimentary cut off to reach her knees. Once long and luscious locks of auburn hair now clung to her back and ears, slightly ruffled by the activity outside. Her beautiful face was locked into a stern gaze as she walked, puffy green eyes scanning the makeshift meeting hall(2). She stopped in front of the table at the end of the tent, the twins behind it now kneeling on one knee and heads lowered in obedience.

Her features softened at the action, and she opened her mouth, a soft yet strong voice coming through, "Rise, the two of you."

They looked up uncertainly, both voicing their collective thoughts, "But my Queen, we-" A raised palm quickly silenced them.

"I don't blame you for what has transgressed, nor for what you have been ordered to do." Her shoulders slumped a bit more and her eyes dimmed at the mention of the order, unnoticeable to the untrained eye. "Now, rise."

They stood as one, arms at their sides and emotion hidden in their silver eyes. The Queen turned to the crowd that was now kneeling in the same position as the twins, her dark forest eyes filled with steel.

"Your purpose," she spoke loud, voice filled with authority and experience, "is to protect and serve the Royal Family of Hyrule. You are the shadows of your brothers and sisters, the unseen break against the wind." Her gaze swept through the crowd as she continued, "And yet here I find you, bickering amongst yourselves as our people are forced from their homes. You choose to argue amongst yourselves about legends and prophecies when you should be fighting for the family you've sworn to Protect!"

Her voice resounded in all of them, guilt quickly filling the atmosphere as none dared to talk back. The Queen took a few breaths, her exhaustion seeping into her voice somewhat. "Like I have said before, I do not blame any of you. If I were in your place I would have done the same. But this simply isn't the time to be arguing. Hyrule is to be entombed in water and her people are more distraught than ever." She paused, her eyes softening and voice thick with her pleas. She brought both her hands up to her chest and clasped them together in a prayer. "I do not ask this of you as your Queen but as a resident of Hyrule and as a sister to your people. Will you help us?"

* * *

So it rained, booming thunder and furious winds drowning out the roars of the anguished monsters as the remains of Hyrule fled up the mountains. Makeshift caravans were lugged by both men and horses up the path. Children could be heard crying, wondering where they were going and wanting to know what was happening to them and their families. Women were mourning the loss of their husbands, farmers distraught at the disappearance of all their hard work.

The soldiers and veterans were no different. They were scattered around the perimeter of the hike, keeping watchful gazes for any signs of monsters that might have strayed. They were all filled with grief, angered by the fact they were forced to stay and defend or saddened by the loss of their shield-brothers.

At the edge of the group, the Queen could be seen consoling a family who had lost the father to the monsters. "Shh shh shh..." She held a little baby boy in her arms, covering him from the rain with her cloak as they walked. His short tuft of blonde hair was matted together, damp with excess rainwater as he cried. The Queen combed her fingers through his head gently, making him open his eyes as his cries slowed to a whimper.

Dark forest green gazed into Bright sky blue eyes, and she chuckled morosely as a stray thought passed through her head. She smiled, but it didn't reach her eyes, as she whispered softly, "It looks like you came at a bad time, Hero..." There wasn't spite in her voice, just regret at what had to be done. She kissed the center of his forehead, making him shut his eyes once more. "May you live the rest of your life in peace, young one."

She held her hands out to the grateful mother in front of her, a small, tired smile coming to her face. "I've done what I could, and for what it's worth, I am sorry for your loss."

Tears sprung to the other woman's eyes and she was quick to bow, emotion thick in her sobbing voice. "Th-thank you, Your Grace..." The mother spun on her heel, taking care to not drop her child as she rushed over to her family.

The Queen sighed, composing herself as she called out, "Kado! Dugo!"

They appeared from the underbrush, faces covered in hoods and mouths covered in cloth, clothes and armor dripping with dew. "Yes, My Queen?" They intoned, and the Queen briefly wondered how her husband got used to their dynamic of working.

"When this is over," she began, turning around to the flooding kingdom of Hyrule, "promise me something." She took a deep breath, readying herself.

"Promise me, when this is all over, that the Shiekah tribe will withdraw their oaths to protect the Royal Family of Hyrule."

* * *

 **1: The Prophecy of the Great Cataclysm, or just the Great Cataclysm, is the explanation of what were to happen if a person of ill intent were to get their hands on the Triforce. " _If a person who has an evil heart gets the Triforce, a Hero is destined to appear and he alone must face the person who began the Great Cataclysm. If the evil one destroys the Hero, nothing can save the world from his wicked reign._ " - A Maiden in A Link to the Past. In simpler terms, recount to what happened when Ganondorf tried to touch the Triforce in Ocarina of Time.**

 **2: In Tetra's cabin, the one in her ship, there's a portrait of a woman that somewhat fits my description. It's believed that this is her mother. It seemed fitting considering this is another mother of an albeit different Zelda.**

 **AN: Ugggghh, so much research about freaking Shiekah of all things. I never got a Switch, so I never got to play Breath of the Wild, and apparently there's a lot more Shiekah involvement in it. So I've been getting stuck in and trying to see what I could dig up despite fact the Breath of the Wild timeline is supposedly beyond the Twilight Princess one and yada yada more weird time thingies.**

 **Although the Zelda timelines don't really advance, how they perpetually seem to have the same tech and all with only very minor improvements throughout at least a few thousand years give or take is beyond me. You can't blame all of that on Ganondorf. As I was saying, although the timelines don't really advance in that regard, it doesn't mean they can't change in stuff like different dialect, culture, all that stuff, so I can't apply everything about the Sheikah in Breath of the Wild to the Shiekah I have now. It's even proven due to the fact that the ancient Hylian speak shown in Wind Waker was just the modern Hylian speak in Ocarina of Time.**

 **Anyways, this is just rambling because anyone with a decent understanding of how _time_ works with civilizations could figure this out, so eh. **

**Note that this chapter is just a bit of my version of the Tribe's history, or more so Hyrule's history seen mostly by the tribe for this chapter at least; there'll be more later on if you haven't seen the Pt. 1 on the chapter title.**

 **I'm really hyping this up to be big when it could just be a big disappointment, amirite?**

 **I might change my update schedule because good freaking God, I can't tell a story for shiet. Also considering how I'm making myself go through pretty unnecessary research and I'm a lazy bastard overall, a week is sadly a bit too much to deal with. I need time to work on the quality of the chapter, simple edits, actually making the chapter, and considering how I've only started doing this a month ago, it's probably not gonna work out.** **God I take this whole fanfiction thing a bit too seriously.**

 **Still need to iron out a lot of kinks but I'm still going strong more or less, so don't need to worry about that if you were ever gonna worry in the first place. Leave some reviews if you want, it brightens up any writer's day more or less. Maybe even chastise my use of extensive ANs, or my weird update schedule.**


	15. Chapter 12

**AN: I walk on thin ice with Breath of the Wild spoilers for you people and a questionable hobby. Also, screw the Zelda timelines. The freaking headaches I've had trying to piece together what I could do for the freaking, frackin', time- GAAAH!**

* * *

Link covered his mouth with his left hand, a yawn being muffled as he scratched his bottom with the other. He was sat at the dinner table in blue and white striped sleeping clothes, a matching cap not unlike his own covering his head. Taiyang bought them for him, saying he at least needed different clothes to wear when he slept. He happily agreed, knowing well enough that wearing the same outfit all day every day was a bit much, especially when he had to keep washing it.

Speaking of Taiyang, he was at the stove cooking up breakfast for all of them. Fried eggs and bacon, thankfully, was much more common here, wherever _here_ was, than it was in the Great Sea. They had the pigs on Outset, sure, but waiting for Beedle to come around with his batch of eggs was painstakingly long, so this was a luxury Link was quick to uptake.

It was just another comparison between the Great Sea and this new island called Patch, and another comparison to leave him a little more homesick like always. How was his Grandma holding up without him to check up on her? Did the pirates take Aryll back to Outset yet? Were Medli and Makar safe in their temples, did they get back to their homes alright? Was the King still waiting for him? Goddesses, what ever happened to Zelda back in the flooding Hyrule?!

These worries would always come up at the most random of times, anxiety springing up from nowhere to haunt him. Being the wielder of the Triforce of Courage did give him some reprieve, but he's always been a somewhat awkward kid. Well that and the fact that he was actually a kid, a kid with his own set of problems. It helped that he had so many companions to see him through to the end. He knew that much.

Clearing his thoughts before he went somewhere too far, he decided to distract himself with the Wind Waker. Lazily grasping onto it, he fished it out from one of his pockets, getting into a comfortable position by propping his head up with his right hand to look at the baton in his left. He stroked it through the air, soft hums reaching his ears as he stared at the particles of lights that started to stream from the tip, following wherever he stroked it.

It was the innermost magic he channeled, the King of Red Lions had told him. He apparently had a great affinity for magic, the Triforce only amplifying it, and the Wind Waker was simply a catalyst for said magic. It was like his very own wizard's wand, he mused, the songs he played being his spells.

A yawn came from the hallway just across the table, a sleepy Ruby Rose coming out soon after, wearing dark pajamas that were the same size as Link's but they had scattered Beowolf faces as a decoration. "Good *yawwwn* morning..." she drawled, shuffling across the room with her fluffy slippers and lidded eyes. Her red-tipped hair was messy, stray ends moving, covering her eyes as her head bobbed up and down.

Taiyang, one hand on the pan handle and the other holding his spatula, didn't turn from his place at the stove, but he did call out a "Good Morning!". Link followed suit with a boyish "Hi!", raising the hand that he was using to rest his head on to wave at his sleepy friend.

Just as Ruby was pulling a chair out, Taiyang had to ask, "Did you brush your teeth yet, Ruby?"

With a hand outstretched on the back of her seat, she could only throw her head back and sigh loudly. Without any further notice, she turned around, waddling her way to the nearest bathroom as her dad chuckled to himself. "Ahh, kids..." Taiyang softly muttered, clearly enjoying himself this morning. Link could only agree with a nod, somewhat getting what the man meant.

...

Both were silent, only the sounds of the sizzling bacon and the hums of the ethereal chorus filling the room. It was an awkward silence, but they couldn't do much about it due to the fact Link had yet to learn a whole different language. The boy sighed, pocketing his baton and pushing himself from the dinner table in the hopes of finding something to do. Briefly, he wondered just where his little canine companion was.

* * *

 _The sky was filled with different shades of orange, the setting sun framed by a few clouds just over the horizon. The light bathed the forest landscape below, the tops of the trees almost shining in the lighting._

 _On the edge of a lone cliff, a young girl could be seen standing tall, staring out into the horizon and the setting sun with a hand on her heart. She had sunglasses on, because she knew that staring at the sun was pretty bad for your eyes._

 _She sighed wistfully; another day of waiting wasted. She looked down solemnly, maybe she should give up on this whole waiting thing. He wasn't going to come back._

 _Just then, a familiar wind blew past her, making the white sundress she was wearing flutter behind her and her golden hair flow. She knew what the wind was, it felt far too familiar._

 _With tears springing up in her eyes, she slowly turned around, not wanting to get her hopes up in the case she was wrong. She wasn't._

 _There he was at the bottom of the hill, dressed up in a dark tuxedo that fit to him like a second layer of skin. That was kind of a disgusting comparison, so she ignored it in favor of looking at Him. A wild head of absolutely luscious blonde hair flowed in the soft breeze, his hands adjusting the bow-tie that completed his ensemble. He looked up at her and smirked, his Devil-May-Care attitude exciting her in ways she's never thought of._

 _He sauntered up the hill, both hands in his pockets as he kept the same smirk, his forest green eyes betraying something mischievous. The girl brought both hands to her mouth, the tears threatening to spill more than ever. As he neared the top, she stepped away from her spot to meet him, wringing her hands together nervously._

 _They stopped in front of each other, with Him looking up at her with such a passion. Subconsciously, she was dismayed that she was so tall, but she threw the thought away and asked the question that was torturing her so._

 _"Is... is it really you?" She whispered, hope and slight desperation overflowing into her voice. He grinned that cheeky grin and nodded, and with that one gesture, the tears overflowed._

 _Not one to let up, he took her by the hand and pulled her into the embrace, eliciting a small and happy squeal from her. He caressed her face with his left hand and took her sunglasses off whilst his right hand was firmly against her waist. She melted into his touch, eyes closed in contentment as he wiped the shining tears from her face._

 _She opened her amethyst eyes to look into his emerald ones one last time, the setting sun basking his face in a beautiful light. She closed her eyes and leaned in, readying her lips just as he did the same._

 _This, she thought, was the happiest moment of her life, and nothing could change it-_

 _*Slurp*_

 _She felt something warm and wet hit her cheek, so she stopped and opened her eyes in confusion. It was just Him, closing his eyes and lips puckered up expectantly. Confused, she mentally shrugged and closed her eyes once more, leaning in close-_

 _*Lick*_

 _Was that a tongue? Now upset, she opened her eyes and pulled away from him slightly, wanting to know if he was messing with her or not. To her surprise, he grew facial hair. A lot of it. Why was it black and white? She swore he was blonde just a second ago._

 _Looking up,_ _she was horrified to see tiny beady eyes star back at her. A little snout was protruding from an open mouth, a pink tongue lolled out._

 _"Arp!" She flinched from the noise, ears ringing slightly._

 _*Shlick* "Arp! Arp!" Her head buzzed, ears ringing as bright flashes of light filtering into her vision. She tried to block the light, but it grew more and more bright so she had to shut her eyes, just as she heard a-_

* * *

"Arp!"

"Gah!"

After a loud crash with the floor from bed-height head first, Yang flopped the rest of her body to the floor as well. Being tired as she was, as well as having some minor head trauma, she didn't think to apply Aura at the time and hit the wooden floor with a loud thud that echoed into the hallway.

"Ow! Oum Damnit!"

"Language!" Ignoring the distant voice of her snappy father, she rubbed her the side of her forehead with a grumble as she glared at the mutt that dared to look down on her from _h_ _er_ bed, both figuratively and literally. It just laid there, both of it's stubby legs dangling off the side of her mattress and it's head cocked sideways. She admittedly had to quash the thought of it looking cute in that pose, reminding herself what kind of monster it really was.

"Aru?"

"I'm fine, thank you very mu- HEY!" She stood up, ready to pounce onto the rat, only to remember what kind of dream said rat interrupted. Embarrassed at herself, she put both hands to her cheeks once again to cover up the blush that sprang to her cheeks as quick as Ruby could run. Glaring at the dog curiously staring, she muttered a very foul curse at it before slapping her cheeks in an attempt to pull herself together.

Pointing at the mutt with another hand on her hip, she began drawing her lines in the figurative sand, "Alright you little rat, listen up. I don't like you. In fact, I hate you. The only thing that's keeping my fist from caving in that little brain of yours is that guy over there." She pointed at the confused boy standing in the open doorway before continuing. "So you better step in line, got it?" Despite knowing it probably didn't understand her at all, she was satisfied when it gave a small and quick bob of the head.

Clearing her throat, she crossed her arms and put her weight onto one leg as she stared at Link expectantly with a grin and a slight blush.

"Like what you see?" she asked, wiggling her eyebrows just a bit as she eyed him up as well. Shame he had to wear such baggy pajamas; he'd look great in the clothes she were in, a simple tank top and shorts. They certainly defined many of her growing assets, she noted with a large amount of pride.

Link couldn't really follow what the girl was saying to the dog beforehand, so being asked a question straight up after trying to break down a one-sided conversation he barely understood, he could only shrug at her confusedly. Looking at the bed, he found his little furry companion standing up, puffy tail waggling in excitement as it stared right back at him. With a pat to his knees and a click of the tongue, he called for the dog as he walked back towards the dining room, said dog running after him with excited barks.

Yang, still somewhat drowsy, had expected either a nervous stammer of an answer or a desperate attempt to change the subject, she saw it happen in shows and movies! But she never expected him to literally _shrug_ her off in favor of the little rat. The pride that she felt just a moment ago was quick to dissipate, defeat quickly taking it's place.

She staggered back, as if she was physically hit, and fell onto her bed butt-first. Gritting her teeth, she mumbled, "You win this time you little flea bag..."

She would've continued her moping if she didn't catch a whiff of today's breakfast and hearing the words "Food's Ready!" Grinning from ear to ear, she dashed out the door in hopes to get her extra helping of bacon. Who didn't like bacon?

* * *

The sun was still rising from the horizon, dawn barely peeking out as the light started to reflect in the morning dewdrops. Out in the back of a fairly large and traditional compound, a pink haired girl could be seen, sword raised against a straw dummy raised by a small pole, having a decorated wooden bucket for a full-helmet.

She dashed forward, and for a brief moment, her form flickered, disappearing for just a second as she bodily crashed into the dummy, tipping it over and falling with it. Taking it in stride, she gracefully kicked off it's body and jumped away, landing with a crouch and panting as she dipped her sword in clear exhaustion. Wiping hastily growing sweat off her chin with the back of her free hand, she looked at the remains of what used to be a straw figure, but was now tiny, even cuts of little wooden chips covered in even smaller dried wheat and grass. The helmet was still intact though.

"Tch." she muttered, preparing to set up another one of the spare dummies. "Ugh, why does sweat have to be so icky?" she griped, moving the hair clinging to her forehead away from her view.

Walking over to the shed where they kept the rest of the training equipment, she was stopped by the sound of a brief clap that was all too familiar. Turning on her heel, she sheathed her saber and bowed at the hip, shouting, "Good morning, Master Kei!"

Kei, leaning on the frame of an open gate, sighed in clear exasperation, knowing it was pointless to chastise her "student" for being so loud in the morning when they were the only two around. Instead, she decided to ask a more pointless question she knew she probably wouldn't get a clear answer to.

"Kitari, why do you insist on calling me 'Master'? You know I barely get involved with the tribe these days."

Kitari smiled and clasped her hands together behind her back, quick to reply the same answer she's always answered with, "Because you're Master Kei!" she finished with a laugh. Kei rolled her eyes, smirking at the girl as she walked over with her hands tucked in her trademark lab coat.

"Then should I start calling you 'Student Kei', oh apprentice of mine?" The doctor asked, bowing to the faunus playfully. Kitari broke into a fit of giggles, not being able to hold them in any longer. Kei chuckled along, the laughs of her niece being too contagious for her.

Trying to compose herself, she looked away, mock hurt in her voice as she spoke, "Well you never visit anymore! You have to earn that sort of respect, you know?" She turned away, arms crossed and cheeks slightly puffed in an effort not to bust out laughing.

Kei did laugh somewhat awkwardly, despite the none too small feeling of guilt that hit her as she scratched her cheek uneasily. Clenching her fist in front of her mouth to hopefully hide the embarrassed blush that popped up, despite having tanned skin, she cleared her throat.

"Yes, well we'll have to catch up at a later date. I need to talk to your dad."

Frowning at the terseness of her aunt's words, she opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off by a gruff voice coming from the direction of the gate Kei was leaning on. "Well, I'm here."

Sighing, she gave Kitari a "what-can-you-do" look before she turned around to greet the newcomer with crossed arms.

A tall, lanky man was walking up to them, his lithe form hunched over, hands stuffed into the pockets of his jeans as his bored gaze swept over the two of them. Kitari stiffened slightly, not thinking the man was awake at the time and inwardly berated herself for not expecting him. Kei, on the other hand, was sighing at the state of her brother, already walking up to meet him halfway.

His head of silver hair was splayed out, as if he decided to stick a hairbrush to a power drill and go nuts on his hair. He was in a gray sweatshirt, the red emblem of the Sheikah Eye subtly placed over his heart and decorating an otherwise bare piece of clothing. His red eyes were also bloodshot and droopy, the bags under his eyes further darkening his bronze skin.

Once she reached her brother, Kei began skimming her hands over him as he stood there, his bigger form shadowing over her. "Seriously, how many times have I told you that it's healthy to get some sort of sleep, Shuu? Honestly, it's a miracle Twali didn't die from stress and worry yet. Arms up."

With a blank face, he took his hands out of his pockets and slowly extended them outwards, retort on his lips as his sister looked him over. "Should I really be the one you're telling off?" He asked, a small, amused smile pointed at his daughter as she fidgeted in place. Kei didn't look at him in the face, but she did snark back as she tried to tidy up his hair, having to stand on the tips of her toes as she did so.

"You're just a bad influence for Kitari. Honestly, if it wasn't for all those stories you keep telling her, she'd probably be more like her mother instead of a certain mischievous, lazy little brother of mine."

Tired crimson eyes glinted at the mention of the stories; the fascinating legends of the people of Hyrule. Ignoring the slight to his pride, he decided to turn the topic away from his terrible sleeping schedule. He stepped away from his sister as she finished, walking towards his daughter, long legs striding across the grass and not making a single sound.

Putting a large hand over his daughter's head, making sure not to cover the cat ears on her head, he gently ruffled her head and inwardly chuckled at the soft "Meep!" that sounded from her.

"You did good kiddo, but I think it's time to take a break." His eyes briefly scanned the courtyard behind her, noting the multiple piles of straw and wood haphazardly placed around the area. He caught sight of the bucket, curious as to why it was there.

"Y-yes Father!" Kitari shouted, stumbling to the gate without any of her usual grace and form. She bolted past her aunt and opened the sliding door to their living room, but not without taking one last look at the two before she walked in.

"... You know she just wants to make you proud." Kei murmured, head turned to the door Kitari left in. Shuu sighed, scratching the back of his head as he spoke, "What do you want, Shah?"

Grumbling about how she hated her first name, she got back on topic. "You heard about the new kid Tai's been taking care of?"

"What, he got _another_ woman in his life?"

Blank stare.

"Jeez sis, can't take a joke? Yeah, I've heard of him. Had my own suspicions as well." Walking over to the bucket, he crouched, inspecting it with a small frown on his face.

Kei continued as she walked up to his crouched form, hands back in her coat pockets. "Well I need more info, basically. Dad left you all the tomes on history, least you could do is let me take a look."

Shuu closed his eyes and sighed, dropping the bucket as he stood up and stretched tiredly. "Mmm, yeah, I hear ya. Let's head inside, you can tell me more about it in the study."

They made small talk as they left the courtyard, the bucket that was dropped rolling onto it's side. Decorated onto it was a peculiar sketch of a head of blonde hair, partially covered by a strange green hat.

* * *

Link and Ruby were on the couch, the latter having hooked up her scroll to the TV in the living room and booted up _Grimm Defenders 2_. Link was fascinated by the tech, fantastical pictures and different characters moving around in what was previously a blank, dark screen. One of them seemed to have just fell to the paws of another one of those dark-beasts and Ruby let out a furious shout instantly after the death, shocking Link enough to fall off the couch.

"Yang, you let that Ursa through! I thought you were the tank!"

"I'm sorry, did I just hear the complaints of a sniper who can't take out a freaking Ursa?! Learn how to DPS!" Yang's disembodied voice came echoing from the hallway, having set up her version of the game in her room.

"You knew I was on low HP! We wouldn't even have this problem if someone didn't decide to charge out of the walls like some sort of maniac!"

Bam! Link turned to the screen again, holding his head in minor pain (and annoyance) as he looked at what happened next. A huge hulking mass of oozing shadow crashed into the large wooden gates, taking the life of another one of the Warriors that were fighting. A crash echoed through the hallway, Yang rushing out of the open door right after and shouting, "Ruby, Shut UP!"

"MAKE ME!"

They started bickering, Ruby having jumped over the couch to meet her sister halfway as they filled the house with their arguing, the sounds of battle still coming from their TVs. Link, surprisingly already used to their sisterly antics, nursed the bump on his head as he walked towards the front entrance, looking for some work to do. Still in his new pajamas and cap, he slipped on his boots and headed out the door, just being able to hear Taiyang's exasperated voice cut into the arguing as he closed the door behind him.

Taking a few, slow breaths, he raised his arms and stretched out to the sky. Working through the minor stretches Orca taught him, he absentmindedly wondered what he should do today.

Due to the damages he caused yesterday, he was forced to be work at the smithy's for about a month's time(1), so he was also stuck here for at least a month. It gave him more time to stay with his new friends, which he didn't complain about. Sucked he had to work in such a stuffy building though.

It was, however, a resting day, as Taiyang had told him. On the sixth and seventh days of the week, the students would be free from school and some adults free from their work, so naturally, Link decided to take advantage of his current situation. He's already had enough of a vacation and was feeling pretty bored.

Scratching at his blonde hair, he pondered on where he should start. He had to find the pieces of the Triforce, as if finding the pieces of the Triforce of Courage wasn't hard enough. It'd be good to get some sort of knowledge about the new lands; the children's books he got from Kei weren't really enough to go on but he was thankful nonetheless.

Shrugging, he decided to follow the path ahead of him, remembering there was a town nearby. Hands resting behind his head, he couldn't help but feel as if he forgot something.

[ **Cut** ]

Just in the windows above, a lone dog was pawing at the glass panes, whimpering and desperate to get out and away from the yelling two-legs.

[ **Cut** ]

Ah well, he'll remember eventually. Besides, he'd always dealt with problems as they showed up. Whistling a merry tune, he walked down the path, hoping to find some sort of fork in the road.

Up in the trees, perched on a branch, was a tall, grizzled man wearing a familiar red cape. He took a swig from his flask, amused grin on his lips as he stood up.

"Weird kid."

* * *

 **1: Some of you may be wondering about the whole "different world, different passages of time/calenders" and all that. Well, for starters, Link doesn't really know that he's in a different world, does he? All he knows is that he's stranded in very unfamiliar territory, but with there being Hylians around, he can assume he's in friendly territory. The Goddess Din, the red spirit that basically turned a beowolf into Zwei, didn't have a lot of time to say much other than sorry. The time? Well to make it plain and simple, I'll make their calendars similar to ours, pretty sure RWBY's already is. It'll be a happy coincidence that will be implemented into the story, so sorry for having to explain plot and all that.**

 **AN: Tried playing around with slightly different tones, I don't know the proper term but I'm referring to what's basically the tone of the story, which you may have or have not noticed.**

 **I'm also trying to make the jump from the whole seriousness of whatever scene I'm playing out to just general humor as seamless as possible; it'd help someone that had just started reading this and read all the the way through to whatever point I stopped at, as opposed to someone that keeps up with my updates regularly. So I tried making subtle differences and changes here and there, and trying a mixture between the two.**

 **I can't really have one chapter all just random happenings and chuckles, then straight to "Oh god they're gonna die" next chapter, so I'm currently trying to find a good mix of the two for this story as it grows more and more.**

 **Uhh, chapter came out way later than I meant to because... I've been reading? Heh heh, if you haven't noticed, I'm just a guy that loves to read, half on FanFiction and others just other bits of literature (it's mostly fanfiction at this point), so I leave occasional recommendations on 'ere. Powder Mage trilogy, think of Muskets and Magic in the French Revolution. It's bloody amaaazing.**

 **Also, I've been in the process of job searching, screwing around with my computer, school work, laying off actually making the chapter, etc. etc. Due to the unexpected search for a job (yes it was unexpected) and the future occupation of said job, it'll add to the fact that I should probably extend my update times and not make half-promises I can't keep, so, sozzle. It's amazing that I've been able to upload so many chapters, really, but school did just start.**

 **Thanks to page hopps for the mention of the Yiga clan I guess, and various other people that have graciously taken the few minutes out of their lives to leave some sort of review. I'm not passive aggressive, you are.**

 **Yiga clan won't really work, basic gist is that their places on the timeline are too far apart (Wind Waker and Breath of the Wild), not to mention they're apparently (or supposedly in my case) in different universes in that time/space sense. Yiga were formed because of the whole "exiled from Hyrule for amazing tech" type deal I believe, so that's pretty much a no-go even if they were closer together timeline-wise.**

 **Thanks for still being interested.**


	16. Chapter 13

**AN: Man, I think I need to read through a thesaurus. At least expand my vocabulary through more practical words and terms. Like, one of the only conjunctions I ever use is the word 'as', and it shows.**

 **Update is late because of a fever that's lasted over a week and a sinus infection, so that's been a fun experience for me. Also been working on a one-shot for a franchise that's quite dear to my heart.**

 **I understand why people feel like rewriting their fics so often. The more you think about it, the more you go "oh this could've been more like that, that didn't have enough of this" and so on. Add in to the mix that there are so many good fics out there, you feel like you can't really keep level, you know? It's quite a humbling feeling, if I do say so myself.** **Still can't tell a story for shiet too.**

* * *

"So how long have you been off from doing whatever it is that Ozpin makes you do?"

"A few weeks ago, actually. I've just been doing some of my own poking around in the meantime."

"...Ah..."

In the backyard of the Xiao-Long cabin, Taiyang was resting on one of the lawn chairs and waiting for Ruby to finish changing. He winced when his brother kicked Yang across the field, casually continuing their conversation.

"Yeah, well, Ozpin's just been keeping tabs on the same old same old. I've just been watching the White Fang myself." Putting a hand to the side of his neck, Qrow rolled his head, taking pleasure in the cricks that popped.

"What about your end? Anything new?"

Taiyang chuckled hesitantly, fiddling with his hands, unsure as to how to reply. "Uhh, you could say I got a new lease on life?"

Qrow sent a puzzled look Taiyang's way, ducking underneath the flaming ball of anger and frustration that was his niece. Applying a generous amount of Aura to his hand, in a split-second, he grabbed Yang's outstretched leg and tossed her back to where she previously was. He hissed, bouncing and shaking his smoking hand through the air in an attempt to cool it down.

"Well someone's a bit more angry than usual..." He muttered, bounding out of the way of a fiery rebound. Explosions rang out, muffling the yells of frustration that came from the younger Xiao-Long.

"LET! ME! HIT! YOU!" Each yell, each grunt of frustration and exertion, was only emphasized with the sounds of more explosions and pops from activated dust pellets, the energy manifested being too much for the small rounds to handle.

Taiyang sighed, wondering just how lucky they were that Yang didn't attract as much Grimm as they thought she would. They did take a very healthy amount of precautions just in case Yang's outbursts happened to attract a stray pack of beowolves or a few ursa. They were a family of Hunters and Huntresses of course; it was natural that they were prepared for something like that to happen, especially with a firecracker like Yang Xiao-Long.

They just weren't really prepared for the massive Dust-Beowolf-Monstrosity that A. Stumbled upon their home in a frenzy. B. Severely hurt Yang and Kill Taiyang. and C. Turned into a little one and a half foot puppy after death. Really, they weren't. Even Link didn't know how it happened.

Speaking of Yang's healing injuries, they seemed more or less unnoticed in the fit of rage she was in, desperately trying to hit her uncle with anything she could. Even if they did impede her, she was a hardy girl, Taiyang thought with pride.

Nervous beads of sweat ran down Qrow's forehead as he danced around his niece, him morbidly wishing he didn't take those swigs of whiskey before duking it out with their resident fire mistress. He knew what happened to alcohol when heated up enough.

Mentally deciding to kick it up a notch, he gave it a brief second, knowing she was almost out of shells for her shotguns.

*Click*

Yang faltered the slightest bit, not completely used to her gauntlets running dry before her enemy was a pulped up mess. Not willing to let up so easily, she went for another jab, only for her uncle to strafe to the side and punish the offending limb with a harsh elbow drop.

She winced, waiting for the pain to energize her, quickly turning to block another kick with crossed arms. Her breath escaped her, grooves digging into the earth from being slid back by a barrage of kicks and jabs, her injured arm in agony as her Aura soaked up the hits.

Her ears perked up when she heard the gravelly voice of her adversary taunting her, "Oh? So quick to go on the defensive, Yang? That's not like you."

Gritting her teeth, the Brawler raised her head and gave a smoldering glare to her uncle, raging red eyes staring down cool crimson orbs.

"Once I get my hands on you, I'm gonna wring that rag you call a cape around your neck and _pull_."

Qrow chuckled nervously, wishing for more simpler days of when his niece was smaller and naive. He jumped out of the way of a surprisingly quick dropkick, considering there wasn't any more ammo to propel the little Firecracker.

The ground caved once she made impact, particles of dirt and dust fell around her crater. The grass crackled and shriveled beneath the flames, but she paid the sound no heed, head was turned to where her uncle landed, her brows narrowed deeply and eyes wide with pure unadulterated fury. Fists clenched and teeth grit, the fireball that was _her_ grew up and out, setting the yard into a new light.

Qrow was worried now, hands fingering the hilt behind his waist and readying to subdue his niece if need be. Yang never got this fired up in a simple spar, though. Did his answer really set her off that much?

"TELL ME WHERE SHE IS, YOU-!"

"Okay! I think that's enough, Yang."

Her head whipped around to face the speaker, her father, in flaming frustration. He was sitting there, hands squeezing his knees nervously, the act contrasting a tired and understanding smile on his face as he continued. "You're letting it get to you again."

Realization struck her hard, her flowing hair calming down around her and her hands dropping to her sides. Daylight broke through once again as the fire died out, leaving behind a girl that stood stock still, the ground around her shattered and ruined. Ashamed of her self-control, she looked down, bangs shadowing her eyes as she muttered a quick apology and trudged back inside.

She brushed past her sister, the little girl having stood in front of the open door for only a few moments beforehand, and headed towards her room, closing the door behind her with an effortless slam.

Ruby was confused; Yang was never that quick to pull back whenever her semblance was active. Her sister's never acted so... discouraged before, at least as far as she's aware. Giving her sister one last look, she turned back to face the rest of her family, her silver-eyes relaying worry and confusion.

Taiyang was leaning forward, elbows on his knees whilst he rubbed his face distressfully. Yang's search for her birth-mother was something he was very much aware of. It wasn't really something that was hard to note, or something that she kept secret of. It was even confirmed when Qrow brought his daughters back from almost certain death due to them looking for his estranged partner, Raven Branwen.

Taking his hands off his face, the father pushed himself up and clapped, taking the attention of a despondent Qrow. He noticed the sizable distance the man was keeping himself with a frown, but ultimately disregarded it knowing he couldn't do much about Qrow's situation; his Semblance.

To simply put it, Qrow's Semblance was unique in the sense that it was always active. Wherever his old friend was, misfortune was always following, in the literal sense, so the Huntsman tended distance himself from others, especially from the people he held dear.

They aptly named it Misfortune.

"What... happened?" softly spoken was the question that came from Ruby. Taiyang turned to her, sad smile on his lips and eyes reserving something the little Rose couldn't quite make out.

"Yang asked your uncle about her birth-mother."

Eyes wide with realization, Ruby shot her head in the direction of where Yang disappeared to, clutching the black box of Crescent Rose closer to her tiny frame.

Taiyang sighed. He's been doing that a lot these past few weeks, he noted glumly. He's used to it, though.

Ah, great, now he's more depressed.

"Yeah, well," Qrow started, scratching his head in an effort to calm his nerves, "even if I did know where she was, Raven isn't exactly someone that's... safe to be around."

Taiyang nodded and Ruby let out a soft "Ah.", the air filling with morose silence soon after. Ruby, feeling more uncomfortable than she usually was in public, was quick to change the subject.

"Well, uh, where'd Link go?" Ever since their uncle suddenly showed up, interrupting their very heated debate on whose fault it was when they lost on _Grimm Defenders_ , she hasn't seen a single trace of Link or his dog.

Her father's eyes lit up, his slouched shoulders straightening out in an instant at the mention of Link's name. It was so weird how her dad seemed so, for a lack of better words and terms, infatuated with her friend.

Three weeks ago, he looked ready to beat him into the ground if the boy ever talked back. Now Link got all the special treatment. He barely did any work, got _scolded_ for trying to work, and most recently, he got given the most slices of bacon!

"Link? Qrow saw him go down the road, probably to Kei's place for more lessons. He's such an independent boy; makes me so proud!" And it was moments like these Ruby wondered if he knew that he had daughters to begin with.

"Oh..." Wait. What? "So you don't know if he's actually going to Ms. Kei's?"

Gears started turning in Taiyang's head as he let out an unsure "Welllll...".

Ruby frowned from her position in the doorway, shifting the compact box in her arms, "And you didn't think about how everything big that's happened recently somehow involves him?"

The parent of their exchange looked away, shuffling his feet and chuckling nervously. It scared him just how much insight his 12 year-old daughter seemed to have every now and then.

"He'll be fine. In the meantime, you need to work on..."

* * *

A tinkling sound rang throughout the small dimly-lit room as Link opened the door, cold air suddenly hitting him in a blast. He vaguely heard a bored welcoming, a word he couldn't make out but ultimately tuned out as he hugged himself and shivered.

What in the world made this room so cold?! It was such a direct contrast from the warm, humid air of the tropical climate just outside the door he entered through. Our tenacious hero sniffled, looking around the room from where he stood.

The room itself was filled with shelves that were stacked up to the ceiling. Mismatched products obscurely organised made the room border on the edge of a chaotic mess, but somehow he could traverse through them well enough. Big weathered-books, dusty tapestries that were twice as big as him, assorted trinkets that lined the window sills, perched just underneath dark and lavish curtains, and even more.

A dim yellow light set it all in a sombre tone, lighting up floating dust particles that circulated in the cold air flow of the room. It lit up various sealed cases and pedestals, ranging from old swords to colored rocks to even a large skull of what used to be a monster of some sort.

All in all, the atmosphere made him feel very... what was that word, inquisitive? The King had called him that once, complimenting him on his exploration skills on an eventful day, and it made him feel smart.

If anything, it was like he stumbled across Old Man Sturgeon's(1) slice of heaven. It was perfect for his current needs.

The inquisitive Hero felt a breeze flow past him and he shivered, wishing he changed into his normal attire beforehand. He saw a white rectangular box humming away in an upper-far corner of the room. Was it the cause of this chilly air?

"... Did you need something, dude?" He turned his head to the back of the room, spotting a display counter with a brown-haired girl stationed behind it, resting her head lazily on her arm, the ends of her pigtails spooling out on the glass below her elbow.

The girl did a once-over of his current apparel, raising a brow in question of his decision to go out dressed in pajamas of all things. It wasn't like she could say much about it; she wore a trench coat that was almost as big as she was every day.

What? She liked the pocket room.

Link traipsed on over to her as he rubbed his forearms close to his body. He peered into the display counter curiously, looking for anything that could be useful. A resourceful mindset, honed to using anything he could to his advantage due to his particular circumstances with the whole "Prophesied Quest" shtick, and that included what he had on hand.

Collapse the entire ceiling of a cavern with a single boomerang throw, hookshot into the broadside of an enemy ship whilst wearing his insanely heavy boots made out of metal that clearly wasn't iron (no matter how much the King said otherwise) to sink it with the power of physics, or even using the Deku Leaf to propel him and the King across the sea as quick as an arrow. The list went on as his skill set and his, quite frankly, odd tactical mind grew.

Now? All he had was a spare set of clothes meant for sleeping, his Skull Hammer, the Power Bracelets, and the Wind Waker. There were only so many miracles he could pull off with such limited items, and considering what this, he assumed it was at least, shop had on display, he was keen on finding something new to play with.

Deep forest-green orbs caught glimpse of something that stood out the most among the relics and baubles. It was grouped up with other colored rocks and minerals, various light shades of green and blue mixed together, but it was almost transparent, like a blue crystal. What's more, it seemed to glow just ever so slightly.

The little customer failed to notice the clerk girl staring at him strangely, her face set into a puzzled frown. She felt like she should know this guy from somewhere, but couldn't quite pin it down. She stood up from her stool, her coat falling down to her knees once she leaned over to see what he was staring at.

"Oh, that thing? We had some other guy bring it in, he thought it was Dust he found on the beach but the local prospector said otherwise so he just sold it to my dad instead. It looks pretty though, doesn't it?"

Link absently nodded, not able to understand a single word due to how quickly she spoke. Well, quick for him to process, he was sure. He leaned forward, taking his left hand off his right forearm to point at the blue stone in question, hoping to get his meaning across.

The girl backed her face away from the tuft of blonde hair that was invading her personal bubble.

Blonde hair. She was talking about someone with blonde hair just yesterday. Ah right, yesterday. That was a mess. The new guy seemed to be pointing at the weird rock, his big dark-green eyes staring into hers in question.

"What, you want it or something?" She asked blithely, not caring for any professional mannerisms as the store clerk. It was a Saturday and she was stuck working, she could totally justify some attitude.

Link nodded assuredly, being able to make out the word "want" in the sentence and blatantly ignoring her admittedly rude tone of voice. They did have a completely different culture compared to the Hylians, after all, so it might've just been a simple culture difference.

It wasn't, but it was the thought that counted.

She held a half-sleeved palm out in front of him, curling her fingers in and out in repeatedly in what could be only described as the universal "Give me." gesture. "That'll be 19.99 lien, kid."

The shivering boy frowned, wishing he had any amount of rupees on hand as he dug through his pockets for anything he could possibly trade. No matter where and how he searched, he could not seem to find a single rupee on this Farore-forsaken island! An island that still continues to astound him every single day couldn't simply have a few blue rupees here and there?

Shadow-beasts he's never encountered, nor anything remotely similar, a whole separate collection of cultures and civilizations just suddenly popping out of nowhere, and mysterious powers that would have made their average warrior, or Hunter as they're called, look like wizards! If he could gather this much from almost complete isolation in a log cabin out in some non-descript woods on an island, who knows what these people have done in their own time.

Ending his search, he pulled his palms out to find nothing but a few stray pieces of lint and the Wind Waker, but he stuck the baton to him like glue ever since all of his other gear vanished into thin air, so that was nothing new.

He glanced back up, a sheepish expression on his face. The clerk girl wasn't amused, but didn't seem angry. Just bored.

"Well, if you can come back later with some actual money, I'll sell it to you." She yawned, stretching back into her seat to get comfortable.

The kid just nodded blankly, scratching the side of his sleeping cap and unintentionally pulling it down to reveal a familiar ear. They were pointed at the end, the tips raised up and outwards like some sort of faeries' ears. Or like the ears her friend's relatives had.

She perked up, leaning forward to ask, "Oh, you related to Kitari or something?" She gestured to his ears.

Kitari? That was the word that stood out the most, but it confused him. He shrugged his shoulders, somewhat used to the cold by this point.

"Y'know, Kitari Kei? Pink hair, cat ears, mother complex, that Kitari?"

Oh! Kei! He didn't know who Kitari was, assuming that Kitari is the name of a person, but he knew his captivating caretaker, Shah Kei! He nodded, a hand holding the sleeping cap that was about to slip off.

She grinned, snapping her fingers in success of her deduction skills. Raising her nose slightly in exaggeration, she crossed her arms and leaned back into the wall, "Yeah, well, I figured as much since you had those ears, y'know?"

Again, Link blankly nodded, absently fiddling with the silver baton in his hand. The girl was frowning now, but for what he couldn't possibly tell.

"Do you understand me at all, dude?"

A shrug was his response, long having gave up on trying to make sense of what she said. He didn't really feel like he's made any progress on learning this new language, despite what Kei and Taiyang said.

"Hahhh... Maybe Kitari can deal with this," she muttered, standing up from her stool again to go make a call in the back of the store. Just as she reached the door behind the counter, she turned around. "Look," she put an open hand up, outstretched to the boy in front of her, "just, stay there, okay?"

Link wasn't pleased to note that the first sentence he could understand from her was what felt like an order for a pet, but nevertheless he nodded.

As soon as the door clicked shut, however, he walked off, exploring this trove of strange collectibles. He did originally come to town to find some sort of map, after all, or at least some sort of confirmation of where he was relative to the islands of the Great Sea.

Looking at the towering, dusty bookcases, the various tables and stands strewn about, he sighed. This would take awhile.

* * *

Steam rose and clouded their bathroom, Kitari taking pleasure in the soothing hot water cascading down onto her.

She could vaguely hear the muffled sounds of her father and auntie talking every now and then, her feline ears managing to pick up their hushed tones. She stopped scrubbing the grime out of her hair, trying to ignore the sounds of water hitting the floor in favor of listening in on their conversation.

"... legend... green... Sword!..." Was all she could make out but she gathered more than enough. Childish green eyes flashed in her mind, and she shut her own, fussing with her scalp in an effort to distract herself.

She stopped, looking down at the floor but clearly remembering the faint mark he blatantly showed off to her, the tattoo-like resemblance of the Triforce on the back of his hand. The way he stood, the way he spoke, the way he acted like it was all just a dream.

It infuriated her.

There was a saying that you should never meet your heroes, lest you be disappointed, and although that statement held merit, that _boy_ was no Hero of hers. Her Heroes were legendary, astounding young men that stood as a vanguard and champion in the face of dark peril, not some arrogant little brat hosting powers he barely understood.

She didn't know where the prejudice came from; it was unlike her to hold such contempt for someone for what could be a mere misunderstanding.

Deep down, though, she was infuriated at what _he_ stood for. At what _he_ could've done. At what _he_ should have done.

Yet, he was just a little boy in a cruel and bloody world such as Remnant.

She clenched her fists, knuckles turning white as her Aura subconsciously kicked in, preventing her nails from breaking skin. "Tch, Hero..."

A loud rapping on the door snapped her out of her glowering. "Kitari?" Her mother. "Fawn called, she said she needed your help with some translation homework or something?"

Just thankful for something else to occupy herself with, she replied, "Okay, tell her I'll be out soon!"

The sounds of her mother walking off and talking faded away, and she took deep breaths, basking in the hot water of her shower.

* * *

 **1: Orca's brother on Outset. The old man with the big head and long beard. The guy that tells you how to Z-Target lol. Those guys are the real Heroes.**

 **AN: Need to work on my descriptions. Ech. I did try playing with another tone, I don't know if it's really noticeable though.**

 **This chapter came out... meh. There was a lot more I wanted to put out, but I think my brain is just fried and tired given my circumstances. Did try to revise it but couldn't do much other than some minor changes.**

 **More RWBY research this time 'round, mainly on Qrow and his relations and stuff. Along with various other things. I'll admit one thing, I didn't actually watch Vol. 4 even though I was hyped for it. Just didn't really put the time into watching episodes for whatever reason. I seriously need to watch it though.**

 **Did learn some pretty interesting things about Qrow though. A lot of things that make me have to change a lot of stuff to varying degrees, surprisingly.**

 **Since this has more or less become a regular thing, my next recommendation for a fic is a** **Pokémon one, formally known as Pokémon Radiant Sun. A novelization of Pokémon Sun, one that's very well made so far (it's still updating). If you like that stuff, go check it out, because it's sorely underrated in my opinion. Also check out Empty Boundaries' profile and his works, especially the Konosuba one. Real great guy that I toss ideas back and forth with, and he gave me quite a lot of insight to help improve this story. If you're reading this, thanks dude.**

 **Expect scattered updates once every 1-3 weeks, timer starting again with each update. As always, I'm just feckin' grateful you're still reading this thing.**


End file.
